Et si
by Lily078
Summary: Et si un personnage mystérieux rencontrait Harry Potter, et si trois personnes remontaient le temps, et si avec des si on refaisait le monde? C'est ma première fic soyez gentils.
1. Une nouvelle élève

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif ils sont tous à la sublimissime J.K, seul Silà m'appartient.

Résumé : Et si un personnage mystérieux rencontrait Harry Potter, et si trois personnes remontait le temps, et si avec des si on refaisait le monde ! C'est ma première fic déposée soyez gentils.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle élève.

Dans la tranquillité d'un dortoir endormi un réveil sonna:

Drinnnnggggg !

-Satané réveil !

Ledit réveil fut jeter à travers la pièce, rebondissant sur tous les mures et vint finir sa course sur la tête du voisin de l'envoyeur.

-Potter fait gaffe !

Doucement toute la tour des Griffondors se réveilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeunée dans la grande salle.

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, elle était décorée comme au banquet de début d'année. De grandes banderoles au couleur de chaque maisons étaient suspendus dans l'air au-dessus de chaqu'une des 4 table. Au-dessus de celle des professeurs un P était entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un blaireau et d'un aigle. Les élèves interrogeaient les professeurs du regard et pour toute réponse McGonagall fit tinter son verre, ainsi toute la salle devint silencieuse. Dumbledore se leva et McGonagall partie.

-Bonjour à tous. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons ressortit la décoration de bienvenu. En effet, cette nuit est arrivée une nouvelle élève venant tout droit de l'institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis. Je vous prierais de bien l'accueillir, merci.

Sur ce McGonagall arriva avec le Choixpau magique et son tabouret à trois pieds, sous le regard outré de Marie Pirez, la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef.

-Silà Parker.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les portes de la salle où une silhouette encapuchonnée d'une cape noire avançait dans la rangée centrale. Il avait l'impression qu'elle glissait sous le plafond enchanté qui c'était soudain assombrit. Arrivée devant le choixpau, Silà se découvrit, ses cheveux tombant en cascade le long de son dos. Sa chevelure était d'une couleur étrange on aurait dit qu'elle était constituer de flamme rouge et or.

Le choixpau se fendit dans un bruit de déchirure en formant une bouche.

_Bienvenu Silà_

_Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi_

_Ici à Poudlard _

_Voit sous ces 4 étendards _

_Ta future maison_

_Où les élèves t'accueilleront. _

_Les plus hardis vont à Griffondor_

_A Poufsouffle vont les cœurs d'or._

_Les rusés vont à Serpentard_

_Et à Serdaigle si tu à soif de savoir._

La chanson fut courte mais les applaudissements fusèrent de partout.

La jeune fille prit le Choixpau et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il pouvait voir de sa place les lèvres de Silà bouger. C'était étrange comme elle lui faisait penser à lui 6 ans auparavant et puis se qu'avait dit le Choixpau magique au début de la chanson _Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi._ …

-GRIFFONDOR !

La table se fit la plus bruyante possible. Silà se dirigea vers celle-ci un sourire en coin.

Elle vint s'assoire à ses côtés.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle sera aussitôt.

-Je suis Ronald Weasley. S'empressa de dire Ron

Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Hermione Granger.

-Enchanté. Silà Parker.

-Tu es en quelle année ? Lui demanda Harry.

-En 6ème année. Et vous ?

-Pareille. C'était comment Salem ? Se fut au tour de Ron de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, c'était moins grand que Poudlard…

Harry voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise prit la parole.

-Il nous reste 20 minutes avant le début des cours, tu qu'on te fasse visiter.

-Heu oui, pourquoi pas.

-Alors c'est parti. Dit Ron.

Silà avait une démarche raide, le regard assez froid et un air de fatigue et de tristesse refoulée. On avait l'impression qu'une lourde responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules.

-Bon on va déjà passer à la tour pour prendre tes affaires de cour et j'en profitera pour te faire visiter le dortoir.

-Et nous aussi on est là. S'indigna Ron.

-Il est hors de question que vous veniez dans le dortoir des filles, à se que je sache Silà est bien une fille, où bien tu vas t'en rendre compte dans quatre ans. Dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

- . . .

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au tableau qu'offraient ses deux meilleurs amis. Silà, quant à elle n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre.

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Sa fait que depuis notre 4ème année que Ron ces rendus compte qu'Hermione faisait partie de la gente féminine en l'invitant au bal de noël.

-Ah…

Au bout de 5 minutes de dispute, Hermione se tourna enfin vers eux.

-Bon on y va ?

Et sans discuter ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Tout le long du chemin Harry et Ron s'étaient donnés la dure tâche d'expliquer à la jeune fille toutes les astuces pour éviter les nombreux pièges comme la marche du grand escalier de marbre (ou Neville ne manqua pas de s'enfoncer la jambe en leur disant bonjour). Après de nombreux escalier monté, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse Dame.

-Le mot de passe.

-Fata. (Une fée en latin)

Le tableau laissa place à une ouverture dans le mur. La grosse Dame regardait Silà en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Hermione s'empressa d'entrée.

Elle resta bouche bée devant leur salle commune. La pièce était accueillante, chaude, chaleureuse et tout autour d'elle était aux couleurs de Griffondores. Pour la première fois elle pensait qu'elle serait peut-être enfin chez elle et qu'elle pourrait commencé une nouvelle vie, malgré qu……

-Viens je vais te montrer ou tu dors. Et vous vous restez ici !

Hermione monta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs suivis de près par Silà.

-Bon voilà, tu dors sur se lit à côté du mien. T'es affaires son déjà là.

Au même moment dans la salle commune.

-Hé Harry !

-Oh salut Christina ! Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

-S'était pour savoir si tu voulais toujours sortir avec moi Samedi, donc dans deux jours, à Préaulard.

-Quoi je ne t'ai jamais dit que nous allions sortir ensemble. En plus samedi, il y a les qualifications pour les places de batteurs et de poursuiveurs.

-Faut pas oublié que Harry est le capitaine de l'équipe. Et puis sortir avec toi… Ron venait de prendre la parole, se qui lui valut un regard noir de Christina. La jeune fille était assez jolie, mais avait très peu de cervelle. Harry qui s'était bien formé grâce à son poste d'attrapeur, était maintenant le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard et Christina faisait partie de son fan club. S'était la pire groupie que l'on puisse avoir.

-Oh Harry, s'il te plait.

Voyant que Hermione et Silà revenaient du dortoir avec toutes leurs affaires de cours, il en profita pour s'éclipser en laissant une Christina fulminante de rage.

-Heu par quoi commençons-nous ? Demanda Silà.

-Nous allons dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers deux heures de Potion avec notre prof préféré, j'ai nommé le professeur Rogue. Ironisa Ron.

-Tu vas comprendre tout de suite pourquoi. Dit Harry à l'oreille de Silà.

Voilà dite moi se que vous en avez pensez.

Lily078.


	2. Les joies de la potion

**Chapitre 2 : Les joies de la potion.**

****

Ils arrivèrent devant le cachot ou tous les élèves attendaient leur professeur de Potion.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait le visage cireux, un nez crochu, les cheveux gras et ses yeux noirs débordaient de colère.

-Entrés ! Dit-il sur un ton sec.

Les élèves entrèrent sans faire de bruit et s'installèrent en silence. Hermione et Silà s'assirent devant Ron et Harry.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons… nous allons faire de la… ah de la cuisine ! Dit Rogue fulminant de rage.

-Hein ?

-Oui, notre très cher directeur veut détendre l'atmosphère de c'est dernier temps. Sachant que je vous fait faire des potions qui bien souvent vous devez boire et d'après vos thermes son « dégueulas » alors nous allons faire passer le goût dans des gâteaux fait par vos soins.

-Oh pitié je suis une merde en cuisine. Se plaigna Neville.

-Se cour se répétera trois fois dans l'année. Nous allons faire de la potion de vieillissement. Les instructions sont marquées au tableau. Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit. Dépêchez vous, nous avons assez perdu de temps !

Personne n'osa discuter les ordres de leur professeur. Les instructions s'inscrivirent au tableau et tout le monde se mit au travail.

-Il est toujours comme sa ? Demanda Silà.

-Ouais, mais la je trouve qu'il est un peu calme.

-Au secours je comprends rien. C'est quoi 200 grammes d'oreilles de chauve-souris ou 2 grammes d'aile de mouche ? Dit Ron paniqué.

-Monsieur Potter, de quelle couleur est votre potion ?

-Euh rose.

-Rose ! Elle devrait être verte ! Vous êtes désespérant. 20 points enlevés à Griffondor.

D'un coup de baquette il vida le chaudron de Harry.

-Vous pouvez recommencer. Dit il avec un sourire narquois, puis il se tourna vers Silà dont la potion avait la couleur demandé. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je…

Il leva un doigt.

-Ah oui Silà Parker, la nouvelle de Griffondor. Seriez-vous aussi une mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?

Rogue avait dit cela en regardant Hermione, qui avait soudain trouvé un très grand intérêt pour ses yeux de Véracrasse.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Silà venait de répondre sur un ton claquant. Harry pouvait voir ses poings se serrer.

-Parce que vous vous prenez, à peine arrivée, pour une virtuose en potion.

-Je le suis ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton sec.

-Oh, prétentieuse avec sa. Et je vous prierez de me parlé sur un notre ton mademoiselle !

Les Serpentards abhorraient un sourire mauvais.

-Je ne suis pas une prétentieuse ! Le doseur en verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main explosa entre ses doigts.

Rogue eut un moment de recule.

-Vous perdez votre sang froid, jeune fille. Dit-il calmement. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour prendre votre heure de colle.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas, elle…

-Monsieur Potter je vois que vous avez envie de rejoindre mademoiselle Parker. Vous viendrez me voir vous aussi. Et maintenant retournez à votre cours !

Rogue tourna les talons et alla s'assoire à son bureau.

-Laisse Harry.

Harry débordait de colère. Il venait de se prendre une heure de colle injustement et en plus il devait refaire cette foutu potion !

Après un quart d'heure de dur labeur, il réussit à rattraper son retard. Sa potion n'avait plus une couleur rose mais bleu vert. La potion d'Hermione et Silà était verte émeraude.

-Bon je pense que ça doit être bon. Déclara Ron avec espoir.

Rogue venait de se lever et fit un tour de sa salle de classe.

-Prenez tous un échantillon de votre potion. Maintenant venez chercher les ingrédients pour … Heu… se que vous voulez après tout c'est vous qui allez le mangez.

Tous les élèves virent s'agglutiner au tour du bureau. Harry revint à sa place avec de la farine, du sucre, de l'huile de je ne sais quoi et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du yaourt.

-T'es sur de toit ? Demanda Ron en regardant les ingrédients d'un air suspicieux.

-C'est le seul truc que je sais faire.

-Je te fais confiance.

Toute la classe se mit à faire avec le plus grand soins leur gâteau. Harry entendit Draco

Malefoy dire que c'était une tâche de domestique. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une forte odeur de brûlé envie la pièce.

-Monsieur Londubat ! Vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de brûler tout se qui vous passe sous la main.

-Alors la sang-de-Bourbe, je vois que tu n'es pas bonne en tout.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes Malefoy. Elle le repoussa sur sa chaise.

-Ah Granger ! Ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains !

Et sur ce il lui envoya le reste de pâte à gâteau sur la robe de Hermione.

Au moment, où elle alla riposter…

-Professeur Rogue vous allez le laissé faire ? McGonagall venait de rentrer dans la salle.

-Malefoy reposer sa tout de suite !

-Bonjour professeur McGonagall !

-J'exige que monsieur Malefoy est une retenu.

-Mais… Le professeur de Métamorphose lui jeta un regard noir. Bon Draco vous viendrez me voir vous aussi, vous aurez la même punition que Potter et Parker.

-Bien le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir après vos cours. Au revoir. Elle partie en claquant la porte.

Draco était outré.

-Mais Professeur, il hors de question que…

-Ne discutez pas ! Se tournant vers la classe. Rangez vos affaires et gardez bien vos mixture de côté jusqu'au prochain cours. Vous pouvez disposez.

Les élèves n'en revenaient pas. Depuis six ans, c'était la première fois qu'il laissait ses élèves, où plutôt ses victimes, sortir bien avant la sonnerie.

-Malefoy, Parker, Potter. Vous recevrez vos punitions ce soir. Et maintenant disparaissez !

Les trois prisonniers préférèrent se retirer pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

Le reste de la journée se passa très calmement et même fut très endormant. En effet, après leur cours de potion, ils durent subir les odeurs entêtantes de la salle de Trewlaney, qui pour changée disait à Harry qu'il allait mourir dans des atroces souffrances et qu'il ne serait sûrement pas le seul. Elle avait dit cela en regardant Silà.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle est folle. Avait chuchoter Harry et Ron à son oreille.

Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle disait que deux personnes allaient mourir. Sûrement l'âge ! Avait pensé Harry.

Après le déjeuné, ils eurent deux heure d'Histoire de la magie avec le fantôme du professeur Binns, qui avait selon Harry dû mourir d'ennuis face à sa vie monotone (il n'était pas le seul(Tyto)). Mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Pendant ses deux looongues heures, il eut tout le temps de dévisager Silà. Sa chevelure de feu découvrait un visage angélique aux traits fins, elle avait un nez aquilin, la peau crémeuse et ses yeux… ses yeux légèrement en amande, étaient d'une couleur verte, plus foncée que ceux de Harry, et cerclé d'or. Leurs iris étaient rouge, ils étaient tout simplement magnifique.

Il fut arraché de sa contemplation en entendant les faibles ronflements de Ron. En effet, celui-ci était avachit sur son parchemin resté vierge depuis le début de l'année. Harry se demandait même pourquoi il prenait la peine de le sortir, Ron restait toujours la plume à quelque centimètre du parchemin et se plongeait dans une contemplation intense jusqu'à la fin du cours. Harry quant à lui préférait remplir sa feuille non du cour mais de différent dessin comme des vifs d'or et autre objets aillant un lien avec le Quidditch. Il essaya de le réveiller en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il n'obtenu qu'un grognement sonore se qui attira l'intention d'Hermione qui avait les sourcils froncés et une expression de profonde indignation, quant à Silà elle ne put esquisser un sourire en coin. Des rires avaient éclatés quelques rangées derrière eux. Harry se retourna et vit Draco Malefoy regarder Ron en le montrant du dois, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, quand la sonnerie retentit. Harry ressentait un sentiment de gène envers son meilleur ami, ils ne faisaient pas très bonne impression auprès de la nouvelle jeune fille.

La journée se termina par une heure de soins aux créatures magique, ou Hagrid leur fit découvre une espèce de serpent avec deux énormes oreilles et une couleur vert criard.

-Se sont des Serpentins. Dit fièrement Hagrid.

-Ils sont ridicules. Dit Parvati Patil tout en restant assez loin d'eux.

-C'est pas la mascotte des Serpentards ? Demanda Ron.

-Ou les Serpentards eux-mêmes ? Renchéri Harry regardant sous tous les angles les étranges créatures.

Tous les Griffondors éclatèrent de rires. Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

-Hum hum. Dit Hagrid.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers lui et attendirent qu'il continu son cours.

-Alors les serpentins on une particularité, ils peuvent comme ainsi dire lire dans les pensées…

-Hein ?

-Oui monsieur Malefoy, ils ressentent tous les sentiments cachés et la vérité cachée.

Bon aujourd'hui nous allons juste faire de la pratique. Harry je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Hagrid lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se bassa (de moitié) et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Bon j'ai fait plusieurs à qui je désignerait les différentes tâches.

Le premier groupe sera Ron, Neville, Crabbe, Gibs et Perkinson vous allez prendre un serpentin et allez me le dessinez. Parvati, Lavande, Goyle, Smith et Jade vous allez me récupérer le venin que vous mettrez dans cette bouteille. Et ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne vous mordront pas. Dit il en voyant les têtes que faisaient ses élèves. Hermione, Malefoy, Seamus, Dean et Silà vous allez vous présenter au Serpentin.

-Nous présenter ? Et lui que va-t-il faire ? Demanda Draco de sa voix traînante.

-Il va vous traduire bien sur.

-J'avais oublié que monsieur avait la langue fourchu.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lui lancer un regard noir.

Silà qui se trouvait en face de Harry, recula de quelque pas et regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Demanda Silà à Hermione.

Hermione parut gênée.

-Harry est un fourchlangue.

Silà le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu… Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'il est un fourchlangue, que c'est un mauvais sorcier.

-Et sa le dérange pas de le répandre dans l'école ! Dit Silà d'un ton brusque.

-En fait, pendant notre deuxième année, on faisaient partit d'un club de duel et durant le premier cour Justin Flinflechey c'est fait attaquer par un serpent. Alors Harry est intervenu. A cette époque, Harry lui-même ne savait pas qu'il en était un, et depuis toute l'école le sait.

-Ce don, enfin si on peut l'appeler comme sa, se transmet de génération en génération ?

Hermione hocha positivement la tête.

-Alors, son père en était un ?

-Non, il est devenu un fourchlangue lorsque tu-sais-qui lui a lancé le sortilège impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra.

-Voldemort ? Demanda Silà d'une voix forte.

L'assistance, à l'exception de Harry frissonna à son nom. Tous les regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Au seul regard froid de Silà suffit à leur faire tourner la tête.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Quand l sort à ricoché' sur Harry en anéantissant tu-sais-qui, celui-ci lui a donné certains de ses pouvoirs contre son grés.

Silà parut soulagée. Par la suite, elle s'était radoucit, en perdant quelque peut sa froideur, à l'égard de Harry.

-Bon le groupe d'Hermione venez par ici et asseyez- vous ! Merci !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec une magnifique grimace de Draco. Hagrid prit l'un des serpentins et le posa sur une caisse devant les élèves.

-Hermione tu vas commencer par te présenter Nom, prénom, âge et don spécifique, enfin si vous en avez un , ensuite tout le regarde dans les yeux sans siller, mais avant Harry tu peux faire connaissance à Bourbi des…

Il fut interrompu par les moqueries de Draco.

-...des consignes.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se tourna vers le serpent et un long sifflement sortit de sa bouche, laissant de glace tous les élèves. Seul Silà ne silla pas d'un pouce mais personne ne le remarqua. Une fois le sinistre discours finit, Hermione commença :

-Hermione Granger, sorcière sans don spécifique. Hermione appliqua à la lettre les consignes de Hagrid. Bourbi s'était élevé au niveau de sa tête et sondait les yeux de celle-ci. Puis il fit un signe positif et se tourna vers Harry et un son beaucoup plus mélodieux se répandit dans l'air, Harry semblait complètement envoûté par la voix du Serpentin. Son regard se planta dans celui d'Hermione, entrouva la bouche, mais se ne fut pas son timbre habituel qui en sortit, sa voix était enchantée, douce. Seul Hermione pouvait entendre se qu'il lui disait. Du point de vu des autres élèves, ils ne voyaient que les lèvres de Harry remuer. Et se fut ainsi pour tous les élèves.

**Du point de vus de Draco**

La mystérieuse voix résonnait dans l'esprit de Draco, tel le choixpau quelques années auparavant.

-Pourquoi caches-tu se que tu es vraiment ?

-Que veux-tu dire Potter ?

-Je ne suis pas Harry, je communique avec toi par son intermédiaire c'est tout pour en revenir à se que je voulais dire il faut que tu interroge ton cœur ! Il n'est pas que de marbre comme tout le monde le pense.

-Tout le monde ne le pense pas !

-En es-tu sûr ?

-...

-Ne te mens pas à toi-même, et tu sais de quoi je parle ! L'oiseau doit prendre son envole !

**Du point de vus de Silà**

-Tu es quelqu'un de très mystérieuse tu es unique…

-Sortez de ma tête !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je vois des blessures, ton cœur a beaucoup souffert c'est dernier temps. Il t'empêche d'aimer, de peur qu'il ne souffre encore.

-Je ne suis pas un livre ouvert…

-Tu as une très forte personnalité, certes mais ne me sous-estime pas. Un conseille accepte toi tel que tu es, la nature t'a faite ainsi accepte le.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de sa tête. Le reste du cours, ils essayèrent de faire manger les serpentins et récoltèrent leur venin tout en méditant sur ce que leur avait dit Bourbi.

Le soir venu, le quatuor était assis devant le feu crépitant, quand un hibou de couleur de jais s'engouffra dans leur salle commune. Harry s'empara des deux lettres en donnant une à Silà.

-Quoi !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Hermione.

-Rogue nous a mis notre heure de colle demain, pendant l'heure d'entraînement de Quidditch !

-Qu… Quoi. Bafouilla Ron. Il n'a pas le droit.

-Bah, il la fait.

-Vous devez faire quoi ?

-Egaliser l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch à l'aide d'un mettre ruban et d'un ciseau moldu.

Et sur cette merveilleuse nouvelle il partit se coucher en fulminant de rage.

Merci à tous ceux qui mon envoyé des reviews, merci de m'avoir encouragé.

**Tyto27** : La suite arrive bientôt, je pense que je mettrai la suite dans quelques jours!

**Lily078.**


	3. Retenu et imprévu

Voici le chapitre 3 désolé pour le retard j'ai eut un petit problème avec mon ordi!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Retenue et imprévu.  
  
Se fut de bonne heure et de mauvaise humeur qu'ils se levèrent le lendemain matin. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue à 9h30. C'est ainsi, qu'après le petit déjeuné, Harry, Silà et Draco (celui-ci un peu à l'écart) se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. (Et non vers les vestiaires).  
  
Sur la pelouse était posé une table, sur laquelle trois paires de ciseaux reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Il y avait aussi trois mètre (centimètre dans se cas) rubans qui de loin paraissaient tout à fait normal pour un moldu, mais de près, Harry pu y lire « Forêt vierge trop long encore un millimètre parfait trop cour vraiment trop cour tu ne seras jamais jardinier arrêtes le massacre ! »  
  
-Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là. Constata Draco.  
  
-T'as trouvé sa tout seul ?! Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ouais ! Et d'ailleurs il ne viendra pas.  
  
Il lui tendit un mot griffonné par le professeur de Potion. Harry lui arracha des mains.  
  
-Tu le savais ?!  
  
-Non, c'était posé sur la table. Elle te serve à quoi tes binocles !  
  
Harry aurait voulut rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais il sentit la main de Silà se poser sur son bras. Sa main dégageait une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, le détendant étrangement. Il s'était calmé. A ce moment rien ne pouvait le mettre en colère, même le sourire vainqueur que lui envoya Draco.  
  
-Bon, plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira. Dit philosophiquement Silà, en prenant une paire de ciseaux. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le droit à la magie.  
  
Les deux garçons lui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Il ne devait pas y avoir entraînement, aujourd'hui ?  
  
-On devait faire les qualifications pour les places de batteur et de poursuiveur, puisque ils ont tous finit leur scolarité. Et vu que c'est le capitaine qui doit s'en occuper, on a dû les reporter à la semaine prochaine.  
  
-Ah, j'ai auqu'une envie de faire un travail de domestique ! (Devinez qui c'est qui dit sa, hein ?)  
  
Draco regardait ses deux camarades de retenue s'affairer par terre.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu vas te casser un ongle ? Ironisa son Potter adoré.  
  
-Toi sa ne te dérange peut-être pas, mais c'est la tâche de se gros balourd de Hagrid ! Je refuse catégoriquement de faire son travail !  
  
-Ne traite plus jamais Hagrid ! !  
  
Harry s'était levé, la main crispée, dans sa poche, sur sa baguette.  
  
-H ! ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer toute la journée ! Alors taisez-vous et mettez-vous au travail ! !  
  
La voix de Silà avait un timbre terrifiant. Ils ne préférèrent pas discuter son ordre. Une fois sa gueulante poussée (Dédicace à Mme Labrit) (Vivi, je confirme : Tyto.), elle remit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et retourna à sa besogne. Un quart d'heure se passa dans le silence, ils n'avaient fait qu'un tiers du terrain quand :  
  
-Quand je le dirais à mon père...  
  
-Tu t'en remets toujours à ton père ? Tu ne peux pas assumer tes actes pour une fois ?  
  
-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'as jamais eu de père, Potter !  
  
-Je préfère n'en avoir jamais eu, plutôt que d'avoir un père comme le tien !  
  
-Que lui reproches-tu à mon père ?  
  
-Ce que je lui reproche ? C'est un mangemort, il est tellement froid qu'il ne doit pas avoir de cœur, il n'a pas de place pour les sentiments, sauf peut-être à l'égard de Voldemort !  
  
Draco grinça des dents entendant se nom maudit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu es jaloux ? Ton père aurait du rejoindre les rangs de celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Sans sa tu ne serais sûrement pas orphelin ! Quoique, ta mère étant une sang-de-bourbe, n'aurait pas fait long feu !  
  
-Ne traite pas ma mère ! !  
  
Draco continua de parler comme si de rien n'était, il ne prit pas en compte la menace de Harry.  
  
-D'ailleurs, c'est comme Granger, ses jours son comptés !...  
  
-Tu me cherches ?...  
  
-Ainsi que les Weasley, ces traîtres de leur sang...  
  
S'en était de trop, Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa droit sur le cœur de son ennemi. Draco fit de même pour parer une attaque éventuelle.  
  
Tout comme ses deux camarades, elle tenait serrée dans son poing, une baguette d'un noir d'ébène (normal puisque sa baguette est faite en cette matière.), légèrement torsadée. Par endroit, de fine nervure d'un or pur apparaissait. Sa magie, courait le long de ses doigts. Quelques étincelles noires et or jaillirent à l'extrémité de celle-ci. Elle était prête à arrêter la bagarre qui menaçait d'éclater. Les oreilles aux aguets, elle attendait le premier mouvement, un seul geste pour intervenir. Mais se qui attira son attention, c'était la nature.  
  
En effet, tout autour d'eux était comme figé, attentif face à la scène. Les oiseaux ne gazouillaient plus, aucun Hiboux n'apparaissait dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Puis, le vent se mit à souffler légèrement dans les branches des arbres, il devenait de plus en plus fort. Des bourrasques vinrent les décoiffés, déplaçant à grande vitesse des nuages aux airs menaçant.  
  
Harry ne prêtait aucun intérêt à tous ses détails, il jaugeait son ennemi du regard. Après s'être longuement regardé dans le blanc des yeux, trois sorts furent jetés au même moment.  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
-Stupéfix !  
  
-Impédimanta !  
  
Au moment où ils se croisèrent, une éclaire aveuglante les toucha en leur centre les faisant dévier vers chaqu'une des trois personnes. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leur course et touchèrent de plein fouet leur destinataire.  
  
Tous trois les prirent en plein cœur. Harry, Draco et Silà furent projetés par terre, tout n'était que pénombre au tour d'eux, croyant être tombé dans l'inconscience, ils fermèrent les yeux pour se qui leur parut une éternité.  
  
De longues minutes plus tard, le noir était passé au blanc, puis en nuancé de différente couleur. Leur vision était flou, ils durent battre des paupière plusieurs fois à cause des rayons du soleil qui les éblouissaient.  
  
Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils se levèrent, lentement mais sûrement, sous un magnifique ciel bleu.  
  
-Oh mon cœur ! Se plaignit Draco.  
  
-On devrait peut-être rentrer, en espérant que Rogue comprenne... (C'est pas demain la veille !) Dit Harry.  
  
-Et aller voir Dumbledore, on ne sait jamais.  
  
-Silà à raison. Harry se tourna vers Draco qui leva les épaules.  
  
-Je ne suis pas très réticent à aller voir le vieux fou, mais pour une fois je ne suis pas contre.  
  
L'étrange trio partit donc vers le château, et traversèrent plusieurs corridors ainsi que plusieurs escalier pour arriver enfin devant la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial.  
  
-Heu, quelqu'un connaît le mot de passe ? Questionna Harry.  
  
Les deux autres firent un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas à se creuser les méninges bien longtemps. En effet, la gargouille pivota sur elle-même, dévoilant un escalier de pierre. Une minute plus tard, Dumbledore descendait, vêtu d'une magnifique robe pourpre aux fines étoiles brodées d'or. Il regarda tour à tour ses trois élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi- lune.  
  
-Professeur pouvons-nous vous parler, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Mais bien sur monsieur Potter. Suivez moi.  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans le majestueux bureau du directeur. Harry avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, de changer chez Dumbledore. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir au bureau et croisa les doigts sous son menton.  
  
-Je vous écoute.  
  
-Voilà, ce matin nous devions faire une retenue avec le professeur Rogue...  
  
Dumbledore haussa les sourcils.  
  
-...Sur le terrain de Quidditch, nous avions noté son absence qu'il avait justifiée par un mot. On a donc commencé à faire se qu'il nous avait demandé, quand...  
  
-Quand ? L'encouragea Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait le dire ou pas. Mais Draco fut le plus rapide.  
  
-Nous nous sommes disputé. Monsieur.  
  
-Ah ! Je ne vois pas un grand changement dans cela !  
  
-Mais au moment ou nous nous sommes jeté des sorts la foudre nous a touchés. Nous rendant inconscient pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
-Je vois Lucius, il faudrait...  
  
-Euh... Excusez moi, mais Lucius c'est mon père, moi je suis Draco.  
  
« C'est bon gateux ! » Pensa-t-il.  
  
-En effet, je vois c'est très étrange !  
  
Il se tourna vers Silà.  
  
-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, mademoiselle.  
  
-Je m'appelle Silà Parker. Vous m'avez admis dans votre école hier soir.  
  
-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom ?  
  
-Euh... Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
-Donc voici la progéniture des célèbres James Potter et Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-S'aillait il est devenu fou ! Se dit Draco à haute voix.  
  
-C'est fou comme vous pouvez leur ressembler !  
  
Il se retourna, encore une fois, vers Silà.  
  
-Vos parents ne sont pas à Poudlard ?  
  
-Ma mère était à Salem.  
  
-Et votre père ?  
  
-Je n'en est pas !  
  
Il en resta là.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers un Phénix au plumage éclatant. Il fut reconnu par Harry comme étant Phumsec. Il lui caressa longuement la tête avant de commencer son récit.  
  
-Tous les 500 cents ans les neufs planètes de notre système solaire s'aligne dans un parfait axe.  
  
Les trois auditeurs ne voyaient pas où leur directeur en voulait en venir.  
  
-Pour les moldus, se n'est qu'un spectacle, extraordinaire certes, mais sans plus. A l'inverse, pour les vi... hum... les anciens sorciers, qui le savent bien sur, c'est un évènement exceptionnel, certain donnerais tout ce qu'il possède pour pouvoir voir ce phénomène.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-A la seconde où les planètes s'alignent, l'une des magies les plus anciennes se concentre au cœur de chaqu'une d'elles pour se déversé sur la Terre et la frappe aux différent haut lieu de magie comme Beaubaton, Durmstrang, l'institut de Salem, le collège du Soleil le levant en Chine ou encore Poudlard. Personne ne sait se qui se passera précisément, jusqu'à présent, il c'est avéré que les cas on tous différés. Seul celui, ou celle, qui en sera touché le découvrira. Et dans votre cas, vous êtes allés dans le passé.  
  
-Super, et pour faire quoi ? Questionna Silà.  
  
-Vous avez été affublé, comme qui dirai, d'une mission et tout le long de votre vie vous serez protégé par celle-ci, une partie de leur magie fait partit de vous à présent.  
  
-Comme elles sont généreuses ! Donc si j'ai bien compris, d'après vous les planètes ont pété un plomb et nous ont envoyé dans le pass !  
  
-Exacte, Monsieur Malefoy.  
  
-Peut-on savoir de combien avons-nous remonté dans le temps ?  
  
-Vingt ans.  
  
Draco failli s'étouffer.  
  
-Bon et bien nous voilà. Maintenant comment fait-on pour repartir. C'est pas que je m'em... que je m'ennuie mais j'ai plein de chose à faire...  
  
-Comme envoyer un hibou à ton papa.  
  
-La ferme Potter !  
  
-Mes enfants calmez-vous. Je vois que vous vous détestez autant que vos parents se détestent. Pour votre information monsieur Malefoy c'est à vous de trouver le moyen de retourner chez vous en trouvant le pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous n'avez pas été choisie au hasard.  
  
Ses trois élèves étaient légèrement déboussolés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Après une minute de silence (clin d'œil à Mina, Mumu, Galette... elles se reconnaîtrons.) :  
  
-Nous pouvons émettre quelques hypothèses sur votre présence...  
  
-Comme... Demanda Silà les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
  
-Comme, reprit-il, modifié certains éléments du passé. Mais je vous mets en gardes quand le changeant se n'est pas sans risque. Certains philosophes pense qu'en changeant le passé nous pouvons faire apparaître le néant.  
  
-Mais de toute façon se qui est écrit, est écrit. Le destin ne peut-être changé.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mademoiselle Parker, qui sait, vous êtes la preuve vivante que tout peut arriver !  
  
-Que ferait-on dans le passé si nous ne pouvons le changer, on nous a pas envoyé ici pour jolie, je me trompe ?  
  
-C'est une très bonne question monsieur Potter. Tachez d'y réfléchir. Souvenez-vous que c'est à vous de le découvrir !  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Oui, monsieur Potter ?  
  
-Pourrions-nous savoir quel âge on nos parents ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr. James et Lucius ont tous les deux seize ans. Mais je ne sais qui sont vos mères.  
  
-Narcissa Black.  
  
-Seize ans.  
  
-Lily Evans.  
  
-Kof kof (je précise il s'étouffe à moiti !) Lily Evans et James Potter sont vos parents ? Qui lu cru !  
  
-Oui, je sais qu'ils se détestaient, mais pourtant je suis bien l !  
  
-Il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas en très bons thermes. Mais je confirme, vous avez les yeux de Lily.  
  
-Excusez moi de vous coupez dans cette très intéressante conversation, mais que faisons nous maintenant ?  
  
-Eh bien, Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez commencer par vous asseoir et attendre cinq petite minutes que je revienne.  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore réapparu avec deux fioles de couleur mauve et aux pulpes bleu claire.  
  
-A par la couleur sa ressemble à de l'orangina.  
  
-A quoi ?  
  
-Laisse tomber ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Voici, Monsieur Potter du Personificatum. C'est un peu comme le Polynectar, mais les effets son permanent jusqu'à se que l'antidote soit pris. Bien entendu vous n'aurez pas besoin de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre. Cette potion va transformer votre physique, vous serez pratiquement l'opposé de se que vous étiez.  
  
En voyant leurs aires interrogateur il ajouta :  
  
-Buvez et vous verrez.  
  
Il tendit les deux fioles aux étranges liquides à Harry et à Draco.  
  
-Pourquoi elle, elle n'en prend pas ? Demanda Draco avec impertinence.  
  
-Parce que mademoiselle Parker, n'a aucun parent à Poudlard et elle ne ressemble à personne que je connaisse.  
  
Il leur fit un signe de tête pour les encourager à boire. Harry et Draco ne se firent pas prier et buvèrent d'une traite leurs fioles.  
  
Harry sentit le liquide froid couler au plus profond des ses entrailles. Le produit passa dans ses artères, puis dans ses veines et dans les moindres petits vaisseaux. La potion courait dans tout son corps. Il était complètement figé, parylisé. Il ne pouvait bouger, aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient. Une main le poussa à s'asseoir ou il s'assit contraint et forcé.  
  
Il put voir Draco assit à côté de lui plus pâle qu'un linge et Silà les regardant inquiètes, avant de s'évanouir. Quand Harry et Draco se réveillèrent, ils étaient endoloris.  
  
-Sa va ? Demanda Silà.  
  
-Mouais sa peut aller, j'ai vu mieux. Lui répondit Harry.  
  
Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et plaça un miroir à pied devant eux. Draco étouffa un cri d'horreur. Ses cheveux qui étaient d'habitude blond étaient à présent d'un noir de jet, ses yeux gris bleu étaient de couleur noisette, son teint blanc s'était transformé en matt, il avait pris quelques centimètres ainsi que de quelques kilos de muscle.  
  
Harry quant à lui avait enlevé ses lunettes s'étant aperçu qu'il voyait plutôt flou avec. Il avait les cheveux châtain, tirant plus vers le foncé et clairsemé de quelques mèches au léger reflet rouge. Sa peau était également bronzé et dorée. Ses yeux qu'il aimait beaucoup n'étaient plus d'un merveilleux vert émeraude, mais d'un bleu marine presque noire. Sa silhouette s'était, tout comme Draco, allongé et épaissit. Seul un détail n'avait pas changé, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire trônait inlassablement sur son front.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que se détail est réglé, vous allez me promettre de ne rien dévoiler à vos parents...  
  
-Mais pourquoi...  
  
-Laissez-moi finir Monsieur Malefoy. Il ne faut rien leur dévoiler sa pourrait leur faire un choc dans les thermes ou se trouve vos parents vous pourriez annuler définitivement votre naissance.  
  
-Argument convainquant. Dit Draco.  
  
-Mais si ce sont eux qui le découvrent ? Interrogea Harry.  
  
-Se sera peut-être différent. Répondit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors promettez-le moi !  
  
-On vous le promet professeur. Dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
-Bien. Venez avec moi. Demain nous allons vous répartir dans les différentes maisons...  
  
-Mais nous savons déjà où nous sommes !  
  
-Oui, dans vingt ans. Je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir cette nuit, il va falloir que vous y restez jusqu'à demain matin, je viendrais vous chercher, je vous donnerez vos uniformes, vu que vous ne pouvez pas garder cela, qui sont aux couleurs de Griffondor et de Serpentard, avant la répartition. Ensuite je vous donnerais vos nouveaux noms de famille. Nous y voilà. Bon je vous laisse à demain.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une chambre où trois lits étaient installés. Au centre de la pièce il y avait une table basse, sur laquelle un jeu d'échec version sorcier et un jeu de bataille explosive y étaient posés.  
  
Après un repas copieux apporté par des elfes de maisons et après quelques parties, ou même Draco joua il arriva l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait voir ses parents, penser qu'il pourrait peut-être même leur parler. Et c'est sur ces pensée qu'il s'indormit.

Voilà voilà. Je mettrais la suite je ne sais quand je n'ai écrit que la moitié du chapitre quatre. N'ésitez pas à me mettre une petite review bonne comme mauvaise sa fait toujours plaisir et sa ne prend que 30 secondes.

Biz à tous! !

Merci

**Alpo:** Une petite fic pour voir?

**Tyto27: **A quand t fic ?

**Jamsie-cass:** Que de bons auteurs! Alalala!!


	4. Rencontre et découverte

Hello !

Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour écrire se chapitre mais j'ai succombé au syndrome de la page blanche et j'ai la flêmingite aiguë ! Lol ! ! Mais bon j'ai réussie à le finir donc bonne lecture en espérant que sa vous plaise ! !

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre et découverte

Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par Dumbledore en personne. D'un geste machinal, Harry chercha à taton sur sa table de nuit ses lunettes pour se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus.

-Non pas déjà, il est six heures du mat !

-Je sais Monsieur Malefoy. Le directeur lui tira les couvertures. Mais dans une heure il faut que vous soyez près.

-Oh, j'ai la tête dans le cul. Grommela Draco en se levant.

Dumbledore fit la sourde oreille.

-A qui le dit tu ! Approuva Silà.

Il attendit quelques minutes que ses élèves soient plus réceptifs au message qui devait leur délivrer.

-Draco, Harry vous allez désormais vous appeler respectivement Alexandre et Angèle Harper.

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est normal qu'on est le même nom de famille ? S'inquiéta Draco.

-Oui, ici vous êtes frères tachez de vous en souvenir, Dumbledore confirma les craintes de Draco, et Silà est votre demi-sœur...

I-l n'est pas question que Potter...

-Harper.

-Bon Harper si vous voulez, soit mon frère !

-Entièrement d'accord ! Renchéri Harry.

-Pourtant il va bien falloir vous y faire ! Trancha Dumbledore. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, les noms c'est fait, dit-il pour lui-même. Vous venez de l'institut des trois étoiles en Australie. Le père d'Alexandre et d'Angèle est un langue de plomb muté au ministère de la magie d'Angleterre et c'est marié sous peu, disons il y a six mois, avec la mère de Silà. Je ne vous mets pas sous l'emprise du sort du silence. Enfin, pour l'instant.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, Alexandre, si il y a, comment dire des dérapages je pourrais en être contraint, comprenez-vous ?

Dumbledore faisait tournoyer lentement sa baguette entre ses mains. Draco la mine déconfite :

-Oui, c'est clair.

-Bon, si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous savez ou me trouver, le mot de passe est _Chocoball_. Je pense que c'est tout, les elfes de maisons vous on laissé des uniformes dans la salle de bain, je vous laisse vous préparer. Rendez-vous dans trente minutes devant la grande salle.

A ces derniers mots il sortit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le trio frais et dispo était devant les portes de la grande salle attendant patiemment le bourreau du réveil (c-à-d Dumbledore). Les élèves retardataires (les flemmards) les regardaient d'un œil intrigué.

Dumbledore arriva enfin accompagné du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci portait l'habituel Choixpau magique et son tabouret à trois pieds.

-Attendez que votre nom soit donné avant d'entrée.

-Je vois qu'elle a toujours été aussi peau de vache. Murmura Draco à Harry et Silà.

Il était vrai qu'à son expression si sévère aux lèvres pincées on n'aurait pas très envie de resté enfermée seul rien que cinq secondes en sa présence !

Harry avait l'impression de revivre la répartition de sa première année, l'attente interminable avant de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangé où tout simplement à quelle destiné il était vouée. (C-à-d que Harry peut suivre le chemin de ses parents tout comme celui de Voldi.)

Il ne manquait plus que...

SPLACH ! ! ! ! ! !

-Peeves ! !

Une bombe à eau vint s'écraser sur le sommet du crâne de Draco.

Le brouhaha de la grande salle s'interrompit quelques minutes puis la voix lointaine de McGonagall les invita à entrer.

-Alexandre Harper.

Il fallut à Draco le coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry pour comprendre que Alexandre Harper c'était lui !

Il s'avança donc de son habituel pas assuré vers le choixpau magique que McGonagall lui enfonça sur la tête.

Point de vu de Draco

Le chemin restant, lui paraissait long. Sa faisait une éternité qu'il marchait, tous les regards étaient posé sur lui, mais il feintait de les voir.

Il ralenti le pas sur les deux derniers mètres...

« _Et si il m'envoyait ailleurs ? __A Griffondor par exemple, si mon père l'apprenait je suis mort ! Et si j'étais déçu par mes parents ? Parents ? C'est un bien grand mot. » _

Le vieux chapeau rapiécé lui boucha la vue et sa voix raisonna dans sa tête.

-Je pense déjà savoir ou t'envoyer. Mais toi ? Que veux-tu faire ? Je vois le doute te submerger.

-J'ai confiance en moi ! Et je sais très bien ou je veux aller !

-Si tu le dis. Après tout ses ton choix même si il est un peu forcé...

-SERPENTARD !

Alexandre se leva et partit s'asseoir à côté de la poupée barbie aux longs cheveux blond connu sous le nom de Lucius Malefoy, qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert.

-Angèle Harper.

Harry dégluti difficilement. Il avait toujours cette boule au creux de son estomac. Ces dernières années, il avait appris à passer les épreuves avec un visage impassible et parfois plus dur qu'il ne le voulait. Il pensait qu'au moins derrière se masque il ne laissait voir aucun sentiment car il avait toujours eut peur qu'on s'en serve contre lui et ainsi qu'on puisse le détruire. Depuis l'épisode de la prophétie il ne pouvait se permettre se genre d'écart.

Harry avança lentement entre les rangées, il prenait bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de certain Griffondor.

Point de vu de Harry

La dernière vision qu'il eut au moment où le Choixpau s'abaissa sur ses yeux se fut de voir Peter entre James et Sirius les regardant avec admiration.

_« J'aimerais avoir un tête à tête avec se chhhèèèr Peter. Juste lui, moi et ma baguette ! Niark niark niark ! »_

-Désolé de te coupé dans tes pensées...

-Oups.

-Je vois, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avaispas eut un cas aussi compliqué que le tien ! A vrai dire ton soit disant frère n'était pas mal non plus !

-Je peux peut-être vous simplifier la tâche ! Tout se que vous voulez sauf Serpentard !

-Pourtant, c'est une bonne maison et tu as une de nombreuses qualités te permettant d'y aller. Je vois que tu es un fourchlangue et...

-Pas SERPENTARD ! !

-OK, OK ! Alors Poufsouffle sa tirait ?

-...

-Non, je rigole bien sur.

-Bon je n'ai pas très envie de rester là toute la journée !

-Je me dépêche, je me dépêche ! Donc je vois que tu as aussi beaucoup, oui beaucoup de courage. Certains éléments de ta vie, ton endurcie, ton fait mûrir plus vite, sa ta forgé. Oui, je penses que...

-GRIFFONDOR ! !

(Gros, gros soupir de soulagement)

Angèle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor qui l'acclamèrent avec enthousiasme.

La population féminine de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle paraissait déçu.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jet en bataille lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-James Potter.

-Angèle Harper.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

-Je... Commença un garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs. Il fut coupé par James qui lui fit signe de se taire.

-Silà Parker.

Silà s'avança avec grâce le long de l'allée mais toujours avec un petit côté militaire dans le pas. Quand elle fut assise sur le tabouret elle jeta un regard furtif vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

Point de vu de Sil

_« Je déteste qu'on me regarde comme sa ! Bon nous y revoilà, retour à la case départ ! »_

Elle sourie légèrement en voyant Harry lui adresser un clin d'œil.

-Je pense que j'ai eut la totale aujourd'hui !

-Comment cela ?

-Vous êtes tous trois très difficiles à placer ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Alors voyons...

-Je déteste qu'on lise dans ma tête. Elle dit cela plus pour elle que pour le Choixpau.

-Je sais...

-Bon qu'on mette les points sur les « i ». Même discours que dans vingt ans :

Si vous m'envoyez à Serpentard, je vous ferais bouffé un Hippogriffe !

-Ouh, j'ai compris, pas Serpentard ! Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Raison personnel.

-Je vois. Bon vu ton caractère sa m'étonnerait que je t'envoie à Serdaigle. Je pense que ... oui... Tu sais tu me fais penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui...

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit (il y a vingt ans). Bon, on ne peut pas passer à l'essentiel ?

-D'accort, d'accort...

-GRIFFONDOR ! !

(Gros ouf de soulagement !)

Elle se dirigea vers la place que Angèle lui avait soigneusement gardée. Celui-ci regarda qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférente la majorité de la population masculine.

-Dit moi Silà tu me parais bien soulagée ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Enchanté je suis Sirius Black ! Le garçon qu'avait coupé James tout à l'heure, lui fit un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret et dont pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard fondaient. (N/A : Nous allons expliquer le « pratiquement ». En effet ¼ des filles sont sous le charme de Sirius ; ¼ pour James ; ¼ pour Remus et la dernière partie pour... Peter ? Non ! Celles qui restent sont déjà prises !)

Sirius était un beau jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq avec une carrure d'athlète, qui était dû à son poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant des yeux rieurs d'un noir aussi profond que la nuit.

Il prit la main de Silà et lui fit un baisemain. La concernée se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire de la situation. Plusieurs filles qui regardaient la scène fusillèrent Silà du regard.

-Sirius, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Se moqua Remus.

-Nan, mais tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'être un gentleman.

-Tu as raison. Remus Lupin. Sur ce il lui fit lui aussi un baisemain.

Remus avait se charme qui attirait, rien quand regardant son sourire mystérieux, ses yeux couleur ambre pareil à un loup, ses cheveux blond cendré et ses muscles fin (celui-ci jouant au même poste que Sirius). Même si ses trait étaient quelque peu tirés par la fatigue sa ne le rendait que plus attachant.

-James Potter, pour vous servir. Il s'inclina bien bas et fit le même geste que ses prédécesseurs.

Là, elle sentait qu'elle allait vraiment pas pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Ils étaient trop mignons ! Harry constata aussi qu'en peu de temps, Silà avait réussi l'exploit de se mettre presque la totalité de la population féminine dans le dos.

James mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt et avait un physique avantageux. En effet celui-ci était le capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondors et l'attrapeur. Ses yeux légèrement en amande était de couleur noisette et pétillaient de malice. Harry ressemblait vraiment à son père mis à par les yeux et les cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient bien en bataille et d'un noir de jet, mais on pouvait apercevoir que leur racine était jaune canarie.

Silà lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui haussa les épaules. Une réponse leur parvint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans. Je suis la préfète de Griffondor tout comme l'idiot à lunette.

C'était une magnifique jeune fille aux courbes parfaites, aux jambes élancées, un sourire radieux, de magnifiques yeux émeraude en amande et des cheveux brillant, lisse et... violet ?!

-Je suis aussi très heureux de te voir Evans.

-Silà Parker.

-Angèle Harper.

-J'ai recopié vos emploies du temps, tenez !

-Bon Evans tu permets on était dans les présentations.

-Oh, désolée de déranger Messire Potter.

-On en était à Peter, Peter Petegrow.

Le dernier des maraudeurs était physiquement comme l'intonation de son nom l'indique, petit et gros ! (A/N : Pas d'éloge du rat ! ! !) Châtain clair avec de petits yeux noirs et humides.

Silà lui serra la main, mais quand celui-ci voulut serrer celle d'Angèle, il se ratatina à vue d'œil devant le regard noir que Harry lui jetait. Peter poussait de petit gémissement comparable au couinement d'un rat, il tremblait littéralement de peur.

La tentions qui régnait entre eux était à couper au couteau.

-Vu que les présentations sont faites on...

-Je vois que tous les maraudeurs ne sont pas appréciés à tous les coups !

-Qui te dit que...

-Angèle, Silà je vous présente Sophia Orlov et Terry Zanotti.

-Salut ! Dirent-elles avec entrain.

Sophia était une belle brune aux yeux bleus pailletés d'or et au ton clair à cause de ses origines Russe du côté de son père.

Terry était blonde au regard noisette et au teint matte. Elle, Sophia et Lily étaient les filles les plus convoitées de Poudlard.

-Au fait, Potter j'aimerais que tu me rendes la couleur originel de mes cheveux.

-Euh... non.

-Non ?

-Non, et de toute façon il n'y a pas de contre sort !

-Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de contre sort pour toi non plus ! Elle commença à partir puis revint sur ses pas. Ah, j'oubliais tes cheveux deviendrons complètement jaune à midi.

James avait la bouche ouverte ressemblant ainsi à un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Oh, aller mon poussin ne fait pas cette tête ! Lui dit Sophia.

-Très drôle ! Il se tourna vers les deux nouveaux. Cette demoiselle est ma cousine.

_« Sa cousine ? Son père avait donc une cousine. Harry l'ignorais, peut-être que celle-ci vivait dans un autre pays, en Russie par exemple. Ou bien peut-être que Voldemort avait encore sévit et qu'elle était morte ? Qui sait ? En espérant bien sur que se n'était pas la deuxième solution ! »_

-Angèle tu viens ?

Silà le tira doucement de ses pensés. Il fit un signe positif de la tête.

_« Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée d'appeler Harry Angèle pourtant c'est un nom qu'il lui va bien... »_

Tout le « petit » groupe de 9 personnes se dirigea vers le double cours de métamorphose.

-Vous allez voir le professeur McGonagall est un très bon prof ! De plus c'est la directrice de Griffondor. Dit Lily avec enthousiasme.

-Ouuiii, vous allez voir elle est exxxxecptionnnellle ! Se moqua James imitant la voix de Lily.

-La ferme Potter !

-C'est l'amour fou entre ces deux là ! Murmura Silà à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Ils finiront par sortir ensemble. Remus les fit sursauter, il fermait la marche et était juste derrière eux.

-Sa se voix comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ironisa Angèle même si c'était un peu vrai.

-On dirait un vieux couple !

-Remus je t'ai entendu ! Lui cria James.

-Monsieur Potter ne crié pas dans les couloirs et rentré en classe !

-Oui professeur McGonagall.

Lily arborait un sourire satisfait.

Quelques minutes avant à la table des Serpentards

Draco s'avança vers la table des Serpentards, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds vira un garçon, que Draco reconnu comme étant le père Goyle, puis lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côté.

-Hé, le nouveau, je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy et je suis en septième année. Que les choses soient claires dans ma maison personne ne fait la loi...

_« Sa commence bien, mon père se prend pour un prince ! »_

-Si tu es à Serpentard ces que tu es un Sang pur, n'est-ce pas ?

Alexandre hocha la tête pour approuver.

-Bien ! Que penses-tu des Sang-de-bourbe ?

-Je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas leur place dans le monde de la magie.

-Très bien ! Il faut que tu saches certaines choses, tu vois la fille là-bas ?

Lucius lui montra une jeune fille d'un blond presque blanc et très jolie. Elle était entourée de plusieurs filles qui aux yeux de Draco avaient l'air de vrai pouff.

-Elle s'appelle Narcissa Black, elle est en sixième année et c'est ma fiancée donc ne t'avises pas de l'approcher de trop près, sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! Ensuite, il y a cette fille rousse là bas...

La fille en question était assise loin des autres en solitaire.

-Elle s'appelle Marina Weasley. Les Weaslay sont des traîtres de leur sang et vont généralement tous à Griffondor ! Si te ne veut pas être comme elle ne l'approche pas !

Sur ce il partit de la grande salle.

-Salut je m'appelle Séverus Rogue, nous sommes dans la même classe.

Draco sursauta à la mention du nom de son futur professeur de potion. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Rogue avait se même regard froid et se visage impassible. Ses cheveux noir et graisseux lui tombaient devant le visage.

-Euh... Salut, Alexandre Harper.

-Angèle Harper ces ton frère jumeau ? C'est bizarre que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison !

-C'est mon faux jumeau sa y fait peut-être. En fait on ne se ressemble pas du tout.

-Au ton que tu emplois tu à l'air de ne pas porter ton frère dans ton cœur.

-En effet !

-D'où tu viens ?

-D'Australie, de l'institut des trois étoiles.

-Et tu un sang pur ?

-Et toi ?

-Bien évidement !

-Alors arrêtes de poser des questions bêtes !

Severus était un peu vexé par la remarque de Alexandre mais bon, question bête, réponse bête !

-Qui est la fille qui est avec vous ?

-C'est notre demi-sœur, bon j'te raconterais sa une autre fois. On commence par quoi ?

-Par un double cours de métamorphose avec les Griffondors. D'ailleurs tous nos cour son avec les Griffondors.

-Super ! Déjà que je supporte Harper bien trop souvent en plus il faut que le supporte pendant les cours !

-Tu l'appelles par son nom de famille ?

-Cherches pas à comprendre.

-Ok ! On y va sinon nous allons être en retard et le professeur McGonagall n'est pas une tendre avec les Serpentards surtout que c'est la directrice des Griffondors.

Quelques instant plus tard dans la classe de métamorphose

Draco était assit à côté de Séverus au fond de la classe, juste devant Marina Weasley. Celle-ci était une très belle jeune fille aux yeux de miel mais au regard triste qui fit presque on dit bien presque mal à Draco.

Silà et Harry s'étaient assis à côté l'un l'autre. James et Sirius étaient derrière eux et devant Lily et Sophia. Sur les côtés se trouvaient Remus et Terry à leur droite et Peter du côté gauche.

McGonagall commença son cours en leur expliquant le programme de cette année. Elle allait les préparer aux ASPIC qui se dérouleraient l'année prochaine.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais tester vos connaissances !

-Et bah il risque d'être intéressant se cours ! A mourir d'ennuie !

-Vous disiez monsieur Potter ?

-Que les Serpentins risque d'avoir du mal madame.

-Monsieur Potter ! Cria presque McGonagall.

-Je rigolais professeur.

-Vous êtes désespérant !

-Je sais !

Tous les élèves s'en sortaient bien dans les révisions à l'acception de Peter qui essayait tant bien que mal de transformer sa boîte d'allumette en souris blanche. Sa boîte d'allumette avait de petites pattes et courait le long de sa table.

Harry essayait de transformer sa souris en écrin de bague, quand un morceau de parchemin apparu devant lui.

Que faites-vous en Angleterre, sans être indiscret ? James

Silà jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà Dumbledore ? Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Silà. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le parchemin des mains.

Deux membres très proches dans nos familles respectives sont morts il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ma mère et le père de Angèle et Alexandre se sont mariés. Nous sommes venu vivre en Angleterre pour ainsi dire oublier certains évènements. Sil

Qui étaient-ce ? Sirius

Black tu manques de tact. Sophia

C'étaient ma mère et son père. Angèle

Nous sommes désolés. Sirius et James

L'Australie ne vous manque pas trop. Lily

Non, c'est plus tôt nos amis qui nous manquent ! Angèle

On comprend. Remus

J'ai faim ! Peter

On s'en fou ! Terry

Ne soit pas si dur avec lui, poupée. Sirius

Ah, Black si tu tiens à la vie ferme là ! Terry

Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux, mais McGonagall nous regarde. Sophia

-Pr... heu Rogue ?

-Appelle moi Séverus, je préfère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Cette fille, Marina Weasley elle est toujours toute seule ?

-Personne n'ose l'approcher, sinon Lucius Malefoy s'arrange pour que tu restes seule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours enfin tu voix se que je veux dire.

-Mouais. J'ai entendu dire que les Weasley aimaient repeupler la Terre. Elle doit bien avoir des frères et sœurs ?

-Elle n'a pas de sœur mais pratiquement tous ses frères ont finit leurs études à Poudlard, seul sont frère Arthur est encore là en septième année.

_« C'est étrange je n'ai jamais entendu parlé qu'une Weasley est été à Serpentard » _

Draco préféra oublier la Weasley pour quelques instants pour regarder sa mère qui souriait à ses amies. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi, alors qu'à son époque il ne connaissait qu'une femme froide sans aucune expression apparente.

-Dites donc, vous me paraissez bien dissipé aujourd'hui !

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le château délivrant ainsi les élèves.

-Je ne tolérais aucun bavardage au prochain cours ! Pour la prochaine fois j'aimerais que tout le monde maîtrise la métamorphose d'une souris en écrin. Vous pouvez partir.

Les élèves ne firent pas prier et sortir. A la porte Draco attendait...

-Hé, Har... Angèle !

Harry paru surpris que Draco l'appelle par son prénom et même qu'il l'appelle tout cour ! Silà et Harry s'approchèrent de lui et il les prit à part dans un couloir adjacent.

-Tu sais si un membre de la famille Weasley est allé à Serpentard ?

-Non, d'après Ron toute sa famille est allée à Griffondor. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais en sixième année chez Serpentard il y a une rouquine : Marina Weasley.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. _« Décidément j'en découvre des choses »_

-Peut-être parce qu'elle était à Serpentard que personne n'en parle. Essaya Silà.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, se n'est pas une honte d'être à Serpentard !

-Ouais, c'est toi qui le dis ! Les Maraudeurs venaient d'arriver.

-Angèle, Silà vous voulez venir on va à la bibliothèque. Heu ton frère peut venir si tu veux...

-Non, c'est bon j'ai des trucs à faire.

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, James se dirigea directement vers la rangée des sortilèges et contre sort.

-Alors Potter, tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle couleur !

-Evans !

-Donne moi le contre sort et je te rend ta couleur.

-Qui me dit que tu me rendras ma couleur ?

-Je t'en donne ma parole.

_-Finite viola._

La chevelure de Lily redevint d'une belle couleur auburn et légèrement ondulée.

_-Finite pullicinus galbinus. _

-Merci.

-Potter tu te sens bien tu viens de me remercier.

-Euh... Je... euh...

-JAAAMEEESIIIEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-Oh non pas elle !

Une jeune fille blonde lui sauta au cou les faisant tous deux tombés à la renverse.

-Mylène, quelle joie de te voir ! Dit sarcastiquement James.

-Dit moi tu crois que c'est la mère de ton amie Christina ? Demanda Silà au creux de l'oreille de Harry.

-Sa se pourrait mais Christina n'est pas mon amie.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est juste... une groupie écervelée.

-Jamesie ? Tu pourrais venir ce soir à mon club parce que...

-Non c'est pas possible se soir j'ai une réunion de préfet dans le bureau du directeur et faut que je prépare les qualifications pour les postes de poursuiveur.

Harry et Silà se lancèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

Mylène parut déçu mais pas découragée.

-Demain alors ?

-Je ne sais pas je vais voir si...

-C'est vrai que l'agenda de Monsieur Jamesie est très chargé. Railla Lily.

James et Lily revinrent de leur réunion vers 22h30, leurs amis, Angèle et Silà les avaient attendus au près du feu dans la salle commune.

-Alors il y a quoi au programme cette année. Demanda avidement Sirius et Remus.

-Nous avons mis au point des cours de rattrapage pour les élèves qui vont passé leurs examens...

-Puis les dates de sortie à Préaulard ainsi que les dates des deux premiers matches de Quidditch...

-Ensuite les dates des qualifications pour les postes manquant...

-Et enfin les habituels bals de noël et de fin d'année, mais Dumbledore à insisté pour mettre aussi un bal costumé à Halloween.

-Vous allez avoir une année chargée ! Remarqua Sophia.

-Vers minuit tout le petit groupe daigna enfin aller à se coucher.

Pendant ce temps Draco était parti faire un tour à la volière où il du pour la première fois utiliser une chouette de l'école...

Il arriva à sa salle commune, il donna le mot de passe et entra. La salle était pratiquement vide. En effet, dos à lui sur le sofa quelqu'un pleurait à chaude larme. Il s'approcha doucement mais à mis chemin il butta sur un tabouret qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la pénombre. La personne se leva en sursaut et lui fit face. C'était Narcissa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et monta quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir.

Et voilà ! ! !

Alors j'espère que sa vous à plut ! Donc si où vous cliquer sur le bouton go en bas de l'écran et vous me laissez une tite review et si sa vous plait pas et bien vous faites la même chose.

Bisous !

Et merci 

**Tyto27**

**Jamesie-cass**

**Gh( )st**


	5. Un weekend éprouvent !

Non pitié ne me tuée pas ! lol ! ! Je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard mais bon voilà le chapitre 5 et le 6 arrive mercredi ! !

Bonne lecture ! ! ! !

Chapitre 5 : Un week-end éprouvent !

-Quoi ? ! Tu, tu blagues tu ne vas réellement pas ...

-Si, pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ?

-Bertha, tu ne vas pas te présenté au poste d'attrapeur !

-Si et de toute façon je suis la seule à me présenter. Tu seras bien obligé de me prendre James.

-Mais on va perdre et ces à peine si tu sais te tenir sur un balais !

-OUAIN, t'es méchant !

Bertha avait les yeux rougies, elle tourna les talons, partie en courant et lança de loin :

-A demain aux qualifs ! !

James désemparé reparti en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils étaient au vendredi soir et un long week-end s'annonçait. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le poste d'attrapeur et de poursuiveur à l'aile gauche.

-Bah alors Jamesie, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Sirius, je sais pas quoi faire ! Bertha Jorkins veut se présenter au poste d'attrapeur et vu que c'est la seule... de plus les sosies de Crabbe et Goyle version Griffondors se présentent pour l'autre poste !

-Nous sommes perdu ! !

-Tu l'as dit Mumus !

-Faudrait faire un recrutage dés ce soir !

-Toi bien parler la France Peter !

-Si l'on pouvait remplacer le gardien aussi !

-Ouh tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'est pas entendue ! Peter regardait dans tous les coins de la salle.

-Aurais-tu peur de Lily-la-tigresse Pete' ?

-N...non c'est même pas vrai !

-Angèle ! Viens voir s' te plait !

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-As-tu le mal de l'air ?

-Hein ?

-Ce qu'essaye de te dire notre très cher Sirius, c'est est-ce que tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? Expliqua Mumus.

-Dans mon équipe j'étais au poste d'attrapeur.

-Parfait ! Et tu étais bon ?

-Je n'ai essuyé qu'une seule défaite en six ans.

-En... six ans. Sa veut dire que... Sirius conta sur ses doigts... tu as commencé en première année ?

-Ouais. Angèle vit le respect s'inscrire dans les yeux des trois maraudeurs et la vénération chez Peter. Décidément il changeait vite de « chef » celui-la ! Harry était heureux intérieurement, il avait fait quelque chose qui avait dépassé les célèbres maraudeurs !

-Ok ! Rendez-vous demain 9 heure sur le terrain de quidditch, on verra de nous même se que tu vaux !

-Salut les gars !

-Oh mais c'est ma cousine préférée !

-Tu n'es pas avec tes amies ?

-Non, elles prennent toutes leur douche...

-Je peux y aller ?

-Andouille ! Sirius venait de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de la par de Sophia. James, on peut encore s'inscrire pour les postes ?

-Oui, mes toi tu as déjà un poste tu te souviens ?

-Je le sais ! C'est pas pour moi c'est pour Silà. Tu sais que j'ai le don de faire parler les gens et donc j'ai appris qu'elle était poursuiveuse, bon à l'aile droit mais c'est pas grave.

-Elle est la bienvenu ! Angèle tu ne m'avais pas dit que Silà jouait eu quidditch !

-Heu... Tu ne me l'as pas demandé !

-Et Terry, elle ne veut pas se présenter elle aussi ?

-Sirius, enfin tu sais très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas être sur un balai !

-Le premier entraînement de l'équipe à lieu demain à partir de 20 heures, tu feras passer le message aux autres ?

-Déjà juste après les qualifs !

-Puisque je te le dis !

Toc toc toc

Une majestueuse chouette aux couleurs gris-bleu attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir d'un air impatient.

-Tien c'est pas la chouette de ta mère Jamesie ?

-Si !

James se leva a contre cœur de son fauteuil préféré et alla lui ouvrir, la chouette vint se poser sur son épaule en lui plantant gentiment ses serres et lui tendit le message soigneusement attaché à sa patte

James parcouru la lettre des yeux, poussa un soupir et la fourra dans sa poche. Sirius regarda son meilleur ami d'un air inquisiteur.

-Ma belle mère me prévient à l'avance qu'il n'y aura aucune fête d'organisée cette année au manoir pour le réveillon. . .

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Mon père est invité chez le ministre...

-On va être obligé de resté ici alors ?

-Ouais, mes on pourra venir pour Pâques.

-C'est déjà sa ! Et à part sa elle dit quoi d'autre ?

-Ma marâtre me dit aussi que la prochaine fois que je suis insolent au cours de sa grande amie McGonagall, elle m'enverra une beuglante bien placée, que tout le château entendra et qui restera dans les annales de l'école ! !

Du côté de Draco

« _Foutu devoir d'histoire de la magie, foutu époque, foutu prof, foutu révo et foutu Gobelins ! J'en ai marre ! ! »_

Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une heure et demi que Draco planchait sur son devoir que Binns leur avaient donné.

Et cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il regardait Narcissa du coin de l'œil.

Celle-ci était à l'écart des autres et écrivait dans un livre noir à la reliure de cuir argenté.

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux lui coupant cour à ses pensées.

C'était Marina Weasley. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, menaçants de couler.

« _Tiens je l'avait oublié celle-là ! »_

-Il est l'heure !

-Ah Sirius ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu veux m'exploser les tympans ?!

-Oh désolé mon ptit loup !

-Rrr !

-Bon vous deux dépêchez-vous nos candidats doivent déjà nous attendre !

-Ok captaine !

Et en effet, les dits candidats attendaient les maraudeurs, certains avec impatience et d'autre avec appréhension.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous allons commencer par les qualifications des poursuiveurs.

Prenez chacun un balais !

Tout le monde s'exécuta, et au coup de sifflet de James s'envolèrent de quelques mètres. Les sosie de Crabbe et Goyle répondant sous les noms de Brian Smith et de Mike O'coner se mélangèrent les pinceaux, perdirent plusieurs fois le contrôle de leur balais ô combien performent. Brian tomba au bout de cinq minutes et Mike faisait des tonneaux pour finir comme son copain sur les fesses.

Sirius qui était partit chercher son deuxième balai pour Silà revint et lui tendit.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs avec une tel grâce que Harry en resta bouche bée.

James lança le souafle. Celui-ci vint dans ses mains comme si il fut attiré par elle. Elle fendit les airs en direction des buts (nda : C'est des buts ?). Lily essaya de bloquer son tire mais il lui passa entre les mains. James était assez impressionné, s'était la première fois que Lily laissait passer le souafle. Même lui le grand James Potter n'y était jamais arrivé ! Il fut un peu vexé mais voir le visage défait de Lily lui emplit le visage d'une expression sadique et d'un sentiment de fierté envers Silà.

-Ok tout le monde au sol, vous pouvez partir. Déclara James.

-On peut savoir qui est prit ? Demanda Brian.

-Certainement pas toi ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir...

Il se tourna vers l'un des candidats.

-Silà, rendez-vous se soir à 8 heure.

-D'accord.

-Bienvenu dans l'équipe ! L'assagit Lily et Sophia.

-Super encore une fille dans l'équipe ! Aïeeeeee Remus ! !

-Bon allez le deuxième groupe mettez-vous en place !

Harry frappa le sol et s'éleva dans les airs. Il était enfin dans son élément. Enfin tous ses problèmes s'envolaient pour laisser place à un sentiment de plénitude. Sans faire attention au regard des autres il se mit à faire se qu'il savait le mieux (nda : moi bien parler la France ! !) il prit de l'altitude et fit un piqué à la vertical à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il ne restait que quelque mètre et Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter, elle n'eut jamais aussi peur pour quelqu'un que maintenant, elle aurait voulut crier mais le son de sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge, elle aurait voulut pouvoir l'arrêter dans cette chute infernale mais elle restait tétanisée. Le seul geste qu'elle put faire fut de serrer de toutes ses forces la manche de James qui était à côté d'elle. Il mit sa main sur la sienne comme pour la réconforter et de son autre main il saisit sa baguette. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en servir et encore heureux. Harry redressa au dernier moment son balais et repartit en chandelle. Un ouf de soulagement se fit entendre dans l'assemblée.

Harry posa enfin un pied parterre...

-Mais tu es complètement fou, tu aurais pu te tuer ! !

-Du calme Lily, je suis toujours là...

-N'empêche que tu es fou ! Et peut-être que la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas cette chance !

-La reine des glaces à un cœur ! C'est une première, tu t'es inquiétée pour quelqu'un...

-Tu es jaloux Potter !

-Certainement pas ! Angèle rendez-vous ce soir à 8 heures soyez à l'heure ! Et le capitaine de l'équipe tourna les talons vers le château.

Harry était euphorique. Il allait à nouveau jouer au Quidditch dans pas dans n'importe quelle des équipes, dans celle des Griffondors mais surtout dans celle de son père.

La fin de l'après midi arriva vite et l'heure du repas fut sonné.

Harry s'installa entre les maraudeurs et le trio d'enfer si bien surnommé par les deux frères de cœur qu'étaient Sirius et James.

Il balaya du regard la grande salle et vit Malefoy qui regardait dans sa direction sans le voir réellement. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées.

Cela parut bien étrange aux yeux de Harry on aurait presque dit que quelque chose le tracassait, mais bon se n'est que Malefoy, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, Draco croisa enfin le regard du survivant et détourna vivement les yeux pour se poser sur Narcissa qui riait avec ses amies tout en ne cessant de regarder du coin de l'œil Lucius, puis Draco. Elle semblait avoir peur de son père, mais pourquoi ?

_« Il va falloir que je vois sa de plus près ! »_

-L'équipe de Griffondor, je veux vous voir dans, maximum, 15 minutes sur le terrain ! Avait déclaré James à la fin du repas.

-Pff ! Terry tu veux pas prendre ma place ?

-Non, Lily tu bouges ton cul ! Sinon James va encore faire des siennes !

-M'en fou !

-Aller Lily, autrement James va nous garder plus longtemps que prévus.

Après quelques minutes de débat, Lily et le reste de l'équipe furent près et arrivèrent sur le terrain.

-Ok ! Tout le monde est là ?

-Yep !

Draco continuait ses escapades solitaires dans les corridors de Poudlard. Le ciel s'assombrissait et devenait menaçant ce qui rendait ces couloirs sinistres. Ses longues marches solitaires l'aidaient à réfléchir.

_« Mon père est un crétin finit et ma mère a peur de lui. Je me demande pourquoi. »_

Malgré qu'il soit à l'intérieur, le vent vint décoiffer ses cheveux si parfaitement plaqués en arrière et une porte claqua derrière lui.

Sur le terrain la pluie était battante les poursuiveurs s'entraînaient au tir, les batteurs s'acharnaient sur les cognards et Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper le vif d'or. C'était la première fois qu'il avait réussie à l'attraper.

Un éclaire déchira le ciel...

La pluie lui fouettait le visage. Celle-ci rendait les marches glissantes. Au milieu des marches était posé un parchemin détrempé ou l'encre commençait à couler. Il était écrit :

Mon cœur reste à jamais blessé,

Si cette blessure pouvait se refermer.

Mais il est trop tard !

Si vous saviez comme j'en ai marre !

J'aimerais fermer les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir,

C'est bon j'arrête de courir,

Tout stopper pour mieux mourir !

Pourquoi ? Si vous saviez !

Si vous saviez, à ma place vous le ferrez.

Je n'ai rien fait de bien dans ma vie.

Alors pourquoi continuez ainsi ?

Me comprendre ? Personne ne le peut !

Sachez juste que je meurs à petit feu.

Mais de toute façon vous ne me voyez pas.

Remarquerez-vous quand je ne serais plus là ?

Je suis seule depuis trop longtemps,

Depuis j'ai enterré mon cœur profondément.

Il le restera pour toujours,

C'est en le sachant que je mes fin à mes jours !

Sachez quand étant plus,

Je ne souffrirais plus.

Je quitte cette terre

Celle qui ma fait tant souffert !

Maintenant je n'irais que mieux.

Sur cette dernière ligne je vous dit Adieu.

Marina Weasley.

Cette lettre le mit dans l'embarras, son père ne lui avait jamais apprit comment faire dans cette situation. Il allait pour la première fois de sa vie devoir se débrouiller seul. Qui devait-il écouter sa conscience ou son cœur ? Cœur de pierre sous une couche de glace ? Sa conscience lui criait de s'en allé, après tout se n'est qu'une Weasley, se ne sont pas ses affaires. Mais une étrange sensation lui fit fondre quelque peu la glace autour de son cœur et il fonça tête baissée vers les toits de Poudlard au moment ou un éclair zébrait le ciel.

Les toits étaient très glissants et nulle part la trace de Marina. Draco espérait de toutes ses forces que le pire n'était pas arrivé. Et enfin, il la trouva sur la plus haute des tours, les mains vers le ciel, les cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle se retourna violement manquant de tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ?!

La tristesse perçait dans sa voix mais ses yeux débordaient de haine.

-Tu viens te moquer de moi et voir si je meurs ?! Je penses qu'à cette hauteur je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir non ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, ma famille me rejette, personne ne fait attention à moi, on ne me m'adresse la parole que pour m'insulter et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça !

-Peut-être parce que tu as d'une certaine manière confiance en moi. Et que moi je t'écouterai si tu as besoin, et si tu le veux bien ?

-C'est vrai ? Je peux avoir confiance en toi ? A ce moment elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui cherche un peu d'affection.

-Je suis nouveau tu te rappelles ? Tu me donnes une chance ?

Et il lui tendit la main. Elle allait la prendre mais elle glissa du toit et tomba dans le vide. Draco fit appelle à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il plongea à sa suite et réussie à la rattraper par le bras. Ils chutèrent encore quelques mètres et le bras encore libre de Draco s'accrocha à une gargouille. Par chance une fenêtre non loin d'eux était ouverte, ils y pénétrèrent.

-Merci, merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

-De rien.

-Mais permet moi de te dire que tu es complètement fou ! Tu aurais pu mourir en même temps que moi si il n'y avait pas eut cette gargouille !

-...Je sais. Dit-il la tête baissée.

Marina fit un geste qui surpris Draco elle le prit dans ses bras. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un ne l'avait prit dans ses bras au si loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir.

-Merci

-On rentre ! ! Avait crié James à ses joueurs au bout de 2 heures presque et demie d'entraînement intensif.

Après que tout le monde soit parti, James se dirigea seul non pas vers la tour des Griffondors mais vers une autre salle dans l'idée de se détendre après cette dure journée.

_« Un bon bain fera l'affaire... »_

-Océane...

Voilà ! J'espère que sa vous a plu ! Sincèrement moi je trouve que ma fin est bâclée...

Dite moi se que vous en pensez ! Un tite review SVP !!

**Coweti :** Merci pour ta review sa ma fait plaisir et donc comme je te l'avais dit se chapitre est plus cour que les autres et je met mon chapitre 6 mercredi il sera beaucoup plus cour. Bisou !

**Mumy78 :** Merci ma chérie de me soutenir et un gros merci aussi à ta sœur. Bisou !

**Tyto27 : **Alors à quand ton prochain chapitre, hein on aimerait bien savoir la suite lol !

Otrement eh bah merci de reviewer tous mes chapitre ma tite fougère adoré !

**Jamesie-cass : **Merci à toi aussi et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard j'vais essayer de me ratraper ! lol ! Bisou !!

**Jdeheul : **J'espère qu'il ta plu ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisou !!

**Gh()st :** Et bah voui le Drago national s'intéresse à une Weasley ! lol ! Merci pour tes review ! Bisou !!

Et merci aussi à ceux qui sont silencieux ou ceux qui m'ont mit dans leur author alert watch list ! ! ! !

Bisou à tout le monde ! et à bientôt !

Lily078


	6. Un skatteur dans mon bain!

Voilà comme promis mon chapitre 6 ! Désolé il est très cour !

Bonne lecture ! !

Chapitre 6 : Un squatteur dans mon bain

Océane.

La statue d'une magnifique sirène bascula, laissant place à l'embouchure d'une pièce circulaire d'une extrême blancheur. Seule une petite piscine rectangulaire, entourée de multiple robinet et d'un plongeoir, était le décore de cette salle de bain peut ordinaire.

En entrant dans la pièce, il constata que l'immense baignoire était remplie. La mousse débordait et une étrange brume rose embaumait toute la pièce d'un doux parfum de rose et de Lys. Enfin son regard tomba sur des affaires délicatement posées dans un coin.

La porte se referma et une tête rousse émergea à la surface.

-Arg Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !!

-J'viens prendre un bain !

-Mais bien sûr !

-Eh ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Evans.

-Ah plutôt mourir.

-Très bien je te regarde.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

James regardait la peau nu et crémeuse de la jeune fille, enfin le peu qu'il pouvait voir.

« Elle doit avoir la peau tellement douce, j'aimerais la toucher. Ola ne me dit pas que je pense sa d'Evans. »

-Heu Potter sa serrai bien que tu dégages !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ! Attend laisse moi réfléchir, heu... je suis entrain de prendre mon bain ?

-Peut-être, mais il se fait tard, je suis crevé et je ne connais pas d'autre salle de bain.

-Il y a des douches dans ton dortoir.

-Elles sont monopolisées. En plus c'est pas la même chose q'un bain.

-Et puis quoi tu veux que je te face une place c'est ça.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Tu n'en est pas capable !

-Ah, tu crois ça. Ok tourne toi !

-Quoi tu va pas le faire !

-Si. Tourne toi !

James avait déjà retiré son T-shirt, révélant ainsi son torse musclé, et s'attaquant à son pantalon, Lily du se retourner. Elle n'en revenait pas, il allait prendre son bain avec elle, lui son ennemie. Ils allaient se retrouver à poil dans le même bain. Un plouf sonore la sortie de ses pensées.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi Potter ? Tu va de ton côté je vais du mien.

-J'ai envie de nagé un peu.

-Ok, alors ne m'approche pas !

-T'inquiète pas j'en ai pas l'intention.

Il se mit a faire des longueurs et bout de cinq minutes, il s'arrêta au plein milieu en regardant les nombreux robinets, avec l'envie d'un ouvrir quelques un.

Lily suivait son regard. Mais quel gamin, pensa-t-elle. Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, elle décida de plonger et de nager sous l'eau. Elle avait fait à peine quelque brasses, qu'elle aperçut quelque chose ou plutôt ... quelqu'un autre que James. Lily remonta bien vite à la surface. La jeune fille n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait émergé à quelque centimètre de James. Grâce à ses réflexes de poursuiveur, il attrapa Lily et furent tous deux collés l'un à l'autre. Elle sentait les moindres parcelles de sa peau collée à celle de James, surtout l'intimité de celui-ci pressé sur son ventre. Lui, pouvait sentir les seins de Lily tout contre son torse, elle était parcouru de frissons. Ils restèrent un certain temps à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh comme ils sont mignons tous les deux !

-Mimi !! Dirent Lily et James à l'unisson.

-Ahahahahah !

Et sur ce elle plongea. L'eau commença à descendre, Mimi avait dû enlever le bouchon. Malgré le manque d'eau qui arrivait maintenant à la taille de Lily, ils ne bougèrent pas. James commençait à se sentir mal, la peau de la jeune fille était d'une extrême douceur, de plus elle se trouvait sans aucun vêtement dans ses bras, il sentait venir l'érection.

Lily la sentant bien elle aussi, elle prit une décision.

-tourne toi.

Et sans se faire prier il obéit. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

-Hum, beau petit cul !

-Eh te rince pas l'œil !

Lily sorti de la baignoire, se dirigea vers ses affaires tout en ne quittant pas des yeux James et s'habilla. Elle regarda quelques instant le jeune homme debout dans la petite piscine. Tout son dos était dessiné par des muscles bien distincts et ses jambes l'étaient également.

« Ola il faut que tu te reprenne Lily, se n'ai que Potter. Ton superbe ennemi. Ouh faut que j'arrête ! »

Elle prit ses affaires et lui jeta.

-Oh James tu ne restes pas ?

-Mimi, je pense que si tu n'étais pas morte je te tuerais !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, James.

Une fois habillé, ils partirent ensemble de la salle de bain.

-Alors maintenant tu m'appelles James.

-Sa ma échappé.

-Et tu aimes mon cul.

-Estime toi heureux d'avoir une qualité.

-Succomberais-tu à mon charme Evans ?

-Sauf erreur, se n'ai pas moi qui était entrain de bandé tout à l'heure !

Lily partie comme une furie, mais satisfaite d'elle, en laissant un James bouche bé au milieu du corridor.

Voilà ! Donc j'espère que comme d'habitude sa vous a plus lol ! !

Au prochain chapitre bisous tout le monde ! !

**Cloclochette** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que sa ta plus et autrement bah bienvenu sa fait plaisir de nouveau arrivant ! Lol ! Bisous

**Jamesie-cass :** James joue au poste de poursuiveur, je sais que normalement il joue au poste d'attrapeur mais j'avais envie de faire notre petit Harry national ! lol ! Bisous

**Coweti :** Tin tin... voilà le jour tant attendu lol ! J'espère que sa ta plus et merci pour tes review sa me fait très plaisir ! lol ! Bisou

**Tyto27 : **Tu as vu hein j'ai mis mon chapitre 5 pour ton anniversaire et celui-ci je ne l'ai pas mis en retard ! lol ! Je m'améliore faut faire attention il va neiger ! ! lol ! Bisou petite fougère !

**Mumy78 :** Alors c'était pas trop dur ce matin ta fait la grace mat ! Bou c pas juste snif... ! lol ! mdr ! un petit clin d'œil pour toi !

Bisou ma chérie dort bien !

**Sun **: Bienvenu à toi aussi ! S'ayait je commence à les mettre ensemble donc voilà j'espère que sa ta plu ! Bisou


	7. Rêves et bal d'halloween

Hello tout le monde ! !

Oui je sais j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire mais je bloquais sur un point.

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les phrases qui ne veulent rien dire mais j'ai fini de l'écrire à deux heures du mat.

Donc je vous dis bonne lecture et bonne nuit ! ! ! !

Chapitre 7 : Rêves… et le bal d'Halloween

Le souffle court, elle courait sans s'arrêter dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Elle ne voyait rien, s'en était terrifiant. Soudain, une silhouette apparut devant elle. Elle voulut s'en approcher mais plus elle avançait plus cette silhouette s'enfonçait dans cette noirceur. Enfin elle fut assez près pour voir que c'était un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il se retourna lentement. Se jeune homme ne lui était pas inconnu.

Ses yeux noisettes la transperçait d'une douce chaleur qui l'envahit, elle se sentait bien, il allait la protéger, elle ne serait plus seul dans ces ténèbres. James lui souriait.

-Viens.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita quelques instant et voulut la lui prendre, mais quelque part une voix lointaine se faisait entendre. Elle devint de plus en lus forte.

-Lily !

Son prénom, quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle se sentit comme tirée en arrière. James s'éloignait d'elle, le vide l'envahit à nouveau, elle cria et la tête de Sophia apparut devant ses yeux.

Elle était réveillée.

-Lily ! Réveille toi !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Terry s'était levé et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily.

-Sa va Lily ?

-Oui tout va bien allez vous recoucher les filles se n'était qu'un… mauvais rêves.

Lily passa le reste de la nuit à y repenser. Chaque nuit elle faisait le même rêve, mais jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait réussie à voir la personne.

« _Pourquoi Potter dans mon rêve ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Peut-être que le cours de divination sur les rêves va m'aider même si je ne crois pas à ces sornettes ! On peut toujours croire aux miracles ! »_

Quelques heures plus tard dans la salle la plus étouffante du château

-Bonjour mes enfants !

-Bonjour madame Eisen ! !

La salle de classe était pratiquement plongée dans le noir ce qui eut pour effet que quelques élèves trébuchèrent sur d'objet divers comme par exemple un James tombant de tout son long sur une Lily. Tous deux aillant encore à l'esprit la scène de la salle de bain se trouvèrent vite mal à l'aise !

-Ouvrez vos manuels au chapitre 4, aujourd'hui nous allons interpréter nos rêves.

-Super et comment on fait si on ne s'en souvient pas ?

-J'ai vu que bon nombre d'entre vous n'on pas retenu de rêve, je vais donc tous vous plonger dans un sommeil qui durera une heure. A votre réveil vous vous souviendrez de tous les détails et nous pourrons enfin commencer le cours. Je vous donne dix minutes pour vous installez !

Les élèves essayèrent tant bien que mal de s'installer sens écraser quelqu'un. James fit bien attention de s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce le plus long possible d'Evans.

-James ? J'ai peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius.

-Eisen va nous jeter un sort folle comme elle est j'ai peur de ne plus jamais me réveiller.

-Sirius arrête, Peter est entrain de jouer des castagnettes avec ses genoux…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur conversation. Eisen leur avait jeter le sort et on doit dire qu'elle le réussi avec succès.

Harry était dans une pièce aux murs de pierre. Devant lui se trouvaient trois portes.

-Harry ?

Il se retourna et vit Silà.

-Super je rêves de Potter ! Même là il faut que je me le coltine !

-Je ne pense pas que tu rêves de nous, mais plutôt que nous nous trouvons dans le même rêve. Déclara Silà.

La torche qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit brusquement et neuf planètes miniatures vinrent les entourés. Elles étaient comme dansantes autour d'eux et tournaient de plus en plus vites. Enfin elles s'élevèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et formèrent trois boules lumineuses. L'une était verte, l'autre rouge et la dernière bleu.

La verte s'intéressait particulièrement à Harry. Celui-ci était subjugué par cette lumière qui l'attirait vers la première porte.

Il y entra. La lumière le mena à travers un long couloir puis ils entrèrent dans une pièce, la boule lumineuse disparu. Une personne aux longs cheveux auburn qui n'était autre que Lily avec quelques années de plus l'attendait.

-Harry.

-M…maman.

-Oui. Vient mon bébé. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Harry ressenti pour la première fois le bien-être d'être bercé dans les bras de sa mère. Il en avait rêvé des millier de fois mais là sa lui paraissait vraiment réel. Une larme s'échappa et glissa le long de sa joue.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là…

Elle plongea sa main dans son col et en ressortie une émeraude.

-Prend la ! Elle te donnera le pouvoir de ton père et le mien.

-Quel pouvoir ?

-C'est à toi de le découvrir…

Lily lui mit l'émeraude à son coup.

-Garde la toujours sur toi.

La pièce devint floue, tout s'effaçait…

-Je t'aime mon fils…

Silà, elle suivit la lumière rouge, elle la mena tout comme Harry dans une pièce ou seul la femme postée au centre était éclairée.

-Mère ? Que faites-tu là ? Tu es …morte.

La femme ressemblait beaucoup à Silà. Son visage était grave mais son regard était tendre.

-Je sais. Mais je continue à veiller sur toi. Je suis ici pour te remettre ceci.

Sa mère lui mit au creux de sa paume un rubis flamboyant.

-Il t'aidera à décupler ton pouvoir, il sera enfin complet.

-Merci mère.

-Va et sache que je t'ai toujours aimée ma fille…

Draco suivie la lumière bleu jusque dans la pièce ou la aussi sa mère l'attendait.

-Mère ? Est-ce vous ?

-Oui mon fils.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je dois te transmettre quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Donne moi ta main. Je te donne se saphir, il t'aidera à trouver ton pouvoir. Se cadeau vient des planètes, souvient toi qu'elles servent le bien et non le mal…

-Draco, Draco !

-…Séverus ?

-T'en as mis du temps à te réveiller !

Draco passa sa main sur sa poitrine et y senti la pierre que sa mère lui avait donnée dans son rêve.

_« Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Il croisa le regard de Harry et Silà et tous deux semblait se poser la même question, une main sur le torse.

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, vous pouvez commencer à interpréter vos rêves.

-Alors Terry, tu as rêvée de quoi ?

-Heu… je ne préfère pas en parler… Terry regardait dans la direction de Sirius. Il se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle devint subitement cramoisie.

Lily plongea le nez dans son manuel et tournait les pages frénétiquement.

_« Ah voilà ! Courir dans le noir c'est vouloir cacher un secret et y trouver quelqu'un, une seule personne c'est aussi fuir une vérité ! Vouloir cacher un secret ok mais fuir une vérité surtout sur Potter la j'y comprend rien ! »_

-Angèle ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un rêve que l'on peut interpréter !

-Je n'en sais rien. On doit quand même trouver notre pouvoir.

_« Je sais que mon père est un animagus, mais ma mère sa je l'ignore, elle l'est peut-être aussi ? »_

-Alors Lily ? Tu vas aller avec Amos ?

-Oui, je pense que je l'ai fait assez attendre.

-Tu es diabolique.

-Je sais et fière de l'être !

-Tu vas sortir avec ?

-Peut-être sa dépend comment il va se débrouiller… Et toi Sophia, avec Remus sa avance ?

-Je n'ai pas été le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Imagine qu'il ne veuille pas de moi.

-Sa serait bien la première fois qu'un homme ne veuille pas de toi. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas vu comme il te regarde sa m'étonnerais qu'il refuse.

-Tu crois ?

-Fais moi confiance !

-Jusqu'à maintenant Lily ne c'est jamais trompée.

-Ouais, et toi Terry tu y vas avec qui ?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. En plus je n'ai pas de cavalier et c'est trop tard pour en trouver un maintenant.

-Moi je connais un beau célibataire qui n'a pas de cavalière. Dit malicieusement Sophia en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

-Qui ? Demanda avidement Terry.

-Black, Sirius Black.

-Mouais beau célibataire ? Qui a un grain surtout !

-Arrête, on sait très bien que tu as un faible pour lui ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te l'admettre ?

-Mais je ne l'aime pas !...

-Tu n'aimes pas qui poupée ?

Sirius venait d'arriver avec le reste des maraudeurs et se tenait juste derrière elle.

Terry rougie légèrement et à se moment la sonnerie retentit.

-Sauvée par le gong. Chuchota Lily un sourire aux lèvres.

Terry ne se retourna pas et prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la salle.

-Hé ! Harper !

Harry avait interpellé Draco à la fin des cours.

-Quoi ?

Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe pour discuter de se qu'il s'était passé.

Ils se montrèrent leur pierre respectif et ils firent un résumé de se qu'ils avaient vu.

-Donc se sont les planètes qui nous offrent ces pouvoirs.

-Ouais, on sait qu'on est en mission et qu'elles nous protègent…

-Oui, mais on ne connaît pas notre « mission », on ne connaît pas non plus ces soi-disant pouvoirs, ni comment rentré chez nous, en fait on ne sait rien conclusion nous sommes dans la merde ! Ah si le seul truc que nous savons c'est que ces « planètes » font le bien !

-C'est déjà sa !

-Et on sait aussi qu'on doit trouver par nous même.

-Ouais et bah moi je me creuserais la cervelle plus tard, je retourne dans ma maisons et puis comme on dit la nuit porte conseille. Salut !

-J'y croit, il vient de nous dire Salut ! Deviendrait-il poli ?

-Allé arrêtes, vient on rentre nous aussi.

-Silà, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?

-Oui ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider ?!

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Quelques couloirs plus loin

Lily marchait seule dans les corridors, sa la détendait et elle pouvait réfléchir à sa guise s'en être interrompu par ses amies ou pire par Potter.

Il commençait à se faire tard, les jours se raccourcissaient, il faisait nuit beaucoup plus vite. Lily eut l'impression d'être observée. Elle accéléra le pas.

-Impédimanta !

Le sort la toucha dans le dos. C'était le sort d'entrave, tous ses mouvements se trouvèrent ralentis.

Une main l'agrippa dans le dos et la colla contre le mur. L'homme qui la tenait, enleva son capuchon et découvrit son visage.

-L…u…c…i…u…s

-Oui Evans. Alors qu'est-ce que sa fait d'être impuissante ?

-…

-J'ai une proposition à te faire. Mon maître te veut à ses côtés. Le don que tu possèdes lui serait très utile. C'est un honneur qu'il te fait surtout pour une sang-de-bourbe comme toi. Mais il faut dire que tu es vraiment très attirante.

Lucius avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Lily et remontait lentement sous sa jupe. Il s'était collé tout contre elle, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux elle était complètement terrorisée. Sa main atteint son string. Il faut dire que Lily avait un faible pour la lingerie sexy. Il essaya de passer ses doigts sous l'élastique…

-N…o…n…

Il atteignait l'intimité de Lily quand surgissant de nul par James tira en arrière Lucius qui tomba parterre. Il était hors de lui, il tabassait Malefoy s'en pouvoir s'arrêter.

-J…a…m…e…s…

Lily était recroquevillé au sol. James s'arrêta enfin et alla prendre Lily dans ses bras.

-Lily. Là c'est fini. Il la berçait, Lily avait repris sa vitesse normale et pleurait dans ses bras.

-James j'ai eut si peur.

-T'inquiète pas je suis là. James la souleva de terre et se dirigea vers la tour des Griffondors. Lily s'endormit en chemin.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Calme toi Sophia je ne lui est rien fait.

Il l'emmena dans son dortoir et la coucha sur son lit. Sirius l'avait rejoint.

-Alors mon Jamesie tu te soucis d'Evans maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Malefoy la attaquée dans les couloirs et il a essayé de la violer.

-Quoi !

-Tu vois tu aurais fais la même chose à ma place.

-Ouais mais tu dois avouer que Lily-la-tigresse ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries Patmol.

-Je ne fais que constater. Sur ce il le laissa seul avec la belle au bois dormant.

Il était vrai que de voir Lily dans cette position l'avait vraiment mis hors de lui. En fait depuis quelque temps il ne supportait pas de voir des gens surtout de la gente masculine l'approcher de trop près.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_

-Hé ! Le prince charmant il serrait temps que tu sortes du dortoir des filles ! Sophia l'avait attrapé par l'oreille et le tira vers la sortie.

C'est ainsi qu'il se fit viré par sa très chère cousine.

Celle-ci descendit peu après et alla chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Remus, puis ils se dirigèrent l'un vers Sirius, l'autre vers Terry et les traînèrent vers la chambre de préfet-en-chef qu'il leur avait été généreusement prêté.

-Hé que faites-vous ?

-Tais toi Sirius tu as un cœur à conquérir !

-Fallait me le dire tu n'aurais pas été obligé de me traîner jusqu'ici Rem' !

-Quoi ! Non mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Terry fait moi le plaisir d'arrêté de mentir c'est vraiment très vilain surtout sortant de ta bouche !

-Mais…

-Non, pas de mais…

Sirius et Terry se retrouvèrent enfermés dans la chambre.

_« Au secoure ! Je vais mourir ! »_

-Terry ?

_« Oh non ! Mon cœur va explosé et je sens déjà mais joue s'empourprées ! »_

-…

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

-Terry, je sais que tu me prends pour un mec puéril…

-Et tu oublies qui joue avec le cœur et les sentiments. Ah et aussi qui change de petite amie toutes les semaines…

- Sa fait un mois que je n'ai pas eut de petite amie.

-…

-Sa fait un mois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi rien que pour gagner ton amitié mais à chaque approche tu m'envoies dans le mur.

-C'est…c'est vrai ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.

Sirius se mit alors à genou.

-Terry me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal ?

-Oui !

Terry se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Ouh ! mademoiselle je vous pris de calmer vos ardeurs. La taquina-t-il.

-Désol…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et répondit enfin à son baisé.

Derrière la porte Sophia était contente d'avoir réussie son coup et se jura de promettre à Sirius une mort lente et douloureuse si celui-ci jouait avec les sentiments de son amie.

Elle allait partir quand Remus la retint.

-Sophia j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

-Oui, qui a-t-il ?

-Je euh est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal enfin si tu en as envie bien sur sinon tu sais c'est pas grave…

-Oui, Remus je t'accompagnerais au bal.

_« Lily avait raison, ne pas oublier de la remercier ! »_

-Ok alors à demain à Préaulard.

-A demain.

Le lendemain matin Sophia, Terry et Silà tirèrent Lily du lit toutes trois très excitées.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles aurais-je loupé quelque chose ?

-Oh non pas grand-chose, Sophia va au bal avec Remus…

-J'avais raison…

-Oui merci ma Lily !

-De rien, de rien. Et autre chose ?

-Et Terry sort enfin avec Sirius…

-Quoi ? Et j'ai loupé sa !

-Et toi Silà ?

-Je vais au bal avec Angèle.

-Oh c'est un beau parti félicitation.

-Bon c'n'est pas tout mais faut y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard et trouvez un costume…

-Ok ! !

Sur le chemin vers la grande salle, les filles croisèrent un Lucius aux cheveux d'un rose pétant, à la peau jaunâtre et possédant une paire d'oreille orange lui tombant lourdement sur les côtés lui donnant un faux air de cocker.

-Evans ! Je te le jure que tu vas me le payer ! Pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe qui ne peut pas se défendre seule il a fallut que ton chère Potter vienne te sauver. Tu n'aurais jamais du décliner mon offre.

CLAC

Les cinq doigts de Lily s'imprimèrent sur la joue de Malefoy. Ensuite elle rentra comme une furie dans la grande salle.

-POTTER ! !

-Aïe aïe tous aux abris ! Sirius plongea sous la table.

-Potter, pourquoi as-tu fais sa ! Je te suis très reconnaissante d'être venu me tirer d'affaire hier mais je suis une grande fille, alors laisse moi régler mes affaires toute seule !

-Désolé Evans d'avoir voulut t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa c'était la dernière fois !

-Et s'aillait c'est repartit.

A Préaulard

-Tous les magasins sont plein jamais on trouvera de costume… Se plaignis Sophia.

-Si il y a un magasin un peu plus loin dans une rue adjacente à cette grande allée c'est Chez Patty.

-Ok je prends.

-Alors allons y.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite boutique où il n'y avait apparemment personne.

-Oh bonjour James, Sirius, Remus comment allez-vous ?

-Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ?

-Le père de cette charmante dame est un ancien joueur de Quidditch très célèbre…

Répondit Remus.

-Je suppose qu'il vous faut des costumes pour Halloween ?

-Oui tout a fait.

La boutique était très bien tenue et offrait de nombreux choix de costume.

-Au fait Lily n'oublie pas que tu dois ouvrir le bal avec James.

-Oh non !

-Oh si !

Patty avait entendu leur conversation :

-Il va vous falloir des costumes qui s'accordent alors. Je pense avoir se qu'il vous faut. Venez.

Elle entraîna James et Lily vers l'arrière de la boutique. Elle observa Lily quelques instant et la fit rentrer dans une cabine d'essayage.

Elle fit de même pour James.

-Déshabillez-vous je reviens de suite.

Une minute plus tard elle revint et leur donna leur costume respectif.

James sortit le premier. Il avait une longue cape noir traînant parterre et au col légèrement relevé. Son pantalon était serré et il portait des bottes de cuir lui remontant pratiquement jusqu'au genou. Et dans le haut il portait un marcel noir moulant son torse musclé.

Lily sortit enfin. Elle portait une robe faite dans le haut d'un corset noir faisant ressortir sa poitrine avantageuse. Les manches commençait en dessous les épaules, elles étaient serrées jusqu'au coudes puis évasées et descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Le bas de sa robe s'arrêtait un peu en dessous des genoux et était fendu sur un côté jusqu'à mis cuisse. Ses chaussures à talons s'entrelaçaient sur ses mollets.

-Wouh Lily tu es magnifique !

-Merci Sophia. Je la prends !

-Ouais moi aussi !

-D'accord et vous avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur ?

-Oui.

-Ah et qu'est-ce poupée ?

-Tu verras Sirius !

-Dans se cas toi aussi !

Après une demie heure passé dans la boutique le groupe s'en alla pour aller se préparer puisque le bal devait se dérouler le soir même.

-Vous partez déjà vous préparer !

-Mais bien sur sa se voit que tu ne nous connais pas !

-Je remercie le ciel de ne pas être une fille ! Sirius s'était agenouillé et avait levé les mains en signe de prière.

Tandis que les garçons étaient à Zonko la boutique de farce et attrape, les filles elles étaient dans le dortoir.

-Bon on se dépêches les filles il nous reste plus que trois heures et demie avant le bal.

-Lily tu pourras me coiffer s'il te plait ? Demanda Terry

-Pas de problème ! Sophia tu me ferras les ongles.

Et c'est comme sa quand s'entraidant les filles furent prêtes à descendre rejoindre leur cavalier respectif.

Les garçon de leur côté attendaient en bah des escalier du dortoir des filles.

La première à descendre enfin fut Terry. Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière très sexy. Sa robe blanche avait trois boutons d'ouvert dans le haut et lui arrivait à mis cuisse.

-Sirius ferme la bouche. Tu baves un peu là. Se moqua James.

Sirius lui portait une tunique blanche laissant apparaître la moitié de son torse et ses jambes musclées.

Ensuite se fut le tour de Sophia. Elle portait une robe de princesse de couleur Bleu marine et blanche son corset la moulait et ses manches tombaient jusqu'au sol. Ainsi que le bah de sa robe elle était magnifique.

Remus s'accordait parfaitement à elle avec son costume de prince dans les mêmes tons. Il avait une cape bleu marine, une chemise ouverte blanche et un pantalon bleu.

Puis se fut Silà. Elle était déguisée en amazone. Sa jupe était courte et déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Son haut sans manche laissait apparaître son nombril qui avait un persigne, un diamant rouge. Tout son ensemble était de cuir marron tout comme Angèle. Il portait un pantalon serré et une veste sans manche laissant voir sa masse musculaire qu'il avait gagnée pendant sa transformation mais qui se rapprochait tout de même de la réalité. Angèle avait gardé son émeraude autour du cou.

Et enfin Lily descendit resplendissante. Les couples s'en allèrent vers la grande salle. James et Lily se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre en silence.

Amos arriva à la rencontre de sa cavalière. Lui il portait un simple habit noir qui rappelait étrangement à Lily la tenu que portait Potter.

James fusilla du regard Amos. Il ne remarqua même pas Caroline sa cavalière s'accrocher à son bras. S'était une fausse blonde aux allures de pouffe qui s'était déguisée en diablesse.

Le repas se passa vite, et Dumbledore fit disparaître les nombreuses tables rondes pour l'occasion.

Les préfets et préfet-en-chef s'avancèrent vers la piste de danse et la musique se mis en route.

_Regarde toi assise dans l'ombre _

_A la lueur de nos mensonges_

_Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle_

Lily fut surprise d'être aussi bien dans les bras de James, elle s'y accordait parfaitement et il dansait si bien.

_Regarde toi à l'autre pôle_

_Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge_

_On a changé à la longue_

_On a parcouru le chemin_

_On tenu la distance _

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps _

_Mais je t'adore_

James pouvait sentir le parfum de Lily s'en était enivrant, il avait un nœud à l'estomac mais la sentir près de lui, lui était presque vitale.

_On a parcouru le chemin_

_On a souffert en silence_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps _

_Mais je t'adore encore_

_Je vis dans une maison de verre_

_A moitié remplie de ton eau_

_Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte_

_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare_

_Je suis étranger à ton cœur _

_Seulement regarde comme on est seul_

S'était fou comme cette chanson pouvait lui faire panser à la situation d'elle et James.

_On a parcouru le chemin_

_On a tenu la distance_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps _

_Mais je t'adore_

_On a parcouru le chemin _

_On a souffert en silence _

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps _

_Mais je t'adore encore encore encore._

(Kyo : Le chemin)

La chanson avait fini trop vite au goût de Lily. Elle se sépara de la chaleur du corps de James à regret.

Amos l'assaillit.

-Tu viens Lily chérie.

-Je ne suis pas ta Lily chérie ! Ne m'appelle pas comme sa.

James perdit le contacte visuel avec la belle rousse et la fausse blonde vint se mettre dans son champ visuel.

Au bout du troisième slow Remus serra plus fort Sophia dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Et l'estomac de Sophia se transforma en volière à papillon. Son beau prince se pencha sur elle et lui donna un tendre baisé, auquel elle se dépêcha de répondre.

De son côté Sirius n'avait pas lâché sa petite amie d'une semelle et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Vers la fin de la soirée Lily avait perdu son cavalier. Elle décida d'allée faire un tour dans les couloirs après s'être assuré que Lucius soit occupé avec sa cavalière.

James quant à lui, il faisait lui aussi un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard perdu dans ses pensées qui allait toute vers une jolie rousse du nom de Lily Evans, quand il rentra en collision avec …

-Oh pardon Lily ! Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Il l'aida à se relever.

-Se n'est rien…

A ce moment un couple apparut, ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient observé, étant trop occupé à s'embrassé fougueusement.

-Ah James tu es là…

-Chut…

Sirius, Remus, Angèle et les filles venaient d'arriver.

Enfin ils reconnurent le couple se n'était autre que Caroline et Amos. Lily n'en revenait pas comment se bellâtre de Amos pouvait la tromper elle Lily Evans, la fille la plus populaire et la plus désirée de tout Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea vers le couple, prit Amos le plaqua contre le mur et lui colla un coup de poing magistrale.

Tous était bouche bée. Lily se retourna vers James, elle avait l'air très en colère. Puis Lily se retourna vers la fausse blonde et lui mit claque qui du s'entendre dans tout le château !

Lily partit et s'arrêta à la hauteur de James :

-On est quitte maintenant...

_« Et j'ai mal à la main… »_

James esquissa un sourire et regard Lily-la-tigresse partir en direction de la tour des Griffondors.

Et voilà j'ai fini le chapitre 7. BONNES FETES DE FIN D ANNEE A TOUT LE MONDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**RAR**

**Ptronille :** Bienvenu parmi mes reviewer. Sa ma fait très plaisir je suis contente que tu aime ma fic sa fait toujours plaisir lol ! Donc j'espère que tu as aimé ma suite bisous !!

**Bridgess-the-fantastic : **Bienvenu à toi aussi et merci pour tes encouragements Bisous ! !

**Mumy78 :** Hello ma mumy alors ta passé un bon noël merci pour toutes reviews sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Alors ta essayé d'écrire des fic ou pas ? Dors bien lol ! Bisous !

**Gh()st : **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma Lily et merci pour tes encouragements Bisou !

**Tyto27 : **Hello ma ti poupouille ! lol ! Alors t'es contente tu as eut ton chapitres 7 et toi tes chapitres on peut les éspérer quand ? lol ! Bisou

Ps : évite de trop te chouter au café !

**Mumy78 : **Remerci lol !

**Jamesie-cass :** Oui je sais moi aussi j'aurais voulut pousser les choses plus loin dans chapitre 6 mais je me suis retenue j'irais plus loin dans un autre chapitre. Otrement j'espère que sa ta plus ! Bisous !

**Coweti :** Voilà se chapitre était plus long et j'espère qu'il ta plus merci pour tes encouragements bon maintenant je vais me coucher lol Bisous !!

N'oubliez pas de mettre une tite review au passage !!

A


	8. Du rire aux larmes

Hello tout le monde !

Tout compte fait je suis de retour plus vite (ouf !) On ma remit Internet mais sans ADSL sa rameeeeeee c'est horrible ! (Je commençais à être en manque ! lol !)

Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous (c'est pour me rattraper ! lol !)

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Du rire aux larmes.

Le bal d'halloween était fini depuis quelques minutes. Il était à présent allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés.

La soirée avait été géniale, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Mais il était submergé par des sentiments bien nouveaux pour lui et aussi contradictoires. Il était heureux et triste.

Une fille, cette fille, Marina Weasley occupait toutes ses pensées, il en était obsédé. Lucius avait bien essayé de l'éloigner…

Se souvenir était encore présent dans sa mémoire…

Flash Back

Draco marchait en direction d'une salle de classe désaffectée non loin de la maison des Serpentards. Il y rejoignait, comme pratiquement tous les soirs, Marina. Ils pouvaient se voir qu'en secret. Ils avaient de longues discutions et dépassaient souvent le couvre-feu. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées quand une robe noire aux couleurs de Serpentard et possédant un insigne de préfet, vint se placer dans son champ de vision.

Sa chevelure blonde indiquait que c'était Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci affichait un sourire satisfait.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais après tout le couvre n'était pas encore passé, loin de là, donc il n'avait rien à craindre…

La main de Malefoy se referma sur son col et il se fit traîner sur quelques mètres jusqu'à la salle où Marina l'attendait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il vit Marina pâlir à vus d'œil, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle recula, recula jusqu'à se que le mur l'en empêche.

Malefoy balança Draco aux pieds de Marina.

Traître ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Puisque tu insistes, vas-y rejoins cette petite conne !

Comment osait-il le traiter de la sorte ! Un Malefoy ne se fait jamais ridiculiser même par un autre Malefoy !

Draco commençait à être hors de lui se qui ne s'arrangea pas après que son très chère « père » est insulté Marina !

Il se leva et fit face à Lucius. Tous deux baguettes à la main.

Regarde comment je traite les gens comme elle ! Les traîtres à leur sang ! Doloris !

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette, pour Draco c'était comme si tout était au ralentit. Il vit l'un des sorts impardonnables se diriger droit sur Marina.

Elle était si fragile, si faible jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter !

Alors Draco s'interposa et se le prit à sa place. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir une douleur si intense. Il en tomba à genoux. Les moindres parcelles de son corps le brûlaient, il avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser, lui donnant la nausée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais il ne cria pas, il ne voulait pas lui faire se plaisir.

Et soudain tout s'arrêta, il était pratiquement allongé sur le sol, le souffle court. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser sa baguette et se dirigea l'air menaçant vers Lucius.

Malefoy le vit s'approcher de lui, la peur le saisit au ventre, le paralysant.

Les cheveux du brun voletaient autour de son visage, ses yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs. Il leva une main vers le blond. Celui-ci se retrouva suspendu dans les airs.

Ne refait jamais çà !

Il l'expulsa contre le mur du couloir. D'un geste ample Draco récupéra sa baguette qui vint à lui.

Malefoy était toujours dans les airs, il se fit transporter jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards où il voulait l'humilier devant plus de monde. Malefoy quant à lui était sonné et ne comprenait pas se qui lui arrivait.

Dans la salle commune, les discutions allaient bon train, elles furent coupées par l'entrée fracassante de Draco et le vole plané de Malefoy.

Ne refait plus jamais çà ! La prochaine fois je ne serais peut-être pas aussi gentil ! Tonna Draco.

Une petite voix tremblante derrière Draco se fit entendre.

Alexandre arrête.

Il ne l'entendit pas et s'avança vers son père pour le prendre par le col.

Je veux que tu t'excuses !

Toute la salle était attentif et n'osait bouger de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Draco.

Séverus quant à lui était stupéfait par l'attitude de son ami.

Alexandre arrête, tu me fais peur ! Supplia-t-elle. Marina était livide.

Draco en la voyant dans cet état se calma instantanément. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, ils étaient à genoux sur le sol.

Je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Marina. Draco l'essuya.

Tu me pardonnes ?

…

Alors si je t'invite à aller au bal avec moi, tu me pardonnes ?

Marina souriait. Çà lui réchauffait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Elle était heureuse c'était le principal rien ne lui importait plus.

Oui, mais je ne sais pas si les autres vont…

On se fou des autres !

Draco se leva et fit face à tous les Serpentards surtout à Lucius Malefoy.

Demain j'irai au bal avec Marina Weasley ne vous en déplaise. Le premier que je vois l'insulter ou qui vient se la ramener en me faisant la morale, il aura affaire à moi !

Fin du Flash Back

Il avait adoré voir les têtes décomposés des autres et surtout le sourire, le premier vrai sourire de Narcissa !

Pour l'instant personne n'avait insulté Marina c'était déjà çà ! Certains avaient bien essayés de discuter avec elle ou lui disaient bonjour mais c'était juste pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Draco.

D'ailleurs celui-ci après la scène avec Lucius, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de honte ! Après tout c'était quand même son (future) père. Mais il avait fait passer toute la frustration à son égard pour l'enfance et l'amour inexistante qu'il avait reçut et aussi pour le chagrin de sa mère…

Il ne voulait pas se gâcher cette fin de soirée en broyant du noir, alors il se remémora le bal.

Flash Back

Draco attendait au bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu le costume qu'avait pris Marina bien que se soit lui qui lui est payé.

En effet, il l'avait trouvé dans un magasin entrain de marchander avec la vendeuse. Marina ne pouvait acheter son costume par manque d'argent, alors il lui avait offert. Sur le coup elle fut vexée, ne voulant pas de son argent, disant qu'elle voulait se l'acheter. Il prétexta que c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard, elle accepta.

Enfin, Marina descendit. Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle commune. Il faut dire qu'elle se cachait toujours derrière des robes trop larges ce qui laissait penser à des kilos en trop mais en fait…

Elle portait une jupe de couleurs pastels déchirée dans le bas, elle lui arrivait au-dessus du genoux à certains endroits et à mis cuisse à d'autre. Son haut était un corset sans manches ni bretelles laissant paraître une poitrine généreuse. Il lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril.

Sa peau blanche était parfaite. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de son visage d'ange légèrement maquillé. Ses pieds restaient nus, seule une petite chaîne entourait l'une de ses chevilles.

Et enfin, de petites ailes au reflets multicolores aux battements lents et régulier parferaient son costume.

Elle descendit avec grâce les escaliers, rayonnante.

Après s'être remit de ses émotions, Draco fermis la bouche, ravala sa langue et lui donna son bras.

Draco était content d'avoir une si belle cavalière et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Certains garçons en bavaient d'autres crevaient presque de jalousie. Et même du côté des filles, certaines la fusillaient littéralement du regard.

Marina jeta un coup d'œil à son cavalier il n'était pas mal du tout. Il était tout de noir vêtu, un pantalon ample, une chemise, de moitié, ouverte laissant apparaître sa carrure d'athlète. Une lourde cape de velours reposait sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux en pétard et son teint qu'il avait réussie à se le faire à la façon Malefoyenne lui donnaient un air ténébreux irrésistible.

Mademoiselle permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante, ce soir ! Et que je suis vraiment honoré d'être votre cavalier !

Je ne me plaindrais pas non plus de mon cavalier !

Marina ! Marina !

Arthur ?

Son grand frère la serra dans ses bras.

Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

Bien merci.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir cette semaine ?

Heu…je…j'était très occupée.

Serais-ce se jeune homme qui t'occupait toutes tes pensées au point dans oublier ton grand frère préféré ? Tu me présentes ?

Bien sur ! Alexandre Harper, Arthur Weasley. Et Alexandre est un ami !

Ouais c'est çà ! Bon je vais retrouver Moly ! Tu me promets une danse ?

D'acc !

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Draco remarqua que Séverus ne cessait de regarder Marina du coin de l'œil. Çà avait le don de l'énerver.

Enfin les tables furent poussées pour permettre aux préfets et préfets-en-chefs d'ouvrir le bal. Lucius dansait avec Bellatrix Black, Potter père avec Evans. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder et il était vrai qu'elle était très séduisante.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Narcissa. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Salut. Dit-elle.

Salut.

C'était la première fois depuis son arrivé qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Heu je voulais te féliciter pour la démonstration d'hier avec Malefoy. Sa ma fait bien rire.

Ah, mais se n'est pas ton fiancé ?

Si. Son sourire avait disparu d'un seul coup et lui avait répondu sur un ton que l'on peut qualifier de polaire !

Elle reprit mais d'une voix plus douce :

En fait sans que tu le saches tu ma fait énormément plaisir ! Merci !

Tu ne l'aimes pas.

Non, je le déteste, c'est pire !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant se n'est pas que je ne te fais confiance mais tu vois je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne même pas à ma meilleure amie et… ses yeux se voilaient et se remplirent de peur. La chanson était fini, il approchait… rejoins moi demain à la tour d'astronomie après le déjeuné.

Narcissa.

Malefoy.

Vient et danse.

Il la prit par le bras et la traîna vers la piste de danse avec force.

Draco se retourna et vit Marina et Séverus en grande discussion.

Alors je baisse deux secondes ma gardes et toi tu en profite pour me piquer ma cavalière. Dit Draco sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si intérieurement il avait un pique de colère.

Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse mademoiselle ?

Mais avec plaisir.

Ils dansèrent pratiquement toute la soirée. Pratiquement ? Oui puisqu'ils durent faire une interruption en milieu de soirée à cause de la groupie de Potter père, qui c'était mise sur l'estrade et avait commencée en striptease dédicacé à James Potter. McGonagall était hors d'elle ! Le dit James Potter par contre avait fuit devant ce… spectacle.

Il put voir que Marina, contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pouvaient dire avait beaucoup de qualité. En effet, son corps se mouvait avec grâce entre ses bras, et ses yeux de plus près étaient vraiment magnifiques, pratiquement de la couleur de l'or. Il se perdit dans se flot précieux de ses yeux. Leurs visages toujours plus près. Il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres…

Alexandre tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

_« Arg, je vais le tuer ! » _

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Séverus ?

Il se tourna vers lui et remarqua que son costume s'était transformé en robe de fée rose comme celle que porte les petites filles sauf qu'ici son haut était un corset lacé dans son dos. Celui-ci était très serré et le Serpentard devenu tout rouge étouffait. Draco, malgré ses envies meurtrières l'aida prit de pitié. Marina de son côté pouffait de rire.

Fin du Flash Black

Il s'endormi sur ses dernière pensées, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain après le déjeuné, Draco monta à la tour d'astronomie. Narcissa l'attendait accoudée à l'une des immenses fenêtres. Dehors la pluie était drue.

Il était quand même un peu méfiant qui c'est ce qui l'attendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Bonjour Alexandre.

Bonjour.

Elle se retourna les yeux rougis elle se cala dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant de longues minutes. Il avait mal, mal de voir sa mère ainsi. A son époque se n'était qu'une femme froide, un mur.

Hier, il avait essayé d'être implicite, de faire comme s'il ne savait pas qui était la cause de son chagrin, mais là çà le rongeait il voulait savoir à tout pris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ?

J'ai peur. … Si peur, peur de lui, peur qu'il me touche et même peur qu'il me regarde…

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, je n'aurais jamais du !

Si, dit le moi, je te le jure sur tout se que j'ai de plus chère que tu peux me faire confiance, que jamais je n'irai le voir pour lui dire que tu t'es confiée à moi. Dit le moi, je pourrais te protéger…

Tu le ferais pour moi ?

Bien sur.

Narcissa ravala ses larmes et lui tourna le dos pour enfin s'asseoir à même le sol. Il l'imita.

Mes parents, comme toute ma famille sont des sang-pures et il veulent le rester, c'est pourquoi il mon choisit dés ma naissance un fiancé parmi les familles les plus dignes des sang-pures. Il m'on donc choisit Lucius Malefoy. Il pense que je lui appartiens corps et âme. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix mais je pensais que je pouvais avoir ma liberté au moins jusqu'à notre mariage. Mais il me persécute partout où je vais… je ne l'aime pas… même lui, il ne me considère pratiquement comme un objet je lui appartient c'est tout… Il y quelque mois, en fin d'année scolaire de l'année dernière, je suis tombé amoureuse d'un élève de Serpentard, il s'appelle Allan Taylor, nous nous voyions qu'en cachette, j'était folle amoureuse de lui. Mais un jour Lucius a tout découvert, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. Il lui a mené la vie dur jusqu'à se que son père grâce à ses connaissance au ministère à fait expulser la famille d'Allan hors d'Angleterre. Croyant ne pas m'avoir puni assez Lucius… je … c'était un soir…

Flash Back

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, Narcissa faisait encore des révisions de dernière minute. La fatigue se faisait sentir. Elle décida de fermer tous ses bouquins et de monter se coucher…

Alors toujours pas coucher Narcissa ?

Si j'y vais de se pas !

Non je ne crois pas.

Quoi ?

Lucius s'approcha menaçant, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa de force, ensuite il la tira par les cheveux vers sa chambre de préfet.

**(Attention moment de sadisme de ma par ! Niark, niark, niark !)**

Il verrouilla la porte de la chambre et jeta un sort pour que personne n'entende les cris de Narcissa.

Lucius allongé de tout son l'on sur elle, l'embrassait toujours de force l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour y passer sa langue.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Elle était perdue. Elle ne pouvait plus que subir, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Malefoy, passa ses sales mains sous son chemisier et caressa durement les seins de la jeunes filles. Il lui arracha son chemisier. Puis passa à sa jupe, ainsi que ses sous vêtements et à ses propres affaires.

Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, personne ne pouvait la sauver. Le désespoir s'emparait d'elle petit à petit.

Lucius avait un sourire carnassier et sadique, il la regarda droit dans les yeux quand il rentra en elle brutalement lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il voulait la voir souffrir, lui faire du mal pour la punir de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ses va et vient ne la ménageaient en rien. Ces quelques minutes lui parurent une éternité.

Quand il se fut enfin vidé en elle, il la laissa là allongé sur lit comme morte mais secouée de sanglots incontrôlables.

Elle se sentait sale, elle aurait voulu mourir. Elle resta étendue sans bouger une partie de la nuit.

Narcissa s'était souvenu que depuis elle n'avait pas arrêté de se laver dans l'intention d'enlever cette saleté qui l'empêchait de redevenir pur mais en vint.

Fin du Flash Back

Narcissa déversait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Draco, il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage.

Une envie de meurtre le submergea mais il fut face à un dilemme. S'il le tuait il se sentirait que mieux de plus il vengerait sa mère certes mais s'il le tuait il disparaissait pour toujours, jamais il ne naîtrait.

_« C'est sur c'est un argument convainquant, en même temps j'aimerais que ma mère me fasse consentante et non contrainte et forcée ! »_

Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit tout çà ! Je…

Chut… Allée viens on rentre à la salle commune…

Non, je ne veux pas, il… il y est.

Justement…

Non, il se vengera, je ne peux pas.

Pas tant que je serais là !

Mais Alexandre, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour moi.

Je ferais en sorte que si. Plus jamais il ne te touchera de la sorte.

Je ne peux pas aller contre la volonté de mes parents, se sera pire encore.

Je trouverais un moyen. Allé viens, il ne faut pas que tu en aille peur.

Il lui tendit la main, pour lui montrer qu'il était avec elle dans cette épreuve et que jamais il ne la laisserait tomber.

La salle commune était déserte, tous les élèves avaient profités du parc. Seul Lucius et ses deux gardes du corps étaient là affalés sur les sofas près du feu.

Toi ! Que fais-tu avec ma fiancée !

Narcissa baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux, elle se cachait légèrement derrière Draco.

Ta fiancée ? Quand ton est fiancée avec quelqu'un même par obligation, on ne traite pas l'autre comme un objet ! Narcissa n'est pas un objet, c'est un être humain, elle ne t'appartient pas !

Alors Narcissa, tu as été te plaindre, tu me déçois, on règlera çà plus tard !

Non, je ne crois pas ! Tu ne t'avises pas de la toucher, ni même de la regarder tant que tu la considères comme une chose ! Et n'essaies pas de te venger sinon je risque de devenir méchant ! La dernière fois se n'était rien ! Tu es prévenu !

Lucius suivit des deux autres montèrent à leur dortoir. Draco ne pus entendre qu'un audible –…mon père…

Il se retourna et fut assaillit par deux bras qui l'entourèrent.

Merci…merci Alexandre.

De rien, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je l'espère !

Narcissa souriait de nouveau.

Viens Alex j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Alex ?

Tu n'aimes pas ?

Si.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Sur leur passage ils ne remarquèrent pas une personne tapie dans l'ombre. Quand ils furent assez loin, cette personne sortie de l'ombre et s'accota à un mur pour si laisser tomber.

Marina pleurait.

Alors tu suis ?

Je ne fais que çà.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue. Elle représentait un grand aigle noir aux yeux bleu acier.

Draco.

Il fut surpris d'entendre son prénom, c'était le mot de passe pour faire basculer la statue.

Il suivit Narcissa à l'intérieure. La pièce était circulaire et de couleur bleu nuit, elle n'était éclairée que par les astres qui y étaient représentés. Sur le sol y était dispersé de nombreux coussins.

j'aime venir ici.

C'est magnifique !

Narcissa s'allongea sur les coussins et se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Elle ferma les yeux :

J'ai un autre secret à te confier.

Il limita et tendit l'oreille, attentif.

A mon arrivé ici en première année, je ne connaissais pas Lucius et je ne savais même pas que c'était lui mon fiancée et… je le trouvais mignon, je l'admirais, en fait inconsciemment j'était amoureuse de lui, enfin de son image. La première fois qu'il ma vu il ma sourie et se fut la seule fois, ensuite il a sut qui j'étais et tout de suite il ma traitée comme un objet, une moins que rien. Je pense qu'il m'en voulait que je sois née, il n'avait plus de liberté. Tu comprends ?

Ouais à peut près. Et tu l'aimes encore ?

Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne le déteste pas, je le hais surtout depuis se qu'il ma fait. Mais, la petite fille de onze ans est toujours présente en moi…

Et tu essais de la combattre…

Bien sur. Admettons qu'il change (on peut toujours croire au père noël), et que ses « sentiments » évoluent à mon égard, il ne pourra pas me retoucher avant de nombreuses années.

Ils continuèrent à parler sur des sujets de conversation moins hasardeuse.

Cette nuit là, Harry et Silà parcouraient les couloirs en direction de la réserve de la bibliothèque, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur l'énigme des planètes. Ils avaient fait de longues recherches depuis le début de l'année en la présence de Draco aussi. Mais là il n'était pas venu ce soir.

Ils traversèrent la bibliothèque. La porte de la réserve grinçait et le bruit résonna partout dans la bibliothèque vide.

Fait attention. Le réprimanda Silà.

J'essaie, mes à mon époque cette foutu porte ne grince pas.

Une lumière s'alluma dans un coin et ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la réserve. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, vêtu d'une nuisette de Grand-mère d'une couleur rose bonbon, tenait à bout de bras une lanterne et les lèvres pincées, elle scrutait de ses yeux plissés les ténèbres.

Alors un Phénix, répondant au nom de Phumsec s'envola d'un rayon de livre pour se poser devant madame Pince.

Phumsec ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Elle semblait rassurée et déçu à la fois. Levant les épaules elle rebroussa chemin et repartit se coucher.

On a eut de la chance.

A qui le dit tu.

Bon commençons nos recherches. Moi je vais par là. Déclara Harry.

Silà approuva d'un signe de tête et partit à l'opposée.

Elle examina une rangée de livre poussiéreux qui n'avait rien de passionnant. C'était des livres parlant de la botanique, des vertus des plantes.

_« Je me demande bien se qui peuvent faire ici, il n'ont rien d'intéressant ! Peut-être pour leur âge, j'ai l'impression que si j'en touche un il va tomber en poussière ! »_

Elle changea de rayon.

_« Voilà qui est plus intéressant. Des livres sur la magie noir, les différents sort de celle-ci, tient ses contre sort. »_

Elle continua comme çà à lire les différents titres, prenant de temps à autre un bouquin pour le feuilleter. Elle tomba enfin sur un petit livre caché derrière de gros volumes, il contenait apparemment plusieurs prophéties.

_« Je me demande se qu'ils peuvent raconter la dedans. »_

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, il s'ouvrit sur le chapitre qui concernait les forces du mal. La prophétie de cette page montrait la victoire de Dumbledore sur l'ancien mage noir Grindelwald. Puis les pages se remirent à tourner et s'arrêtèrent sur une autre prophétie qui portait son nom.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? »_

Elle parcouru la page et fit frappée d'horreur par son contenu.

_« Non… c'est impossible ! Et je…je croyais que c'était à lui de le faire pas à moi. Non, il est écrit ' elle devra lui apporter son aide'. De toute façon je ne crois pas beaucoup en ses choses là ! Mais et si c'était vrai ? Non, c'est impossible ! »_

Et peu à peu la page en parchemin se tacheta de tâche rouge. Silà s'aperçut que ces tâches étaient en fait du sang qui coulait sur ses mains blanches. Elle lâcha le livre et partit du rayon déboussolé.

De son côté, Harry avait trouvé au fond de la réserve, devant l'une des rangées, une belle plume rouge qui appartenait à Phumsec. Il se pencha et la ramassa. En se relevant il vit tout en haut de l'étagère un livre noir qui était plus en avant que les autres.

Accio.

Le livre vint se loger dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas de titre mais neuf planètes formant un cercle y étaient représentées.

Silà. Viens voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Je suis là.

Elle le fit sursauter étant donné qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Regarde. Apparemment Phumsec nous a simplifié la tâche. Il lui montra la plume.

Qu'elle gentille attention. Dit-elle un peu sarcastiquement. Et à ton avis pourquoi nous aurai-t-il aidé ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis soit c'était lui ou Dumbledore qui nous aurai aidé. Ou alors c'est lui qui la envoyé.

Tu crois ?

Avec lui faut s'attendre à tous. Regarde quand j'étais en deuxième année Phumsec est venu tous seul à mon aide quand Tom Elvis Jedusort retenait Ginny la petite sœur de Ron dans la Chambre des secrets…

Tu as été dans la chambre des secrets ?

Ouais, et je peut te dire que même pour tout l'or du monde je n'y retournerais jamais. Et en troisième année Dumbledore m'a fait faire évader deux prisonniers. Le premier était Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid qui était condamné à mort. Et le deuxième n'était autre que Sirius Black mon parrain qui devait recevoir un baiser du détraqueur.

Sirius Black est ton parrain ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait évader ? C'est un criminel.

Non, il était innocent, c'était Peter Petegrow le coupable.

C'est pour çà que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Non, je ne l'aime pas, je le hais ! Il y a une nuance. A cause de lui mon parrain a gâché 12 années de sa vie, et quand il a été libre il devait constamment se cacher et il est mort l'année dernière. Se sale rat lui a pourri sa vie !

Calme toi Harry on va nous entendre.

On devrait jeter un coup d'œil à se livre maintenant.

Sur la première page il y avait écrit :

_Azerty Fayf._

Harry regarda les autres pages.

Ce n'est pas tenu comme un journal…

Non, se serai plutôt des notes ou quelque chose comme çà.

Regarde la deuxième page.

_Seul les élues peuvent lire ceci._

On va pouvoir le ramener à la tour sans danger, puisque personne à part nous deux et Draco peuvent le lire.

Harry avait parcouru les premières pages.

Au début elle parle du mythe des planètes. Elle dit qu'elles frappent dans les hauts lieux de magie qui sont les grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Fayf était à Salem, il y a 480 ans. Et les planètes l'ont envoyée en Angleterre.

Attend ! Fayf Azerty sa me dit quelque chose. Je crois bien que c'est la femme de Nicola Flamel. Elle l'a d'ailleurs aidé dans plusieurs de ses travaux. Il a trouvé notamment un vaccin contre je ne sais plus quel virus qui s'attaquait essentiellement aux sorciers, puis il y eut la pierre…

Philosophale. Ils sont encore vivants.

Tu es sur ?

Oui, ils étaient encore vivants lors de ma première année.

Avec un peu de chance on pourra les rencontrer.

Sa j'en doute. Dumbledore ne nous aidera pas autant.

Il continua à parcourir le livre. Elle avait décrit toute sa mission, sa rencontre avec Nicola Flamel…

Elle au moins a découvert sa mission.

Harry, je pense qu'on découvrira notre mission quand on sera devant le fait accomplit.

Tu as sûrement raison. Enfin, j'espère, imagine qu'on ne la découvre jamais.

Regarde elle écrit aussi que découvrir ses pouvoirs fait partit de la mission. Dit Silà pour changer de sujet.

Mais elle est resté là ou les planètes l'on envoyées.

Oui, mais en même temps elle, elle n'a pas changé d'époque.

Mouais. Se que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment les découvrir.

Là, il y a quelque chose qui c'est inscrit.

_A l'endroit de notre apparition, une salle apparaît pour chacun des élues. C'est là la clef de la découverte._

C'est sur c'est beaucoup plus clair comme çà. Ironisa Harry.

Miiiaaaoooouuuu.

Miss Teigne ! **(Nda : Et oui elle est immortelle lol !)**

On devrait partir.

Tu as raison.

Harry se dépêcha de jeter sa cape d'invisibilité sur Silà et sur lui-même.

Qui a-t-il ma belle tu as débusqué quelqu'un ?

Rusard passa sa tête par la porte une lampe levée. Il pénétra dans la réserve. Il avançait dangereusement vers l'endroit où se tenaient Harry et Silà. Ils réussir à passer et se dépêchèrent de sortir de là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir loin de la bibliothèque pour être sur de ne pas être prit. Harry scrutait attentivement la carte, tandis que Silà parcourait encore le livre de Fayf Azerty.

Il y a une formule magique sur la couverture à la fin.

Hum. Harry ne releva pas la tête.

_Apparitio et Discooperire._

A ce moment Harry vit sur sa carte trois pièces "siluminer". L'une était proche de la salle commune des Serpentards et il nota que Draco y était déjà en compagnie de Narcissa.

Les deux autres étaient proche de la tour des lions. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cet endroit. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait au tableau de la grosse Dame.

Harry vit que les pièces qui s'intillaient sur sa carte étaient gardées par d'un côté la statue d'un grand Phénix au plumage Or et à la tête rouge, et de l'autre côté du couloir par un tigre blanc de Sibérie assie, le regard fixe.

Il s'était toujours demandé se qu'elles faisaient là, et avait toujours été attiré par le tigre.

On fait comment pour ouvrir le passage? Demanda Silà, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Harry !

A la mention du nom de celui-ci, le tigre bougea et fit place a une embouchure dans le mur.

Ok, alors si je comprends bien nos prénom sont les mots de passe et par conséquent mes réponses sont dérière le tigre. Fit Harry.

" _Oh oui le Phénix ne peut être que pour moi !"_

Silà se plaça devant l'autre statue et prononça son nom. Avant de pénétrer dans leur pièce respective Silà se retourna vers Harry:

Harry, Fayf avait marqué sous la formule qu'il faut aussi la dire à l'intérieur, rien qu'une personne peut la prononcer même au bout du château çà peut suffir à tout déclencher.

D'accord. Alors tu diras la formule dans une minutes et on verra bien se qui adviendra. Bonne chance.

A toi aussi.

Du côté de Draco

Il discutait toujours avec Narcissa quand il entendit au fond de sa tête les quelques mots que Silà avait pronocé la première fois.

Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête se mirent à bouger. Elles sintillaient de mille feu. Leurs rayons illuminaient Draco. Celui-ci fut pris de douleur qui le parcourait dans tout le corps.

Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Draco tremblait maintenant comme un dément.

Alex ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Narcissa avait très peur. Ne sachant pas quoi fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : elle s'alongea à moitié sur lui pour l'empêché de se faire mal. Les spasmes furent passés, elle se poussa, il y eut un nuage noir, une détonnation. La fumée s'évapora et Alex n'était plus là. Il y avait à la place un magnifique aigle noir semblable à la statue de l'entrée.

Narcissa était bouche bée.

A...Alex ? C'est toi ?

Ce fut la même scène pour Harry et Silà, qui se transformèrent eux aussi à l'image de leur statue.

Après cinq minutes, ils se retransformèrent tous.

Alex. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Heu...je...

Je veux des explications, tout de suite.

Mais tu sais se serai long à expliquer.

Je m'en fiche, je veux des explications.

Oui chef...

Draco partit dans son récit. Il lui parla de la foudre, des neuf planètes et leur mystère, des dons qu'elles devaient leur donner. Mais il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait remonté le temps, ni qu'il était ici sous une fausse identité.

Je comprend mieux...

Surtout tu ne le dit à personne.

Promis, je ne dirais rien. Elle fit quelque chose qui le surpris : elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Draco devint rouge comme une pivoinne. C'était la première fois que sa mère l'embrassais.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'ai eut peur pour toi tout à l'heure et tu sais avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être avec mon frère bien que j'en ai pas.

Tu veux que je sois ton frère ?

Enfin si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave.

J'accepte avec joie.

Elle lui sauta au coup.

Merci, merci.

Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit à contempler les étoiles qui avaient repris leur place respective. Draco avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de Narcissa, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras maternelle.

Quelques jours plus tard

Terry ! Eh Terry je te parle !

Hum ? Oh excuse-moi Lily. Tu disais ?

Laisse tomber. Tu as l'air d'être sur un petit nuage avec ton Sirius.

Oui, il est adorable, je l'adore…

Je suis contente pour toi et pour Sophia.

Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse le soir du bal avec son beau prince charmant.

_« Mais sa va faire plusieurs jour que je n'ai pas vu Remus »_

D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Demanda Terry.

A ce moment Sophia arriva dans la salle commune les yeux rougis, elle n'alla pas voir ses amies et monta directement dans son dortoir.

Lily et Terry se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Sophia ?

Elle était allongée sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'est Remus, il…il m'a dit que… si il ma embrassé c'était parce qu'il était dans l'ambiance, un coup de tête, quelque chose comme çà…

Il a dit quoi !

Je vais le tuer !

Euh, Lily s'il te plait tu devrais te calmer.

Lily avait presque atteint la porte, elle s'amusait à faire craquer ses doigts.

Je ne l'abîmerais pas trop !

Et elle partie comme une furie à la recherche du briseur de cœur.

Où est Lupin !

Eh Evans t'es pas obliger de gueuler comme çà !

Potter dit-moi où est passer Lupin !

Tu laisses Remus tranquille !

Le laisser tranquille ? Alors qu'il a fait du mal à ma meilleur amie, qui se trouve être ta cousine je te rappel !

Je sais, mais laisse le tranquille tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Si je comprends très bien que ton ami est un enfoiré !

Lily se dirigea vers la sortie et s'arrêta en plein milieu des couloirs. Elle fixait la pénombre qui emplissait le château, après cinq minutes de contemplation et de concentration, elle s'élança dans une direction précise.

Il faisait de plus en plus nuit mais sa ne la dérangea pas dans çà quête et elle rentra dans une salle de classe.

Remus regardait, par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait sans vraiment la voir. Il était absent et ne remarqua même pas Lily dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Lupin !

Il sursauta, très surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendue alors que la pleine lune approchait.

Lily ?

Pourquoi Lupin, pourquoi ?

Sophia ?

Oui, pourquoi tu lui as fait çà ?

Je lui ai dit, c'était…

Tu me dis que c'était sur un coup de tête et je te tue.

Elle tremblait légèrement, et cette fois-ci il le remarqua.

Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes ! Ne le ni pas ! Elle était si heureuse et toi aussi. Alors pourquoi ?

Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ils se sondèrent comme sa pendant un instant.

… où peut-être que si… Tu sais se n'est pas que je veux pas mais je ne peux pas.

Pourquoi, c'est à cause de ta condition de loup-garou que tu te l'interdits ? Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ?

Co…comment tu sais pour…

Tu devrais le lui dire, et tu verras comment elle réagira…

Je ne peux pas le lui dire…

Ne la laisse pas comme çà, donne lui au moins une bonne raison.

Il la regarda encore, et lui sourie.

Ouais tu as peut-être raison, et après tout peut-être que si tu peux me comprendre.

Lily répondit à son sourire et partie le laissant méditer sur se qu'ils venaient de se dire.

Tu sais Evans, se n'est pas bien de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit et toute seule.

Potter ? Tu m'as suivie ? Lily ne l'avait pas vu venir ni entendu, elle était plongée dans ses pensées suite à l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Remus.

Je voulais voir si tu n'avais pas réduit en miettes notre petit loup. Et sinon non je ne t'es pas suivie.

Alors comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Sa tu vois Evans je ne peux pas te le dir…

Sh… Quelqu'un vient vers nous.

Comment tu le sais…

Shut je t'ai dit.

Et en effet, il entendit des bruits de pas qui venait droit sur eux.

_« Bon tampis si elle me pose des questions après çà mais c'est un cas de force majeure. »_

James sortit de ses poches un parchemin et une cape. Il lut sur la carte que Rusard était juste à quelques mètres d'eux, ils étaient à quelques mètres de se prendre une semaine de retenue, et James n'avait pas très envie de subir les foudres de Lily pendant une semaine, il avait peur de se faire blesser ou pire de la blesser sur se qui pourrait lui dire qu'il ne penserait absolument pas. En fait depuis quelque temps il s'était aperçu que son ennemie de toujours était devenu l'opposé dans son cœur.

Il s'approcha donc de la rousse et la recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Murmura-t-elle.

Tais toi et suis moi.

Il l'entraîna vers la direction opposée de celle du concierge et se dirigèrent en direction de la tour des Griffondors. James scruta la carte du maraudeur pour voir si le chemin était dégagé, sans risque et il l'était en effet, mais son regard tomba ensuite sur une salle de classe vide non loin de là ou il y avait deux étiquettes qui portaient les noms de Silà Parker et d'Harry Potter.

A la vue de son nom James s'arrêta net et Lily lui fonça dedans de plein fouet.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de James et vit se qu'il l'avait arrêté.

Il y a un autre Potter à Poudlard ?

N…non, je ne comprends pas. A part Sophia, il n'y a personne d'autre de ma famille.

Alors qui est-ce ?

Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons personne du nom de Harry chez les Potter.

Regarde il est avec Silà. Après tout c'est peut-être ta carte qui à un problème…

La carte ne ment jamais !

Oh c'est bon calme toi, je disais çà comme çà.

Excuse moi, mais la carte ne peut pas mentir. C'est impossible.

Alors allons voir, comme çà on en sera sur.

Ok, allons-y.

Dans la salle de classe, ils virent bien deux personnes, elles étaient assises en tailleur sur le sol. L'une d'elle était Silà Parker et l'autre n'était autre qu'Angèle Harper.

Tu vois. Ta carte c'est bien trompé.

Ce n'est pas possible, il y a un truc.

Allé, arrête de te faire du mal pour rien…

Non, il y a sûrement un truc…

Tu serais pas un peu têtue sur les bords ?

Non, tu crois ? Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

On dirait qu'ils sont entrain de méditer.

Harry ouvra les yeux, il crut entendre des voix, son animagi lui développait ses sens et peut-être avait-il entendue quelqu'un qui passait non loin de là.

Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui Angèle. Dit soudainement Silà.

Oui, on recommence demain à la même heure. Bientôt on pourra les contrôler parfaitement.

Silà acquiesça.

Ils se levèrent.

Au fait Harry…

Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison. La carte ne ment jamais.

Shut, James ils vont nous entendre.

…sa avance du côté de tes parents ?

Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour m'avoir.

C'était peut-être pendant une fête, ils étaient bourrés et voilà…

Harry la fusilla du regard.

C'était de l'humour Harry ! (**Nda : j'aime son humour !**) A mon avis il faut laissé faire le temps.

Mouais. Mais il y quand même un changement du côté de mon père, il a l'air de l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Si tu veux mon avis, ta mère aussi sait très bien caché ses sentiments. Croit moi.

Si çà pouvait être vrai.

Bon allons nous coucher, il se fait tard.

Et sous les yeux surpris de Lily et James ils disparurent sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Nous aussi on devrait s'éloigner, avant qu'ils nous rentrent dedans.

Se fut Lily qui mena, cette fois, James.

Heu, Lily la salle commune, c'est de l'autre côté.

Tais-toi et vient.

Elle l'emmena dans un des passages secrets.

D'accord, j'avoue j'avais tord, ta carte n'a pas mentie. Donc Angèle Harper est bien Harry Potter…

Oui, mais il a dit que ses parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble alors…

C'est bizarre, soit c'est un mal entendue et on est arrivé en plein milieu de la conversation, ou soit ils viennent… du future mais çà j'en doute…

Pourquoi ?

Je ne pense pas que se soit possible…

Dans le monde de la magie tout est possible.

D'accord, partons sur cette hypothèse. Alors tu crois que le frère d'Angèle, Alexandre est aussi un Potter.

Je ne sais pas, mais se sera facile de le savoir avec la carte du Maraudeur.

Ah oui, la carte. Comment tu l'as eut ?

C'est moi qui l'ai créé avec Sirius et Remus.

Vous l'avez créé ? Là tu m'impressionnes !

J'ai réussie à impressionner Lily Evans !

Et oui tu vois il faut croire au miracle mon cher James.

Arrêtes, je vais plus me sentir. Rigola-t-il.

Lily lui sourit, elle était belle. Le cœur de James battait la chamade.

Bon, revenons à ta carte. Tu pourras vérifier quand l'identité de Alexandre Harper ?

Je ne sais pas il faudrait qu'il soit devant moi ou bien pas très loin pour le faire.

Oui, mais en même temps s'il n'a pas la même identité se sera forcément quelqu'un que nous connaissons pas. Nous aurons juste à retrouver un nom qui ne nous est pas familier.

Ah ouais, c'est mieux comme çà. On le fait maintenant ?

Bien évidement.

James reprit donc sa carte du maraudeur et chercha la salle commune des Serpentards.

Ils sont là. Lui montrant du doigt l'endroit rechercher. Donc il y a Lucius Malefoy avec ses deux acolytes : Crabbe et Goyle dans le coin là. Pas très loin il y a Lestrange, Mcnair et Bellatrix Black. Là quelques première et deuxième année et enfin ici notre chère Rogue, la deuxième cousine de Sirius : Narcissa et… tiens c'est bizarre.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Montres.

Lily se issa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de James.

Tiens, là tu vois c'est marqué Draco Malefoy.

Oui, c'est étrange, puisque Lucius est fils unique. Donc si notre deuxième hypothèse est bonne alors Draco Malefoy vient du futur et est par conséquent le fils de Lucius. Et Harry Potter serait donc ton fils James.

Mon… mon fils ?

Bien sur je ne vois personne d'autre. Et sa explique pourquoi ils se détestent et la présence de la cape d'invisibilité.

Alors j'aurai un… un fils. Balbutia James. Mais je me demande qui pourrait bien être la mère.

Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je la plains.

Eh !

Au fait James il vaut mieux en parler à personne.

James fit la moue mais acquiesça.

Bon, allé viens on rentre !

Un soir, Lily se promenait dans les couloirs quand elle fut prise soudain d'un malaise. C'était comme si une force invisible l'avait poussée en arrière la faisant tomber à deux mètres de la où elle était. Puis elle eut le sentiment que quelqu'un lui enfonçait un poignard un plein cœur à deux reprises, un cri lui retentit dans les tympans. Puis la peur s'empara d'elle et enfin les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, elle était triste. Mais tous ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens. Lily se releva déboussolée.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »_

Elle continua son chemin et préféra oublier.

Le lendemain soir, Elle reçut une lettre à l'allure officielle qu'elle aurait bien voulut se passer.

Les regards étaient pratiquement tous braqués sur elle. En effet il était rare de recevoir du courrier à cette heure-ci.

Il est un peu tard pour le courier.

Elle se leva dans l'idée d'aller à son dortoir. Elle commença à lire la lettre en chemin et se figea sur place.

Elle lâcha la missive sans s'en rendre compte, une main sur la bouche, elle monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le haut de son baldaquin. Son regard se perdait, son visage reflétait l'incompréhension.

Non. Murmura-t-elle.

Lily ne réalisait pas encore et elle redoutait le moment où la réalité la frapperait de plein fouet…

Dans la salle commune, Sophia se leva et chassa les curieux qui auraient voulut lire la lettre de Lily. Elle alla donc la ramasser.

_« J'espère qu'elle ne me tuera pas pour çà. »_

Elle soupira, ferma puis rouvrit les yeux et se lança. Elle lut la feuille entre ses mains, Terry et James qu'elles n'avaient pas vu par-dessus leur épaule.

_Chère mademoiselle Evans,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que votre mère Emilie Evans et votre père Daniel Evans sont morts hier à leur domicile suite à une attaque de mangemort. Vos parents ont été victime du sort impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra._

_Votre sœur, Pétunia Evans a été retrouvée vivante dans une des pièces de votre maison. Elle est à présent à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste en état de choc. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore vous donne la permission de rentrer chez vous quand bon vous semble pour vous reposer et ainsi que pour leur enterrement qui aura lieu dans deux jours à quatorze heure au cimetière de Wimbledon. _

_Toutes mes condoléances à vous et votre sœur._

_Le ministre, Cornélius Fudge. _

Oh non, pauvre Lily ! Les sanglots perçaient la voix de Sophia.

James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

James c'était précipité vers le dortoir des filles.

Je… je veux la voir.

Et pourquoi tu veux la voir hein ? Elle a besoin de ses amies et non de toi tu n'en fais pas partie je te rappelle !

Terry calme toi. Il n'a rien fait. Et Lily va avoir besoin de nous même si je pense qu'elle va nous demander de rester seule. Aller viens on monte.

Pendant ce temps, Lily s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, à présent sa vue se brouillait, elle ne pouvait retenir quelque larme. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Lily ne c'était jamais sentit aussi vide.

Elle s'était surprise à espérer que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller ou alors que ce n'était qu'une farce de très mauvais goût mais que rien de ceci ne soit vrai, que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment… mort.

Lily voulait arrêter de penser, de ressentir les choses voir même arrêter de respirer, s'endormir dans un sommeil sans fin pour oublier. Une autre pensée, celle de Lucius qui lui avait dit qu'il se vengerait. Etait-ce lui le responsable de la mort prématuré de ses parents ? Cette pensée effaça toutes les autres. Si c'était lui elle les vengerait. Elle eut encore une autre pensée celle de James, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés. Elle s'apaisa. Une chanson lui vint en tête, elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois il y a longtemps mais elle quelques paroles lui revinrent clairement en tête.

_Je sais c'est dure _

_Mais baisse pas les armes_

_Même si tu passe du rire aux larmes,_

_Penses au future_

_La vie est pure_

_Et pleine de charme. _

_Tirer une tête d'enterrement…_

… _le bonheur on le convoi tellement…_

…_La vie est trop courte je ne cesse de me le dire et_

_Plus les jours passent et plus j'en ai rien à cirer…_

_Je sais c'est dure _

_Mais baisse pas les armes_

_Même si tu passe du rire aux larmes,_

_Pense au futur_

_La vie est pure_

_Et pleine de charme. _

_Je sais c'est dure _

_Mais baisse pas les armes…_

Ne pas baisser les armes, elle ne baissera pas sa garde elle devait être forte pour venger ses parents.

Sophia et Terry rentrèrent dans la pièce, elles trouvèrent une Lily le visage crispé par une expression indéfinissable.

Lily ?

Elle se tourna vers elles. Ses deux amies vinrent s'assoire de par et d'autre d'elle et la prirent dans leur bras. Lily avait le soutient de ses amies elle aurait du se sentir heureuse mais en fait jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi seule de toute sa vie.

Et voilà le chapitre 8 est fini.

**RAR :**

**La p'tite Clo :** Tu vois tu n'es pas aussi maudite que çà! Tu n'a du attendre que trois semaines à peu près (je conte pas les jours sa me déprime !) Et moi je trouve que ta fic fait largement le poid contre la mienne ! (Non, ne dit pas le contraire !) Sinon, quand j'ai lu ta review j'étais morte de rire! Sa m'a fait très plaisir et d'ailleur je crois que je peut te desserner le prix de la plus longue review! (Tonerre d'applaudissement!) Maintenant il va falloir que je ratrappe le temps perdu et que j'aille vite lire la suite de ta fic! Bisous

**Krystal **: Comme je le disais à la p'tite Clo vous n'aurez pas à attendre 3 mois! Heureusement sinon j'aurai sombré dansla dépression ! Autrement je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Bisous

**Elaur **: Voilà j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue quand même ! Et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !Merci pour ta review. Bisous

**Bridgess-the-fantastic**: Je partage ton avie, moi aussi j'adore quand notre Lily national frappe le bellàtre Amos et gifle la blondasse Caroline (Bien sûr je n'ai rien contre les blondes!). Ohlala faut arrêté de me lancer des fleurs je vais plus me sentir ! Nan je rigole contiunééééééééé lol ! Sinon je te remercie aussi pour ta review. Bisous

**Mumy78 **: Hello maMumy, alors voilà j'ai mis mon chapitre 8, enfin ! Quel ironie puisque c'est toi maintenant qui n'a pas internet, mais tu auras moins de temps que moi a attendre. La chance surtout que toi tu auras l'ADSL! Snifc'est pas juste ! Autrement j'attend avec impatience la suite de ta fic (Hein ma flemarde! lol !) Je viens de remarquer que toi aussi tu m'écrisdes longues review mais le prix est déjà décerné mais à la place tu as le prix de celle qui m'envoie le plus de review en un chapitre! (Tonerre aussi d'applaudissement!) Gobiou.

**Alpo **:Je suis contente que tu as aimé mon chapitre 7. Alors que penses-tu du 8 ? Tu as vu je me suis améliorée sur la longueur de mon chapitre.Mais le suivant ne sera pas aussi long peut-être le chapitre 10. Merci à toi aussi pour tes review sa me fait très plaisir. A la prochaine bisous.

**Tyto27 **: Coucou ma titicocote ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'aime bien te l'entendre dire même si tu lit tout mes chapitre en avant première lol ! Au fait tu poste quand ta fic Elsa? Parce que moi je vais te dire (même si je te l'ai dit des centaine de fois) j'adore ton histoireelle est magnifique, merveilleuse... Conte sur moi pour lui faire de la pub ! Et cette fois pas d'excuse bidons : tu mets quand la suitede ta fic avec Albus et minerva ? hein ?Sinon toi aussi je te desserne un prix, celui de la lectrice la plus folle qui m'arrache des mains la fic pour pouvoir la lirelol ! Jet'adore ! Gobiou.

**Jamesie-cass **: Je suis contente que ladernière scène celle de rébellion de Lily t'es plus ! Et je te remercie pour tes review et tes petits mots d'encouragement sa me fait toujours plaisir, continu se n'es pas pour me déplaire lol! Sinon à toi aussi je délivre un prix (malgrés que se soit imaginère) celui de la reviewveuse (vive les phautent lol !) la plus loyale étant donné que tu m'as reviewer chaque chapitres! Enfait c'est le prix du courage que j'aurai du te donner ! lol !A la prochaine fois Bisous.

**Coweti **: Salut ! Tu as vu mon chapitre 8 est au moins deux fois plus long que le sept je fais des effords! lol ! Pff que d'efford ! D'ailleur j'ai jamais eut autant de review et je suis contente que tu en fasses partie! A toi aussi je peut te décerner un prix de courageuse revieweuse! lol ! Je ne sais pas se que j'ai avec les prix,sa ma prix comme çà peut être le coup que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure sur la tête ou alors le choque quandmon père ma annoncé qu'on avait internet, bon sans l'ADSL mais bon internet quand même! Bisous

**Lily078.**


	9. Un soleil dans les ténèbres qui peuvent ...

Hello tout le monde !

Oui je sais je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Pitié ne me tué pas ! lol !

Mais en fait j'ai tout se retard parce que j'ai écrit le chapitre 10 (et oui en entier !) et commencé le chapitre 11 avant d'écrire le 9 et oui je sais je suis tordu. Mais bon j'ai réussie à finir ce chapitre et je vous mettrais le suivant bientôt.

Ps : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remercié **Margotte** pour sa review dans mon dernier chapitre. Donc voilà un gros merci à toi très très très en retard lol ! Bisous.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Un soleil dans les ténèbres (qui peuvent parfois persister…)

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

Quand vous vous êtes éloignés de moi.

Le temps nous a séparés,

La mort vous a touchés.

Je vous aimais tellement,

Maintenant je vous hais tant !

Je me rends compte que vous êtes à jamais partis,

Vous me laissez seule ici.

Mais vos visages sont à jamais gravés,

Vous resterez dans mon cœur pour l'éternité !

Les ténèbres, rien que les ténèbres, pas un bruit, pas un son, peut-être un souffle mais pas le sien.

Une porte s'ouvre, un bruissement d'étoffe, quelqu'un entre, un autre se lève. Puis une voix. Elle avait l'esprit trop embué pour reconnaître la personne.

Elle n'a toujours pas bougée ?

Non. Ca va faire pratiquement deux jours qu'elle est comme ça, et l'enterrement de ses parents est aujourd'hui.

L'enterrement ! Elle avait complètement oublié.

Elle garde les yeux obstinément fermés.

Elle ne réagit plus à rien.

Elle m'inquiète.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement laissant filtrer les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient au travers les volets fermés.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux personnes.

James a encore essayé de monter.

Terry, je pense que tu devrais le laisser monter.

Pourquoi ? répondit-elle froidement.

Parce que je crois que James a changé et qu'il se fait du souci pour elle.

Mouais. Lui avoir changé ? Laisse moi en douter !

Terry ! Il n'est pas le seul à avoir changé, Lily aussi, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Sophia, j'ai peur qu'il la blesse. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de sa maintenant.

Sophia déposa son regard sur Lily et s'aperçut que celle-ci avait enfin les yeux ouverts.

Lily !

Ses deux amies lui sautèrent dessus.

Lily leur fit un faible sourire.

Elles lui répondirent. Sophia jeta un vif regard vers Terry qui disait « j'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas entendu parler ».

Malgré les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et qui l'entoureraient encore longtemps, ses amies étaient toujours là et elles l'avaient veillé depuis la mort de ses parents. Lily s'était jurée de ne pas être faibles, de pouvoir venger ses parents, mais s'étaient pour l'instant trop dur, leur mort était trop ressente.

La voix enrouée de n'avoir pas parler pendant deux jours, elle demanda aux filles de l'aidée à choisir ses affaires pour aller à l'enterrement de ses parents.

* * *

Draco était euphorique depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche et il espérait secrètement qu'elle s'en souvienne dans le future.

Ils se revoyaient souvent depuis même tout le temps depuis trois jours.

Draco avait apprit ce matin que les parents Lily Evans, la mère de son pire ennemi, étaient morts. Il avait eut malgré tout une pensée pour son « frère ». Celui-ci était poursuivi par la malchance.

« Je ne pensais pas que la vie pouvait s'acharner sur quelqu'un comme ça. »

Enfin il chassa vite ses idées noirs de sa tête pour ses propres problèmes.

Problèmes ? Mais pourtant il a fait connaissance avec sa mère, ils se sont considérablement rapprochés. En effet, en quelques jours sa mère s'est confié à lui, lui à parlé plus quand 16 ans passé avec elle sous sa véritable identité.

Problèmes ? Eh bien oui. C'était le week-end, il y avait une sortie à Préaulard, par conséquent il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Narcissa était partie faire une « virée » avec ses « amies ». Et lui, et bien il n'avait pas très envie de dépenser à son argent, très « restreint » pour cette année.

Le feu ronflait dans l'âtre. Draco alla s'installer confortablement près de la source de chaleur. Il le fixait sans ciller, quand il entendit des gémissements dans le dortoir des filles, et quelques brides de parole étouffé par des sanglots.

…laissé tomber…pour elle…pourquoi…je le déteste…

Il reconnu cette voix triste.

« Oh non Marina. Je l'ai trop délaissé ces temps ci. Mais les retrouvailles avec ma mère étaient vraiment très importante pour moi… »

L'estomac noué par la culpabilité d'avoir délaisser son amie et par la peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, il monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir où se trouvait Marina.

Marina ? Il avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et l'enleva aussitôt car une carafe d'eau vint s'écraser à quelque centimètre de la tête de Draco.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Fiche le camp !

Marina ?

Quoi !

Je peux te parler ?

Pourquoi ?

S'il te plait ? Sa fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu tous les deux.

Tu as remarqués ? Dit-elle sèchement.

Je peux rentrer sans le risque de me faire défigurer ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle pouffa légèrement.

Oui, c'est bon tu peux rentrer, je me suis calmée.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait aucun objet non identifié qui allait lui arrivé en plein dans la face.

Elle était au milieu de la pièce les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je veux m'excuser pour t'avoir…

Abandonné ? Délaisser ? Jeter pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Une autre fille précisément.

Quoi ? Tu me fais une scène de jalousie ou quoi ?

Et bien oui tu vois je te fais une scène de jalousie.

Jalouse de qui ? De Narcissa ?

Exactement. Du jour au lendemain tu me laisses tombé pour … pour cette fille… je me sens trahie…

Trahie ? Je sais que je t'ai délaissé mais je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber…

Ouais sa se voie !

Mais tu ne vas pas être jalouse de Narcissa !

Et bien si ! Mais tu vois il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes je vais m'effacer de ta vie, vous laissez tranquille tous les deux. Je te comprends elle est beaucoup mieux que moi ! Plus belle, plus… riche !

Mais…

Laisse moi finir ! Tu vois j'ai été trop naïf, je croyais qu'il aurait put se passer quelque chose entre nous. Surtout le soir du bal… je croyais que tu allais… que nous aurions put… enfin je me suis trompée, je suis trop nul, elle, elle est…

Ma mère !

Marina partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Mais elle se calma bien vite devant le calme polaire d'Alexandre.

Je ne rigole pas Marina ! Il ne se passera jamais rien entre Narcissa et moi puisque c'est ma mère ! C'est dur à expliquer et à comprendre mais je te jure que je ne mens pas.

D'accord. Admettons que c'est ta mère. Pourquoi avez-vous le même âge ? Pourquoi…

Tous les 500 ans, il y a une ancienne magie qui se déverse sur Terre et cette ancienne magie ma frappé moi et deux autres personnes…

Ton frère et ta demi-sœur ?

Oui, mais en fait nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. Enfin bon, nous avons remonté de 20 ans dans le passé. Et donc je te disais que Narcissa est ma mère et pour mon plus grand malheur Lucius Malefoy est mon père…

Malefoy est on père !

Il acquiesça. Marina et Draco étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Donc il n'y a rien du tout entre toi et Narcissa. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

Draco la regarda d'un air amusé les mains de la rousse dans les siennes.

Alors comme ça tu étais jalouse ! la taquina-t-il.

(**NDA:** Va vraiment falloir que je pense à changer ma fic de catégorie ! Voyez par vous même !)

Marina baissa la tête, les yeux obstinément rivé vers ses pieds. Sa tête était pratiquement collée au torse du jeune homme.

D'une main il lui releva son adorable visage empourpré et l'obligea à le regarder.

Leurs cœurs s'embrasèrent, ils se noyèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, leurs visages toujours plus près. Plus que quelques centimètres. Ils arrivèrent au même point qu'au bal d'Halloween. Draco franchit la distance restante de peur qu'une personne quelconque vienne les déranger.

Les lèvres de la rousse étaient douces, ainsi que sa peau, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Marina puis derrière la nuque. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse langoureuse et sensuel. Elle s'amusait à faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs d'Alexandre. Les mains de celui-ci glissèrent le long de son dos et remontèrent sous son débardeur le faisant remonter. Sa bouche glissa sur la peau laiteuse de son cou.

Marina soupira de bonheur, un sourire indécollable de ses lèvres. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, elle essaya de les passées sur le torse maladroitement. Draco la guida sous sa chemise. En peu de temps elle prit de l'assurance et déboutonna le tissu gênant et l'envoya près de son haut déjà tomber.

Il continua de sourire face au courage de la rousse. En peu de temps, jupe et pantalon se retrouvèrent à leur tour parterre.

Toujours parcourant sa peau de ses lèvres, il jouait avec les bretelles de son soutien-gorge qu'il finit par dégrafer. Il enleva une par une les bretelles et fit glisser le morceau de tissu. Il caressa du bout des doigts les seins rond et doux de Marina. Elle frissonna. Il la prit alors dans ses bras la collant tout contre lui, la déposa sur un lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle.

Elle le colla encore plus à elle en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Draco embrassait son cou, sa poitrine, descendait jusqu'au nombril, léchait en partent du nombril et remontait sur la poitrine. Puis continua sur le bas du ventre. Il reprit sa bouche fougueusement. Maintenant il jouait avec l'élastique de sa culotte.

Marina par son manque d'expérience se contentait de passé ses mains dans son dos, elle s'amusait à le faire frissonner avec ses ongles.

Lui, passa la frontière de son intimité, il lui faisait des caresses, passa un doigt et joua avec son clitoris. Elle se cambra de plaisir. Les minutes passèrent. Puis le dernier sous vêtement de la rousse rejoignit le reste de ses affaires, ainsi que le boxer de Draco.

Il releva la tête pour être en contact avec les yeux de Marina.

Tu es sur ?

Ne t'arrête pas. Souffla-t-elle.

Bien callé entre ses jambes, il entra le plus doucement en elle. Une larme coula quand même le long de sa joue quand l'hymen se déchira. Draco lentement fit des va et vient qui fit disparaître la douleur pour faire place au plaisir.

Les gémissements de Marina faisaient monté en lui l'excitation et ses mouvement se firent moins lent et plus dure sans non plus la brusquée. Les soupirs de Draco étaient de plus en plus proches et roques. Enfin il se vida en elle atteignant enfin l'orgasme.

Marina l'entoura une fois de plus de ses bras le laissant en elle et savourant le poids du corps de Draco sur le sien. Celui-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de la rousse reprenant tous deux leur souffle.

Après un temps, Draco roula sur le côté. Marina vint se placer dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur le torse musclé de son amant.

Il huma la douce odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux de sa belle, lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête et lui dit dans un souffle :

Je t'aime.

Elle se retourna de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux.

C'est vrai.

Bien sur. Tu sais je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Tu voix maintenant qui son mes parents?

Elle fit un signe positif.

Donc tu dois t'imaginer l'éducation et le peut d'amour que j'ai reçus ?

Je suppose.

Tu es la première personne à qui je dis je t'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais dit même à ma mère. En fait j'ai appris à connaître ma mère il y a quelque jour. Ca pourrait être une personne formidable, pleine de vie, mais mon père… tout est de sa faute. Je le déteste !

Il faisait des mouvements brusques pendant son récit. Marina se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il lui sourit et répondit à son baiser.

Alex ?

Hum ?

Je suppose qu'Alexandre Harper n'est pas ton véritable nom ?

Non, tu as raison, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy pour mon plus grand désarroi.

Draco ? Moi j'aime bien. Mes les Malefoy ne son pas blond normalement.

Si. Mais à mon arrivé Dumbledor m'a fait changer d'apparence.

D'écris moi comment tu es.

Il mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

« Et si je ne lui plait pas ? Et si elle me rejette à cause de mon physique Malefyoen ?... »

Je…

Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me dire que tu ressembles à ton père. Draco je t'aime comme tu seras, j'aime se que tu es à l'intérieur.

Il reprit du courage.

J'ai les cheveux blond…

Je veux tous les détailles !

Gourmande !

C'est même pas du vrai d'abord !

Mouais. Donc j'ai les cheveux blonds qui me tombent devant les yeux. Mon teint est très Malefoyen. Mes yeux sont gris acier. Je suis un peu moins grand de quelques centimètres. Ma masse musculaire est plus développé que les Malefoy se qui d'un sens me différencie d'eux. Et…

Sa me dit pas comment elle est.

Et bien elle est pratiquement pareille. J'ai toujours un visage de glace où il n'y a que toi pour le faire fondre. Et je n'ai plus de cœur.

Tu n'as plus de cœur ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Oui. Une magnifique jeune fille rousse me la dérobé.

Marina rayonnait, son beau dragon le lui avait dérobé à son tour et elle espérait ne pas le récupérer en mille morceaux.

Sa dulcinée finit par s'endormir dans ses bras laissant le « Dragon » dans ses pensées et ses doutes.

Il pensait à son départ le jour où il devrait rentrer, s'il rentrait un jour, il devrait laisser Marina à son époque et lui retrouvé la sienne. Sa seule consolation serait peut-être les sentiments de sa mère à son égard. Mais sans Marina rien ne serait pareil, il ne pourra jamais retrouver quelqu'un comme elle, jamais. Surtout que là bas, il devrait se marier à Pansy Perkinson. Cette fille l'horripilait au plus haut point mais surtout il devrait recevoir la marque et rejoindre les rangs du serpent, du lord noir à la sortie de Poudlard.

Non, ce n'était pas une vie pour lui. Il repensa à se que lui avait raconté Harry sur Fayf Azerty la femme de Nicolas Flammel qui était resté avec lui après sa « mission ».

« Faut pas rêver mon pauvre vieux elle, elle était à la même époque que lui ! »

Il était complètement désespéré. Comment pourrait-il l'oublié ? Il préférait mourir. Surtout après se qu'ils avaient partager…

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Marina resserra son étreinte dans son sommeil.

* * *

Lily toujours dans son dortoir était resté seule encore un peu avant de descendre pour partir à l'enterrement.

Le temps défilait lentement, il restait là essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Encore une demi-heure » Elle soupira.

Une chanson, la musique la calmait alors elle mit en route la chaîne et chanta se qui lui passa par la tête :

_God love and rest my soul (Dieu, aime et donne du repos à mon âme)_

_With this sundown neverending (par ce couché de soleil infini)_

_The feel is gone yet you ain't (Je n'ai plus de sensation)_

_gonna see me fail (mais tu ne me verras pas échouer)_

_I am the decadence of (Je suis la décadence de)_

_your world (ton monde)_

_I am an eider covered in oil (Je suis l'eider couvert d'huile.)_

_Happy hunting, you double- (C'est une bonne chasse pour toi)_

_faced carnivore (carnivore hypocrite.)_

_Tell me why (Dis-moi pourquoi)_

_No heart to cry (ne pas avoir de cœur)_

_Hang me high (m'a valu d'être pendu)_

_The music is dead, the amen (La musique est morte, "amen")_

_is said (a été dit)_

_The kiss of faith is what I beg (Je prie pour que la foi m'embrasse)_

_A loving heart'n soul for sale (pour avoir un Coeur aimant et une âme à vendre_

_Tell me why (Dis moi pourquoi)_

_No heart to cry (ne pas avoir de cœur)_

_Hang me high (m'a valu d'être pendu)_

_Leave me be (laisse moi en paix)_

_And cease to tell me how to feel (et cesse de me dire comment ressentir les choses)_

_To grieve, to shield myself (comment pleurer, comment me protéger)_

_from evil (du diable.)_

_Leave me be (laisse moi en paix)_

_Old of lies is killing me (cette surdose de mensonges est entrain de me tuer)_

_Romanticide (Romanticide)_

_Till love do me part (jusqu'à ce que l'amour me sépare)_

_See me ruined by my own (regarde mo, anéanti par mes propres)_

_Creations (creations)_

_Leave me be (laisse moi en paix)_

_And cease to tell me how to feel( et cesse de me dire comment ressentir les choses)_

_To grieve, to shield myself (comment pleurer, comment me protéger)_

_from evil (du diable.) _

_Leave me be (laisse moi paix)_

_Dead Boy's alive but (L'enfant Mort existe mais)_

_without sense (il est dénué de sensation.)_

_I need a near-death experience (J'ai besoin d'une experience aux frontières de la mort)_

_Heart once bold (mon cœur qui était vigoureux autrefois)_

_Now turned to stone (est maintenant changé en pierre)_

_Perfection my messenger (La perfection est mon messager)_

_from hell. (de l'enfer)_

_Wine turns to water (le vin change en eau)_

_Campfires freeze, loveletters burn (les feu de camp gèlent, les lettres d'amour brûlent)_

_Romance is lost (l'amour est perdu)_

_Lord, let me be wrong in (Seigneur, faites que je me trompe)_

_this pain. (Sur cette douleur)_

_Temporary pain, eternal shame (douleur temporaire, honte éternel)_

_To take part in this devil's (pour celui qui prend part à ce jeu diabolique)_

_chess game _

_Spit on me, let go, get rid of me (crache-moi dessus, lâche prise, débarrasse-toi de moi)_

_And try to survive your stupidity. (et essaie de survivre à ta stupidité) _

(Romanticide de Nightwish)

Elle descendit les grands escaliers de marbre. Son regard était baissé, elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle allait enterrer ses parents et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus les revoir.

Elle arriva dans le halle. Des personnes l'attendaient.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Nous venons avec toi.

Il n'en est pas question.

Lily, on vient que tu ne le veuilles où pas.

Mais…

On a respecté ta volonté de resté seul ces dernier jours, mais pour cette épreuve on ne peut pas te laissé. Lui imposa Sophia.

Oui miss Evans. Miss Orlov a raison. Vous allez avoir besoin de vos amis.

Lily acquiesça. Elle fut donc escorté jusqu'à l'enterrement de tous ses amis : Sophia ; Terry ; Silà ; Angèle ; Remus ; Peter (bien malheureusement) ; mais aussi James et Sirius.

L'église était bondée. Les Evans était très connu dans leur quartiers voir même dans la ville entière, se n'était pas Londres mais plutôt une ville de campagne. Leurs amis étaient là, nombreux, puis une bonne parties de la population par respect de cette famille qui avait tellement apporté à leur communauté. Lily et ses amis était au premier rang, Pétunia était sur l'autre rangée fuyait comme la peste sa sœur. Pétunia pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, d'une façon vraiment pathétique, appuyé contre un cochon rose qui lui servait à première vu de petit ami.

Les deux cercueils étaient côte à côte, des roses rouges les ornaient.

Lily n'écouta pas vraiment se qui se passait autour d'elle. La cérémonie se termina. James ne cessait de la fixer.

Puis il y eut la marche funèbre. Pétunia marchait tout près de Lily, juste assez pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

Tout est de ta faute. Si ils sont morts c'est à cause de se que tu es. Un monstre, je te déteste. C'est à cause de toi que je suis orpheline maintenant.

Sophia retint Terry qui eut une soudaine envie de meurtre.

Lily fut blessée par les propos de sa sœur. Quoi que venant d'elle se n'était pas étonnant, elle devrait être habitué maintenant.

Ses parents furent mis en terre, il pleuvait, le temps semblait pleurer sa peine. Elle déposa un Lys avant qu'on ne referme la tombe. Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os. Le froid la transperçait de tout par. Quelqu'un la prit par les épaules.

Viens. Il ne reste plus personne maintenant et tu vas attraper froid. C'était Remus.

Remus. Ils avaient été amis il y a longtemps, c'était son confident, son frère… Mais James les avait séparés, elle l'avait détesté en partie pour ça. Mais quand était-il maintenant. Lily était perdu avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Ses parents étaient partis pour toujours. Elle avait du mal à se l'imaginer.

Ils finir par partir. Ils allaient dormir chez Lily cette nuit et repartiront tous ensemble le lendemain.

Dire que la maison des Evans était grande était un euphémisme c'était plutôt un manoir.

La soirée fut calme. Sirius arriva même à faire sourire Lily avec ses pitreries. Pour finir ils s'endormir tous dans la même pièce. Sirius prenait James pour un gros oreiller se qui fit rire les filles mais se qui fit déchanter tout le monde se sont les ronflements de Peter.

James se réveilla de bonne heure. Son meilleur ami le serrait dans ses bras le prenant toujours pour son doudou. Il le vira et se leva. Tout le monde dormait excepté Lily. Elle n'était pas là.

Il l'entendit dans la salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle chantait. Sa voix l'envoûta. Il s'adossa contre le mur et l'écouta.

(**NDA :** et oui encore une chanson ! lol !)

_I wish I had an angel (Si seulement j'avais un ange)_

_For one moment of love (pour vivre un instant d'amour.)_

_I wish I had your Angel tonight. (Si seulement j'avais ton ange, ce soir.)_

_Deep into a dying day (Au Coeur d'un jour déclinant,)_

_I took a step outside an (j'ai posé un pied au loin)_

_innocent heart_ _(d'un cœur innocent)_

_Prepare to hate me fall when (prêt à me detester, je tomberai quand)_

_I may (celà m'arrivera)_

_This night will hurt you like (cette nuit te blessera comme) _

_never before (jamais auparavant)_

_Old loves they die hard (les vieilles amour ont la vie dure._

_Old lies they die harder (les vieux mensonges l'ont encore plus)_

_I wish I had an angel (Si seulement j'avais un ange )_

_For one moment of love (pour vivre un instant d'amour)_

_I wish I had your angel (Si seulement j'avais ton ange)_

_Your Virgin Mary undone (toi la vierge Marie perdue.)_

_I'm in love with my lust ( Je suis amoureux de mon désir)_

_Burning angelwings to dust (Qui réduit les ailes des anges en poussières)_

_I wish I had an angel tonight (Si seulement j'avais ton ange ce soir)_

_I'm going down so frail'n cruel (Je sombre dans une telle fragilité et une telle cruauté)_

_Drunken disguise changes all (le masque de l'ivresse change toutes)_

_the rules. (les règles)_

_Old loves they die hard (Les vieilles amours ont la vie dure)_

_Old lies they die harder (Les vieux mensonges l'ont encore plus)_

_I wish I had an angel (Si seulement j'avais un ange)_

_For one moment of love (pour vivre un instant d'amour)_

_I wish I had your angel (Si seulement j'avais ton ange)_

_Your Virgin Mary undone (toi la vierge Marie perdue)_

_I'm in love with my lust (Je suis amoureux de mon désir)_

_Burning angelwings to dust (qui réduit les ailes des anges en poussière)_

_I wish I had an angel tonight. (Si seulement j'avais ton ange ce soir)_

_Greatest thrill (Le plus grand frisson)_

_Not to kill (n'est pas de ne pas tuer)_

_But to have the prize of (mais de gagner le prix de)_

_the night (la nuit)_

_Hypocrite (hypocrite)_

_Wannabe friend (soit disant ami)_

_13th disciple who betrayed (13eme disciple qui m'a trahi)_

_me for nothing! (pour rien!)_

_Last dance, first kiss (Dernière dance, premier baiser)_

_Your touch my bliss (ton touché, mon bonheur absolu.)_

_Beauty always comes with (la beauté est toujours suivie)_

_dark thoughts. (de sombre pensée)_

_I wish I had an angel (Si seulement j'avais un ange)_

_For one moment of love (pour un instant d'amour)_

_I wish I had your angel (si seulement j'avais ton ange)_

_Your Virgin Mary undone (toi la vierge Marie perdue)_

_I'm in love with my lust (Je suis amoureux de mon désir)_

_Burning angelwings to dust (qui réduit les ailes des anges en poussière)_

_I wish I had an angel tonight. (si seulement j'avais ton ange ce soir!)_

(**NDA : **Je n'aime pas la partie de l'enterrement je ne savais pas comment l'écrire)

* * *

Mademoiselle Weasley, s'est bien se que je pensais.

Ce… ce n'est pas possible.

Eh bien si. J'ai vérifié deux fois et je vous le confirme. Maintenant, je vous repose la question que comptez-vous faire ?

Combien ai-je de temps pour réfléchir ?

Encore deux semaines, après il sera trop tard. Mais je dois vous avertir que vous êtes encore mineur et que je me vois dans l'obligation d'en informer le directeur qui enverra une lettre à vos parents.

Oh, non pas ça. Je vous en prie !

Il fallait y penser avant jeune fille !

Marina se rhabilla et quitta l'infirmerie le pas chancelant, toute retournée par se que l'infirmière venait de lui dire. Elle s'était sentit mal il y a quelques jours et Draco lui avait supplié d'aller voir Mme Pomfresch, alors elle était partit la voir mais seul et sérieusement elle s'en serait bien passée.

La pensée de ses parents recevant une lettre officielle écrite de la main de Dumbledor lui fit toucher le fond une nouvelle fois toucher le fond, rien de nouveau. Le monde de bonheur et de douceur qu'elle s'était créée s'effondra plus vite qu'il ne s'était fait !

Le mot de passe, l'ouverture, la salle commune, le calme, un jeune homme ténébreux qui l'attendait patiemment mais qui ne laissait en fait rien paraître du sang d'encre qu'il se faisait pour elle.

Dragon ?

Il se retourna, se précipita sur la rousse et l'assomma de questions.

Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ? Tu…

Pour toute réponse, Marina s'effondra en larme sur son épaule. Draco commença à avoir peur pour l'état de santé de sa dulcinée.

Marina ?

Draco, je…

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle se calme. Quand se fut fait, elle reprit son souffle, les yeux obstinément baissés. Elle, cherchait ses mots. Lui, l'encouragea à continuer.

Tu te souviens de… la première fois que nous… que nous avons… enfin tu vois… je … Oh Draco je suis enceinte.

Il se leva sous le coup de l'émotion et alla poser ses mains sur la cheminée, le front appuyée sur la pierre froide, le regard plongé dans les flammes qui ronflaient. Cette nouvelle l'avait déstabilisé. Marina enceinte ça voulait dire qu'il deviendrait Papa. Un problème émergea dans son esprit, se problème toujours présent comment pouvait-il ramener Marina chez lui ? Surtout maintenant avec un enfant les choses se corsaient. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas remplir sa mission comme ça il resterait ici, oui comme ça plus de problème tout serait résolut. Un enfant avec Marina !

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Draco avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours et encore se n'était pas assez. Jamais ô grand jamais il l'avait avoué mais elle il aimait et l'aimerais toujours.

Elle, il l'aimait comme s'il était né pour elle, il ne pourrait pas aimer une autre femme de la même façon, alors avoir un enfant avec la rousse serait le bonheur. Bien sûr, ils étaient jeunes, bien sûr, un bébé c'est beaucoup de responsabilité, mais se serait son enfant, il lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'il n'a jamais eut.

Il continua la contemplation intensive des flammes dans l'âtre et son petit cerveau poursuivait le fil de ses pensées, pendant que de son côté, Marina prit mal la réaction de Draco. Elle avait été trop naïve pour avoir pensée qu'il serait compréhensif, qu'il aurait bien réagie et tout et tout. Mais non, Draco était comme tous les mecs qui se respecte : Il prenait la fuite, il avait peur, il ne pouvait pas assumer…

Elle se leva lentement. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, elle ne pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, bientôt ses parents l'apprendrons et ils ne la considèreraient plus comme leur fille, déjà qu'elle vivait l'enfer étant la seule Serpentard de sa famille mais en plus avoir un enfant avec l'un des Serpents, c'était la fin de tout !

Draco lui fit enfin face. Le regard de Marina se faisait lointain et froid. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. Elle n'était plus triste mais en colère. Il se rendit compte de sa réaction trop violente.

« Elle a du penser que je la laisserais tomber. »

Il se rattrapa. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Excuse-moi.

Non, c'est à moi, je croyais que tu m'aurais abandonnée comme la plus part des mecs qui prennent la fuite dés qu'ils apprennent qu'ils ont mis enceinte leur petite amie, surtout à 16 ans !

Ne t'excuse pas j'ai eut une réaction idiote.

Alors tu es tout pardonné.

Mais tu veux le garder ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… !

Calme toi, c'est juste pour savoir si je vais être père ou pas.

Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai toutes les vacances pour réfléchir. Mais je pense que si j'avorte j'aurais l'impression de faire un meurtre. (**NDA :** Se n'es pas mes idéo mais c'est pour l'histoire !) Si je le garde, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?

Marina, j'ai 1000 bonnes raisons d'être avec toi, alors si tu le gardes j'en aurais une de plus. Je t'aime Marina !

Pendant la nuit, Draco fit un rêve étrange : Il avait réussie à rentrer, en fait il était rentré depuis quelques minutes, il se trouvait dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves le regardait en se tordant le coup assit chacun sur le banc de leur table respective.

Derrière celle des professeurs, le directeur souriait, McGo avait toujours son air sévère et coincé. Les autres enseignants le regardaient avec des yeux surpris (de merlan frit). Il faut dire qu'il venait d'apparaître à l'heure du dîner.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, aucune trace de Marina, il n'avait pas pu la ramener, les larmes perlèrent ses yeux aciers.

Soudain, un homme qui devait être le professeur de DCFM se leva et se précipita sur lui. Draco eut un mouvement de recule.

Papa !

L'homme devait avoir 19/20 ans, les cheveux blond vénitien, le jeune homme le serra dans ses bras.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Marina resserra son étreinte sur sa taille. Il fut rassuré de la voir à ses côtés. Sérieusement, il ne s'imaginait pas rentrer sans elle et avoir un fils plus vieux que lui qui soit son professeur !

« Se n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! » se rassura-t-il.

* * *

Décembre. L'hiver était arrivé et s'était la veille des vacances de noël. Le premier match de Quidditch des Griffondors se passait se jour ci.

Lily ouvrit son casier pour prendre sa tenue, mais quand elle déposa sa main sur la poigné, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler, laissant apparaître le seigneur des ténèbres. Tous se figèrent à l'exception d'Angel prêts à bondir baguette en main et Silà qui fronçait les sourcils.

Il sortit et toisa de toute sa hauteur les adolescents présents. Il fixa Lily de ses yeux rouge sang, répandant dans l'air une atmosphère tendue et glacée.

Il s'approcha d'une Lily tétanisé.

Tout est de ta faute, tu m'appartiens, t'es parents ne seraient jamais mort si tu m'avais rejoint. Viens, et il ne mourra pas.

Il lui tendit une main.

James vit Lily se décomposer sous ses yeux, elle allait fondre en larme.

Lily se n'est qu'un épouventard.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, seule la phrase de Voldemort lui raisonnait dans la tête. Et sous les regards horrifiés de l'assemblée, Voldemort laissa place au cadavre d'un homme qui avait été égorgé, il possédait des yeux vert émeraude tout comme Lily. James s'approcha pour que l'épouventard s'intéresse à lui, Silà fut plus rapide et prit la place de Lily.

La créature prit la forme d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année ressemblant trait pour trait à Silà.

Elle la regarda avec dégoût :

Tu es tout comme ton père !

La concerné haussa les sourcils face à cette affirmation.

Tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es ! Tu lui ressembles tant.

A ce moment, une bourrasque de vent leur fouetta le visage les obligeants à fermer les yeux. Personnes ne vit se qui se passa, ils entendirent seulement la dernière phrase de l'épouventard étouffé par la tempête.

TU... MEME …DESTRUCTEUR… !

Une explosion retendit, le silence revint, le vent tomba. Harry vit Silà agenouillé sur le sol au milieu du vestiaire, les yeux fixes et dénués de sentiment. Il vint se positionner à ses côtés. Une larme et une seule semblable à une perle glissa le long sa joue.

La neige commençait à tomber à gros flocons. Harry scrutait les gradins, le terrain et le ciel à la recherche du vif-d'or. L'autre attrapeur le suivait de prêt. Pour l'instant les Griffondors menaient 30-0, James, Silà et Sophia offrait un spectacle aérien époustouflant. Les Serpentard ne le supportèrent pas plus longtemps, les deux batteurs envoyèrent les cognards en direction des poursuiveurs et se fut Sophia qui les reçut. Sous le choc, elle tomba de son balais a plus de 15 mètres. Sirius qui était sous elle put la rattraper à bout de bras manquant de tomber lui aussi. Remus devint fout, il renvoya un cognard sur l'un des batteurs et l'autre reçut sa batte en pleine figures. L'arbitre ne put rien faire les joueurs continuaient sur leur lancée. Les Serpentards avaient le Souaffle et se dirigeaient droit sur les buts. Lucius alla pour marquer. Mais fut freiner quelque peu par le regard meurtrier de la gardienne : Lily. Elle se lança sur lui pour lui arracher le Souaffle des mains et lui assena un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

Harry voyait que le match tournait mal le terrain était devenu un champ de massacre.

Il fallait que tout ça finisse, c'était une vraie bataille rangée qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Et maintenant l'attrapeur adverse que se rapprochait dangereusement de lui ! Il plongea en piqué l'autre toujours accroché à ses basques. Le sol aussi se rapprochait, ils étaient à 10 mètres, 5, 4, 3, Harry remonta soudain en chandelle mais pas l'autre qui s'écrasa comme une me sur la pelouse pleine de neige. James se rapprocha de lui l'aire très en colère. Il ne se souciait même plus du match.

Mais t'es malade ! Recommence et je fais une crise cardiaque !

Harry ne répondit rien et fonça le plus vite qu'il put sur une petite balle d'orée qui slalomait entre les flocons près des buts des Serpents. Il esquiva un cognard, une batte un corps qui passait par là et une poupée barbie blonde avant d'attraper le vif au creux de sa paume.

Griffondor fut déclaré vainqueur, des exclamations de bonheur retentir dans les gradins des Lions, des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, des sifflements chez les Serpents et un grand ouf de soulagement du côté des professeurs et de l'arbitre.

Draco eut un petit sourire en voyant Harry attraper le vif et en entendant les huer de sa maison. Marina était assise sur ses genoux et souriait. Tous deux se réjouissaient de leur défaite.

La fête pour la victoire des Griffondors était finie depuis quelques heures, le carillon sonna 7 heures du matin. James ne pouvant plus dormir descendit dans la salle commune.

Les braises incandescentes, projetaient des ombres fantomatiques sur le sol. Dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, s'élevait une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

J'ai toujours su, j'ai toujours su, je l'ai sentit, je l'ai toujours sentit et je n'ai rien fait, rien fait… tout est de ma faute, ma faute, ma faute, ma faute…

Lily ne dit pas sa.

La concernée releva la tête, James crut apercevoir ses yeux briller un peu en dessous du point qu'il regardait.

Lily ne dit pas sa. Se n'est pas de ta faute.

Mes parents ne sont pas morts à cause de moi ? Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Se n'est pas de ta faute. Répéta-t-il doucement.

Tu n'en sais rien Potter !

Mais Lily…

Arrêtes, tu ne sais rien du tout, tu ne ma connaît pas ! Sa voix était dure et froide.

Les autres, attirés par les bruits qu'elle faisait, vinrent voir se qui se passait, notamment les filles de son dortoir et le reste des garçon de sixième année.

Lily, j'essaye seulement de t'aider…

De m'aider, pourquoi ? Tu m'as toujours détesté ! Et arrête de m'appeler Lily je ne suis pas ton amie !

D'accord Evans ! Tu veux l'entendre, très bien alors voilà, TOUT est de ta faute, ta sœur avait raison, regarde comment tu es ! Tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu ne le crois !

Lily se figea par le discours de James, mais en même temps elle l'avait cherché. Elle se leva avec grâce et monta à son dortoir en ne manquant pas de le bousculer sur son passage.

Je vais me doucher.

Voilà voilà !

Alors j'espère que sa vous à plus ! Dite moi se que vous en pensez !

**RAR :**

**Aichalou :** Kikoo tite Marianne ! Merci pour tes review sa me fait très très très plaisir. Surtout quand tu dis que tu adores ! lol ! Sinon t'es commentaires sont excellent mdr ! Bisous ti cocotte !

**Tyto27 :** Kikoo ma chérie ! Et oui tu es la 50ième revieweuse merci beaucoup. J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ton chapitre et j'espère sincèrement que tu l'as finira cette histoire ! lol ! Bisou !

**Mumy : **Deux reviews rien que sa ! Nan vas y continu moi sa ne me dérange pas du tout ! lol ! J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu toi et Pauline parce que se chapitre personne ne la lut en avant première ah si peut-être le début et encore donc voilà ! Bisous

**Ilene : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ta plut ! Bisous

**Rebecca-Black : **Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui je sais il est un peu lent d'esprit mon pauvre James mais t'inquiète pas il finira par s'en rendre compte ! Bisous

**Coweti : **Hello ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews sa me fait très plaisir ! Donc j'espère que se chapitre ta plut, mais il est plus cour que l'autre et j'ai vraiment prit beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire ! Désolé pour le retard ! Mais le chap. 10 va arrivé bien plus vite ! Voilà ! lol ! Bisous

**Jamesie-cass :** Hello ! Merci à toi pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que t'es aimé la relation entre Draco et sa mère ! Sa change un peu ! lol ! Sinon j'espère que tu as bien aimé se chapitre et encore désolé pour le retard ! Bisous

**La p'tite Clo : **Hello ! Et non tu n'as pas attendus trois mois quand même pour avoir le huit, mais le neuf je trouve qu'il a été long a venir quand même ! Donc voilà j'espère que toi aussi la suite ta plut ! Bisous


	10. Lily?

Et voilà le chapitre 10 comme promis !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 10 : Lily ? Qui es-tu ?

Il culpabilisait, James savait très bien qu'il y était allé fort en lui disant que c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! On a une réunion dans le bureau du directeur dans cinq minutes ! Dit James. Sa mauvaise humeur qui s'était quelque peu atténué recommença à s'intensifier.

"Calme toi Potter !" Cracha Terry. Elle lança à Sophia un regard qui voulait dire « tu vois c'est arrivée, il la blessé, je t'avais prévenu ! »

"Elle a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle allait prendre une douche !" Lui répondit Sophia.

"Ouais, mais ça va faire trois quarts d'heure qu'elle est montée."

Il faisait les cent pas.

"Bon je vais la chercher !"

Harry releva la tête et regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils. Quand James avait accusé à tort Lily, il l'avait détesté, il l'avait trouvé totalement immature. Il avait même pensé que sa mère méritait mieux que lui.

Quand James se précipita vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, Harry avait bondit sur ses jambes en même temps que Terry, il voulait le retenir mais Silà le retint d'une main sur le torse, la même main si douce qu'il l'avait transporté dans un autre monde peut-être le paradis quand elle avait touché son torse nu le soir du bal d'Halloween. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son cœur et Silà planta son regard mystérieux et fascinant à la fois dans le sien.

"Viens, il faut les laisser. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille : On va allé s'entraîner sa te changera les idées."

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, elle avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refusé. Avec elle ses défenses tombaient, il était à sa merci.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune laissant les choses se dérouler sans eux, ils serraient bien assez tôt se qui s'était passé.

Terry s'était précipitée sur lui le retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Alors leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de James reflétaient la colère, la fureur, l'inquiétude. D'une manière brusque, il envoya valser Terry sur l'un des sofas et continua sa course vers les dortoirs.

"James ! Attends…" cria Sophia, mais il montait déjà les marches quatre à quatre.

Il entrebâilla la porte de leur chambre et y passa timidement la tête. Il pensa que si la rousse était dans la chambre en serviette de bain il risquait fortement de se faire décapiter ! James enleva vivement sa tête et finit d'ouvrir la porte.

Il n'y avait personne. La chambre était déserte, à part un chat noir aux yeux d'un bleu azur allongé paresseusement sur le lit de sa propriétaire qui n'était autre que Lily. Le chat leva sa tête et tendit le cou pour regarder l'intrus. Un autre chat l'observait, celui-ci était blanc comme la neige et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre.

James s'attarda sur les détaille de la chambre. Les lits étaient faits, aucune affaire ne traînait parterre. Leur dortoir était d'une propreté resplendissante. Les filles étaient tellement maniaques !

Puis le regard de James se posa sur la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était close et aucun bruit n'en sortit.

Il se demanda qu'elle sera la réaction de la rousse si elle ouvrait la porte à l'instant et qu'elle le trouverait là debout au milieu de la pièce prenant racine.

« -Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Sorts de là tout de suite ! »

Il verrait une main fendre les airs et attires sans aucune douceur sur sa pauvre et délicate joue. Puis la foudre continuerait de s'abattre sur le pauvre Jamesie !

« Ouais c'est sur, je passerais un sal quart d'heure ! »

Il s'éclairci la gorge et :

"Evans." Dit-il timidement.

« Pitié mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici moi ! »

Il reprit :

"Evans !"

Silence.

"Ok. EVANS !"

Toujours pas de réponse.

"« Mais elle se fiche de moi où quoi ! »"

Il attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne bougea.

Alors James déposa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte.

« Bon je ne me fais pas électrocuter c'est bon signe, elle aurait put jeter un sort sur la porte quand elle m'a entendu. »

"Bon Evans, je vais rentrer !"

Resilence.

"Je t'aurais prévenu !"

Toujours pas de réponse.

"Ne vient pas m'engueuler après ça !"

Le pauvre petit Jamesie qui s'entait son heure arrivée, pria pour que la porte soit fermé à clef et qu'il n'aurait juste qu'à tambouriner contre la malheureuse porte déversant tout le reste de sa colère.

Mais non, quand il tourna la poignée il y eut un déclique et la porte s'ébranla.

« Bon et bien maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle soit déjà habillée ! Mmh, je sens déjà la foudre s'abattre sur ma tête ! »

Il ouvrit totalement la porte, les yeux rivés vers le sol, au moins elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir regardé.

Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucune réprimande. Abasourdi par se silence il releva les yeux, peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas là ?

Mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, son sang ne fit qu'un tour puis se glaça dans ses veines…

"Non." Dit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

Les deux Griffondors étaient dans leur salle de classe habituelle. 

Harry apprenait à contrôler son animagi aidé par Silà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait eut une certaine facilité à contrôler le sien. Peut-être que le Phénix était plus facile que le tigre blanc de Sibérie. Avec le Tigre, il devait se battre contre son instinct animal. Il devait chasser, se nourrir ou peut-être tout simplement tuer pour le plaisir, surtout quand il savait Peter Petegrow dans les parages ! Au début sa devenait dangereux pour Silà mais elle arrivait toujours à le contenir. Silà ! S'était une personne bien étrange il n'arrivait à la cernée, elle avait trop de secret et ses pouvoirs étaient grands, et peut-être encore plus que les siens. Dumbledor lui avait dit qu'il était un grand sorcier pour son âge, qu'il serait même plus puissant que la moyenne des autres sorciers, il avait fait même fait référence à plusieurs faits qu'Harry avait accompli. Mais Silà, Silà s'était autre chose, d'un simple regard, ou d'un simple contact elle pouvait apprivoiser la bête la plus féroce. De la magie à l'état pure ! Peut-être était-elle issue d'une longue lignée de sorcier ? Non, Hermione était puissante aussi et elle était fille de moldu.

Silà était transformé en un majestueux Phénix au plumage rouge et or qui volait au-dessus d'un magnifique Tigre blanc.

Maintenant que Harry se contrôlait mieux, le Phénix et le Tigre s'amusaient à se poursuivre. Harry essayait d'attraper l'oiseau au vol. Il sauta sur le bureau puis sur l'armoire la plus proche et quand il s'élança dans les airs dans un bon extraordinaire, il fut stopper dans sa course comme foudroyé (**nda : oui, je sais dans se chapitre j'aime bien la foudre et les « peut-être » lol !**), il retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit matte adouci par la couche de poussière.

L'oiseau le regarda d'un air interdit, ne sachant pas si c'était une ruse pour l'attraper ou un soudain malaise de son compagnon de jeu.

Et comme pour répondre à ses questions intérieures, le Tigre laissa place à un Angèle tremblant de tout son corps. Le Phénix se posa aux côtés de son ami et se retransforma en Silà dans un « pop ».

"Harry ?"

Il tremblait comme un dément sur le sol dur et froid de la classe. Silà s'aperçut avec horreur que le corps de son ami devenait peu à peu transparent.

"Oh par Merlin. Je vais chercher de l'aide."

Joignant le geste à la parole elle commença à se relever mais la main fantomatique de Harry la retint.

"N…non…reste."

"Mais…"

"Reste."

Il hurla de douleur, sa cicatrice était comme chauffée à blanc. Ses yeux se révulsèrent d'un coup. Les cris s'arrêtèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit laissant échappé un flot de parole au début un compréhensible et d'une voix d'outre tombe.

"Dépêches toi. Sauve là."

Silà fronçait les sourcils, son ami lui faisait peur. Elle redevint un Phénix et prit délicatement Harry entre ses sers. Et le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie…

* * *

Il avait toujours le regard figé. 

Lily était là étendu sur le sol blanc. Ses cheveux mouillés d'un rouge presque noir se collait sur sa peau d'ordinaire laiteuse mais qui était devenu à présent plus pâle que la mort. La jeune fille était de dos. Une serviette rouge marquée de l'écusson des Griffondors recouvrait une partie de son corps : sa poitrine, le long de son ventre et revenait derrière sur ses fesses. Il vit ainsi les flans meurtris de celle-ci. Le sang avait coulé abondement de ses blessures, teignant de rouge cette salle si blanche. Un mince filet coulait encore pardessus un sang qui commençait à sécher.

James entendit une voix lointaine dans sa tête :

"Dépêches toi. Sauve là."

Il sortit de sa torpeur et vint s'agenouiller au près de Lily.

"Lily." Implora-t-il.

Il l'enroula doucement dans la serviette et tout aussi délicatement passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la souleva de terre pour la coller tout contre lui.

Son cœur battait faiblement et sa respiration était irrégulière mais elle était toujours vivante et c'était le principal.

Le visage de Lily ne montrait aucune expression de douleur. James avait simplement un ange endormi paisiblement dans ses bras.

Mais se n'était qu'une illusion, son état était critique, sa peau plus froide que jamais. James sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il se précipita vers la sortie.

Quand il passa devant ses amis en coup de vent il n'y eut que Sirius qui vit distinctement son meilleur ami porté quelque chose dans ses bras d'où il ne put distinguer qu'une paire de jambes d'une extrême blancheur mais nuancé de rouge.

"James ?"

Celui-ci avait déjà passé le tableau de la grosse Dame au pas de course et s'insinuait maintenant dans les couloirs déserts.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea sur le sillon de James il s'aperçut que James laissait régulièrement quelque chose derrière lui.

"Du sang ?" Se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi, il partit à la suite de James suivit de quelques secondes plus tard par Remus qui avait compris bien vite se qui se passait quand il sentit l'odeur du sang, ses sens étant décuplé par la pleine Lune qui approchait à grand pas.

James courait toujours ignorant son point de côté grandissant qui commençait à le lancer terriblement. Il avait trop peur de perdre Lily pour s'en soucier.

D'un grand coup de pied il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie qui en sortie de ses gonds. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité, seule les rayons de la Lune du petit matin presque pleine éclairaient la pièce.

L'infirmière sortit comme une furie de son bureau. Elle voulut aux premiers abords réprimander la personne de faire tant de bruit dans une infirmerie mais elle se ravisa bien vite devant l'état de Lily.

"Par la barbe de Merlin. Vite mon garçon, posa la sur ce lit !"

Elle découvrit les blessures de la jeune fille.

"Comment s'est-elle fait cela !"

James s'aperçut de son ignorance.

"Je…je ne sais pas."

Madame Pomfresch partit comme une flèche dans son bureau.

James se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout près du lit de Lily. De ses doigts, il remit derrière les oreilles quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de la belle. Il descendit ses doigts le long de son visage, de son bras et lui prit la main.

En y repensant bien, il n'avait vu aucun instrument dans la salle de bain qui aurait été susceptible de faire de telles blessures, peut-être des lames de rasoir ? Pas à cet endroit, généralement on se coupe les veines au niveau des poignets, voir sur les chevilles mais pas sur la taille. Et une lame de rasoir aurait fait moins de dégât ! Seule les mains de Lily étaient couvertes de sang. Elle se les était faite avec les ongles ? Non des griffes à la limite mais pas de chat sûrement d'un plus gros félin.

« Non, je ne sais pas avec quoi elle se les est faites mais elle a les mains pleines de sang, sans doute a-t-elle a dut vouloir arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas appelée ? Je suis trop nul ! Si elle est dans cet état c'est à cause de moi ! »

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il mena la main de Lily à sa bouche et déposa un baiser.

"Tout est de ma faute ! Oh Lily, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?"

Sirius et Remus hors d'haleine, restèrent bouche bée fasse au tableau qu'ils offraient. Leur ami souffrait et ils n'en pouvaient rien.

Madame Pomfresch réapparut.

"Messieurs ! Vous tombez bien. Aller me chercher de tout urgence le directeur. Dépêchez-vous !"

Il ne discutèrent pas les ordres donnés et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

L'infirmière épongea le sang qui coulait encore et retira le reste de quelque coup de baguette. Il était vrai que les blessures de la belle une fois nettoyées, plus visible, ressemblaient à des coups de griffes plus ou moins profondes. Par la suite elle répandu une crème verdâtre à l'aspect gluante et dégageant une forte odeur de diode.

Une voix s'éleva derrière James, qui la reconnu aussitôt étant la voix qui avait résonné dans sa tête quand il avait trouvé la rousse.

"Lily ! Lily !"

James ne s'était pas aperçut que le lit voisin était occupé. Et il n'était pas occupé par n'importe qui c'était Angèle qui par sa transparence lui donnait l'impression qu'il flottait ou bien qu'il s'évaporait. Ses yeux révulsés, blancs faisaient froid dans le dos, on l'aurait dit en transe. Silà était à son chevet plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de répéter Lily.

L'infirmière finit d'appliquer sa pommade sur les plaies de sa patiente. On pouvait lire dans son expression le désespoir et dans son regard l'impuissance face à ses deux cas.

James en perdit presque espoir.

Silà regardait tour à tour Lily et Angèle. A première vu elle comprenait beaucoup mieux le pourquoi de la situation par rapport à James.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Questionna celui-ci.

"Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Il était avec moi et soudain il s'est effondré parterre. Et elle ?"

"Je ne sais pas non plus. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça."

Il eut un silence, puis Angèle recommença à trembler de tous ses membres.

Il put articuler :

"Lily ! Lily ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant."

Il se plaça entre les deux lits.

"Hé Angel ? Lily est entre de bonne main maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas." Tenta de le rassurer James.

Angèle parut se calmer pendant quelques secondes. Son teint était toujours fantomatique mais ses yeux redevenaient à peu près normaux, une étrange lueur verte y apparut.

Angèle tenait la manche ensanglanté de James.

"Elle meurt, je le sens."

Se furent ses dernière paroles avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Comment se faisait-il que se garçon pouvait ressentir de tel chose ?

James eut un flash ou il se vit avec Lily découvrir la vrai identité d'Angèle Harper.

Mais oui ! Comment avait-il put oublier que c'était son fils ! Son fils, qui était dans un état plus qu'étrange. Il était entrain de disparaître. Mais pourquoi ? Silà elle ne disparaissait pas. Alors sa voulait dire que… non impossible… cela voudrait dire qu'il a trouvé qui serait la mère de son fils : Lily… sa ne pouvait pas être ça… même si James l'espérait inconsciemment !

James ne put s'empêché de prendre la main pâle de Lily et celle pratiquement invisible d'Angèle.

* * *

L'aube. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. La matinée était chaude. Dans la chambre les ténèbres y régnaient encore. La lumière les perça en s'insinuant peu à peu par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. Elle illumina le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu éparpillé sur l'oreiller. Elle reposait dans un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs chaudes. Les draps de soie rouge la couvraient jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait une nuisette bordau. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'éblouissait quelque peu. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs fois, un sourire étendit ses lèvres redevenu rouge. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, plus rien, seule une sensation de bien être l'envahit, elle était sereine. Elle se redressa en position assise et s'étira à la manière d'un félin. Enfin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. La douce brise lui fouetta le visage. Elle emplit ses narines de la bonne odeur de rose qu'amenait le vent. 

Elle observait l'horizon, la mer, le jardin. Celui-ci était diversifié en fleur, offrant de magnifique couleur. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'un endroit calme comme celui-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

"Lily."

James venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre par la taille. Ils restèrent quelques instant à observer le paysage.

"Lily, pardonne moi pour tous se que j'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne le pensais absolument pas."

"N'est-ce pas magnifique ?"

James soupira.

"Si Lily c'est magnifique."

La rousse reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui resserra son étreinte.

"Viens maintenant."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il nous faut partir Lily."

"Non, je veux rester ici."

"…"

"Reste avec moi."

"Lily je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je…"

"Tu n'es pas bien ici ?"

"Tout ceci n'est pas réel Lily…"

"Ce n'est pas vrai !"

Elle voulut se décoller du brun mais il la retint fermement.

"…En ce moment, nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Tu as perdus beaucoup de sang, et je te tiens la main ainsi que celle d'Angèle. Il est dans le même état que toi."

"…"

"Vous êtes entrain de mourir."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"On dirait qu'il partage la même douleur que toi."

Il avait envie de lui dire que si elle mourrait, son fils Harry mourrait aussi car il avait trouvé la mère de son fils s'était elle, Lily. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire jamais elle ne l'accepterait, et pourtant s'il ne se trompait pas elle finirait sûrement par être sa femme. Son cœur s'emballa et Lily dut le sentir.

"Je sais, il a veillé sur moi avant que tu n'arrives…mais je me sens tellement bien ici."

"Lily, s'il te plait reviens. Ne choisit pas la mort…"

"Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je revienne en quoi sa t'arrange !"

"Parce que…"

Il tomba à genou aux pied de Lily, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

"Parce que je … je t'aime Lily. Oh oui, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, si tu pars je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, je ne le supporterais pas. Si tu me demandes de me jeter d'une falaise, de me tuer pour toi je le ferais. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi."

Il ne vit pas la réaction de la belle après sa déclaration. Il se sentait tout à fait ridicule dans cette position. Il ne bougeait plus il avait peur de se faire rejeter, de se faire blesser. Mais après tout il avait bien mérité de se faire jeter comme un moins que rien après tout se qu'il lui avait fait. Si elle était dans cet état c'était bien à cause de lui !

Il s'attendait à tout, même à attendre Lily lui rire à la face mais pas deux mains lui relever la tête, un visage d'ange se pencher sur le sien, un visage rayonnant. Lily se mit elle aussi à genou et déposa un tendre baiser.

James n'en revenait pas. Elle l'acceptait, vraiment il ne la méritait pas. Trop heureux par la tournure des évènements, il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et approfondit le baiser.

"Je t'aime." Lui souffla Lily au creux de l'oreille.

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà ! Bon je sais il est court mais c'est pas grave j'essaierais de me rattraper sur le prochain !

Ps : Je ferais les réponses aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre ! Rassurez-vous il est déjà commencé !

Bisous à tous !

**Lily078.**


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur 

Désolé ceci n'est pas mon nouveau chapitre. En ce moment je n'ai plus Internet donc il m'est difficile de poster.

En fait pour l'instant j'ai un petit problème : j'ai apprit que nous n'avions plus le droit de mettre des paroles de chanson a moins de les changé ou de mettre la traduction donc c'était pour vous demander votre avis si je mets juste le titre des chansons et que si vous avez le temps d'aller chercher la chanson ou que je mette directement la traduction en français. Voilà !

Ps : Répondez-moi s'il vous plait sa me permettra de poster plus vite ! (Vive le chantage !) Sinon pour l'instant mon chapitre fait une trentaine de page et il devrait, une fois finie en faire le double ! Je suis fière de moi ! lol !

Bisous à tous !

Lily078


	12. Quelques petites frayeurs

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde. Je suis désolée mais je ne mets que la première partie de mon chapitre 11. Sinon je pense que vous pourriez attendre encore plus longtemps. En effet, j'ai succombé au syndrome de la page blanche, à la flemmingite aiguë doublé de révision pour les bac blancs et les profs qui aiment nous mettre une tonne de devoir pardessus le marché ! Grrrrrrrrrr ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore !

Chapitre 11 première partie : Quelques petites frayeurs…

Elle fut happée par les ténèbres qui s'insinuèrent dans son esprit, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus faiblement à chaque battement. Sa vie s'en allait et elle était impuissante. Elle ne bougeait pas, en fait elle n'essaya pas. Il l'avait blessée et plus rien ne lui apportait. Alors elle ferma les yeux lentement, résolu à attendre que la mort vienne la prendre pour un repos éternel.

Le temps passait, une heure lui paraissait des jours, les minutes des heures et les secondes des minutes. Enfin, la douleur commença à s'atténuer, son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle partait.

La douleur était maintenant qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle se sentait bien, sereine. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux. La salle de bain avait disparu pour laisser place à une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil que les volets n'arrêtaient pas, ainsi qu'une douce brise qui lui caressait le visage.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air était chaud pourtant ils étaient qu'à quelques jours de noël. De beaux jardins et la mer à l'horizon s'étendaient devant elle. En baissant les yeux, elle aperçut une silhouette féminine penchée sur des rosiers. Sa mère adorait les roses. Etait-ce elle ? Mais comment ? Elle était morte depuis deux mois !

La femme leva la tête vers elle, elle souriait. Oui, s'était bien elle. Etait-elle au paradis ?

Un déclic, la porte s'ouvre. James apparaît. Il porte simplement un baggy noir, son boxer tout aussi noir dépassant légèrement de son pantalon. Son torse restait nu.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Oui, là c'était vraiment le paradis, malgré que James soit toujours vivant.

Il lui parle, il veut la ramener. Seulement elle est si bien ici. Ici il n'y a pas de douleur physique ou morale, ses parents l'attendent, mais il lui manque quelque chose à son bonheur. Maintenant, elle en était sur, elle était sur de ses sentiments. Il aura fallut qu'elle meurt pour que le voile qui lui obscurcissait la vue se lève et qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire combien elle l'aime depuis toutes ces années.

Les mots sortent tout seul, elle le prit de rester avec elle. De toute façon c'est sûrement son inconscient qui lui fait croire que James est à ses côtés. Il ne veut pas. Son inconscient prendrait-il un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir ? Après tout c'était peut-être lui, nous sommes dans le monde de la magie, tout est possible.

Angèle. Angèle était venu la veillé pendant son sommeil. Il l'avait regardé de longues minutes. Elle se souvint de son sourire qui lui avait lancé lors d'un de ses moments de lucidité. Il lui avait sourie, mais pas d'un sourire que l'on envoie à une amie, ni à sa petite amie, c'était quelque chose de plus fort, c'était une autre sorte. Mais lequel ? Pourtant elle avait déjà eut se sourire. Mais où ? James lui parlait encore. Voulant toujours l'entraîner hors de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait après tout ? Voulait-il la faire souffrir encore une fois ?

Lui, ses amis l'attendaient de l'autre côté, ainsi que ses parents ! James parla de son fils, son fils malade, son corps allongé au côté du sien. Son fils mourrant, agonisant tout comme elle.

Pourquoi ? Se garçon était bien étrange. Elle revit son regard, un regard triste même s'il essayait de cacher ses sentiments, se qu'il arrivait à merveille avec les autres mais pas avec elle ni quand il lançait des regards furtifs vers James.

James continuait de parler. Il s'excusa, implora son pardon. Il parut sincère. Sa voix se déchirait. Puis elle entendit cette phrase, cette phrase qu'elle avait souvent entendu sortir de sa bouche dans ses rêves les plus fou, les plus secrets : « Je t'aime ».

Son cœur, elle le sentit pour la première fois. Il battait. James à ses pieds n'osait la regarder.

Elle abandonna la raison et fit se que son cœur et tout son corps lui ordonnait, désirait : elle l'embrassa. Il répondit. Il avait réussi.

Les ténèbres l'envahirent à nouveau, la peur saisit son cœur battant. Mais une main restait étroitement serrée sur la sienne.

* * *

Dans la maison verte et argent l'humeur des serpents était plutôt morose, leur défaite sur les Gryffondors resterait gravée un bon bout de temps dans les mémoires de chacun. Déjà certains faisaient des plans sur la comète pour faire payé aux Gryffondors de la 1ère à la 5ème années. Bien évidemment il fallait resté raisonnable. S'attaquer aux maraudeurs serait du suicide et les 7ème années on oubliait également. Seul Draco restait égal à lui-même avec son masque d'indifférence collé au visage et Marina se réjouissait de la défaite de sa maison tant détestée.

Au petit déjeuner, Draco remarqua que son « frère » n'était pas là ainsi que la totalité des maraudeurs et des filles qui les accompagnaient depuis quelques temps.

Le courrier arriva. Une multitude d'oiseaux, plus précisément de rapaces s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle, des paquets de toutes sortes et des lettres tombaient ça et là. Parfois en éclaboussant malencontreusement les destinataires. Sa manquait à Draco de ne plus recevoir ses éternels « surprises » du matin envoyées par l'un de ses parents. Une enveloppe de couleur rouge le sorti de ses pensées. Elle venait de tomber devant le bol de céréale de Marina.

La lettre laissait échapper des bribes de fumée. Le rouge devint écarlate.

-Marina tu devrais l'ouvrir.

Elle la prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit avec une grimace affichée. La table des Serpentards était totalement silencieuse puis toute la grande salle.

-Je me demande quel est l'andouille qui m'envoi une beuglante !

-MARINA WEASLEY !

-Oh non ma mère ! Alexandre là je le sens mal !

Comprenant quel sujet allait aborder la mère de Marina, Draco fit un sort qui l'engloba avec qu'elle pour éviter que certaine chose ne s'ébruite dans tout le château, déjà que recevoir une beuglante était assez éprouvant mais en plus que tout le monde sache par la suite quelle était enceinte là se serait la fin de tout.

-MARINA WEASLEY, TU ME FAIS HONTE ! JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS PU CROIRE QUE TU NOUS FERAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! TON PERE A FAILLI MOURIR D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE QUAND NOUS AVONS RESSU LA LETTRE QUE DUMBLEDORE A ECRITE LUI-MEME, NOUS ANNONCANT QUE NOTRE FILLE, NOTRE SEULE FILLE C'EST FAITE ENGROCER PAR UN SERPENTARD ! DEJA QUE TU NOUS AS DESONORER EN ALLANT A SERPENTARD ! ENCORE NOUS T'AVONS PARDONNE MAIS LA TU AS DEPASSER LES BORNES, ENCORE TU AURAIS EUT UNE AVENTURE AVEC UN GRYFONDOR… MAIS NON TU AS PREFERE DEVENIR UNE PETITE TRAINER ! TU AS DEFINITIVEMENT JETTER LA HONTE SUR NOTRE FAMILLE NE T'AVISE PAS DE REMETTRE LES PIEDS A LA MAISON TU POURRAIS LE REGRETTER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS AVOIR DE TES NOUVELLES DE TOI COMME DE TON BATTARD !

La lettre partit en fumée. Marina était livide. Et contre toute attente elle éclata de rire.

-Et bien soit, ils n'aurons plus jamais de mes nouvelles ! Je viens de prendre ma décision, je le garde, je garde mon enfant et je vais leur pourrir la vie. Et toi, dit-elle en s'adressant à Draco, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber sinon je peux te jurer que tu subiras une mort lente et douloureuse !

Draco esquissa un sourire. Marina était pleine de surprise et il la découvrait de jour en jour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas se n'est pas mon intention.

-Je l'espère bien.

Elle partit de la grande salle d'un pas décidé pour défaire ses baguages. Draco finit tranquillement de mangé ne voulant pas la suivre tout de suite pour se prendre les foudres de celle-ci qui devait à première vu écumer de rage contre ses parents, ce qui était totalement justifier.

Il monta à son dortoir. Toutes les filles de son année partaient pour les vacances comme toute leur maison d'ailleurs. Il était rare qu'un Serpentard reste pour les vacances surtout celle de noël.

Marina rangeait ses affaires en les balançant dans l'armoire à la va-vite.

-Alors je vais devenir père ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Et bien oui.

-Hum super. J'aimerais bien savoir si se sera une fille où un garçon. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour le savoir ?

-Non il n'y en a pas. Il faut attendre quelques mois.

-Dommage. La patience n'est pas mon fort. J'aimerais bien que se soit un garçon.

-Oui, un garçon où une fille moi sa ne me dérange pas.

-Du moment qu'il ne devient pas professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien, pour rien.

* * *

Dumbledore restait calme face aux blessures de Lily et de la mystérieuse « maladie » d'Angèle.

Il se retourna vers James et lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Il acheva de transmettre se sentiment en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, ils sont tous les deux hors de danger.

Madame Pomfresch lui lança un regard septique mais n'ajouta guère de réflexion et se contenta de continuer à penser les blessures de Lily.

C'était le petit matin et les premières fatigues d'une nuit blanche plutôt mouvementée commencèrent à se faire ressentir chez les adolescents.

Remus et Sirius se tenaient dos à dos dans un coin de l'infirmerie, la bouche grande ouverte et ronflant comme des biens heureux. James se trouvait toujours entre les deux lits tenant encore la main de son fils et de la rousse maintenant apaisée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Silà était de l'autre côté et fixait toujours intensément Angèle qui n'avait plus l'air d'un spectre, il avait retrouvé ses couleurs mais laissait entrevoir qu'il souffrait le martyre avec ses sourcils froncés et sa cicatrice donnant l'impression d'avoir été rouverte.

(Peter, et bien lui on l'exclus je le trouverais vraiment mal placé dans se tableau !) Et les filles avaient été envoyé au lit tant elles arrivaient à stresser tout le monde.

Une jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, enfin la où il y avait eut une porte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle regardait bouche bée celle-ci qui trônait sur le sol. Un jeune homme se trouvait derrière elle. Il regarda un instant Dumbledore puis les deux lits occupés et se précipita vers celui du jeune homme quand il reconnu l'occupant.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

James le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut bien te faire ?

-C'est mon frère je te signale.

-Mes enfants du calme voyons. S'interposa le directeur.

-Oui, du calme sinon je fais évacuer mon infirmerie. Je vous rappelle que s'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de repos et donc de silence.

Alexandre Harper ignora superbement les menaces de Madame Pomfresch et s'adressa à Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Tiens Harper c'est bien la première fois que je te vois inquiet pour ton frère. Dit Sirius en s'étirant.

-Il pourrait m'arriver la même chose alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Insista Alexandre sans se soucier de Sirius.

-Ah je me disais aussi. Marmonna Sirius.

-Rien qui pourrait avoir des répercutions sur vous monsieur Harper, ne vous alarmez pas.

-Ah d'accord, mais il va bien quand même ?

_« C'est fou je devrais être habitué de voir Potter dans cet état mais se foutu Gryffondor m'inquiète quand même ! »_

-Oui il devrait être remis bientôt sur pied.

-Hum. L'infirmière s'éclaircie la gorge agacée de ne pas être le centre de cet interrogatoire, après tout c'est elle l'infirmière pas le directeur. Vous veniez pourquoi à l'origine monsieur Harper ?

-Heu, se n'est pas pour moi, je ne fais qu'accompagner Marina.

-Ah oui, mademoiselle Weasley, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez pris votre décision je présume ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

Marina regarda mal à l'aise autour d'elle, tout le monde la regardait, surtout le Directeur soucieux de savoir qu'elle serait l'avenir de son élève, et l'infirmière qui voulait savoir si elle devrait avoir la tache (et la chance étant donné que se serait la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation et qu'elle jubilait à cette idée malgré elle) de suivre la grossesse de la jeune fille jusqu'à son terme. Et bien entendu le regard des curieux ici présent qui durent détourner les yeux et tendre l'oreille grâce au magnifique regard noir de l'accompagnateur.

-Et… j'ai décidé de le garder que ça vous plaise ou non.

-Miss venez nous allons continuer cette discutions loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Vous pouvez venir aussi monsieur Harper après tout ça vous concerne tout autant.

Sur ce Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie les deux adolescents sur ses talons.

-Vous savez de quoi ils parlaient ?

-Sirius ça nous regarde et ne nous concerne pas.

-Désolé Rem' mais ma curiosité a été piqué au vif.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut très cher.

-Je sais mais si je ne la satisfait pas je sens que tout ceci pourrait m'empêché de dormir. Surtout qu'en ce moment il y a beaucoup de mystère à éclaircir vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Si. Répondit pensivement le loup garou.

-Pour commencer comment Lily a réussie à se faire de telles blessures ? Et puis pourquoi Angèle était dans cet état ? Vous avez vu comment il était, on pouvait voir à travers ! C'était comme s'il était entrain de disparaître ! Enfin c'était flippant.

-Arrête Patmol tu vas avoir un court-circuit si tu continus à réfléchir comme ça ! Se moqua James.

-Mais heu…

-C'est clair arrête on dirait une vache ! (**NDA : **Spéciale dédicace à mumu. mdr) Renchéri Remus.

-Mais vous sa ne vous tracasse pas tout ça ?

-Si… bien sur. Répondirent à l'unisson James et Remus chacun plongé dans leurs pensées respective.

James sachant très bien pourquoi Angèle disparaissait puisqu'il était lié à Lily étant donné qu'elle serait sa mère dans un futur proche, enfin si James ne se trompait pas bien sur. Mais pourquoi Lily était-elle dans un tel état ? Avait-elle voulut mettre fin à ses jours ? Après tout c'était compréhensible, elle avait perdu ses parents, sa sœur la traitait de monstre et… et lui qu'il l'avait blessé, qui avait joué au con en lui disant des trucs qu'il ne pensait pas du tout. Il y avait toujours cette même question : avec quoi c'était-elle faite ces blessures ?

Et puis Remus, Remus qui se remémora le soir ou Lily l'avait retrouvé après qu'il est brisé le cœur de la seule fille qu'il n'est jamais aimé. Ce soir là il avait sentit quelque chose de nouveau chez la rousse, quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien, une odeur animale… Que cachait Lily ? Il savait bien que c'était-elle qui était à l'origine de son état… Il commençait à voir un peu plus clair…

-Les gars je reviens il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc à la bibliothèque…

-Quoi tu vas à la bibliothèques alors qu'on est dans une situation critique toi tu penses à fignoler tes devoirs ! Il faudrait que tu revoies l'ordre de tes priorités !

-Mon cher Patmol sache que s'en est une !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de répliquer qu'il était déjà partit.

-Eh non ne bouge pas, il faut que tu restes allongé…

Tout le monde se retourna vers Silà qui tentait désespérément de recoucher Angèle.

-Hé Angel t'es réveillé.

Sirius se précipita pour aider Silà dans sa dure tache.

James libéra ses mains et couru prévenir l'infirmière.

-Oh j'ai trop mal à la tête.

-Eh bah raison de plus pour que tu restes couché.

-Ah monsieur Harper. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux. Je peux sortir ? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière avec ses yeux de chien battu qui feraient fondre un bloc de glace.

-Hé t'apprend vite mec ! S'écria fièrement Sirius.

-Non mais sa va pas. Vous voulez sortir alors qu'hier vous êtes arrivé en étant à l'article de la mort, plus pâle qu'un fantôme et encore je pèse mais mots ! Non il est hors de question que vous mettez ne serait ce un orteil en dehors de se lit !

De la paume de la main elle appuya sur son front pour le faire retomber dans ses oreillers et lui fourra un thermomètre dans le bec.

-Ne bougez pas ! Si je vous vois sortir de se lit je vous attache dedans jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Est-ce assez clair pour vous Monsieur Harper ?

Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard et d'hocher la tête légèrement.

-Alors là mon gars, je serais toi je ne discuterais pas ses ordres. C'est qu'elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes notre infirmière quand elle veut !

-Je vous ai entendu Monsieur Black ! Attention à ce que je ne fasse pas la même chose avec vous jeune homme !

-Heu, mec je t'aime bien mais la je crois que je vais devoir te laisser en paix. Et puis mon estomac cri famine. Bye, bye.

Les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien je crois que je vais y aller aussi, je vous laisse. James fit un étrange sourire à Angèle et Silà et se tourna vers Lily lui caressant rapidement la main avant de sortir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Silà se décida enfin à parler.

-Tu m'as fait peur hier Harry.

-J'ai réussi à te faire peur, c'est un exploit.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? N'importe qui aurais eut peur. Tu es devenu totalement transparent j'ai été étonné de pas pouvoir passé ma main au travers de ton corps. En lui disant sa Silà lui tenait la main.

-Je suis désolé mais sérieusement j'ai pas choisit.

-Heureusement sinon je pourrait penser que tu es sado-maso.

-Non quand même pas. Le seul truc que je me souvienne ces que je me suis sentit étrangement vide, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit flottait hors de mon corps et puis après cette satanée cicatrice c'est mise à me brûler comme jamais. J'ai eut l'impression que tout mon corps allait prendre feu. Puis après c'est le trou noir.

Silà se tenait assise sur le lit du « malade » son regard encré dans le sien.

-Silà, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hein quoi ? Dit-elle sortant de sa torpeur. Je heu…

Elle paraissait affreusement gênée.

-Tes yeux, ils sont redevenus verts. (**NDA** : Beau rattrapage !)

-Oh. Il parut presque déçut de la réponse de la jeune fille, mais esquissa vite un sourire quand il vit sa main étroitement serrée sur la sienne.

* * *

-Entrez installé vous.

Draco et Marina s'assirent devant le bureau du directeur.

-Marina je sais que vous avez pris la décision de gardez l'enfant que vous attendez. Mais êtes-vous sur d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Avant que vous répondiez j'aimerais vous dire que je suis content que vous ayez fait se choix ensemble.

-Merci, monsieur. Oui, nous sommes sur d'avoir fait le bon choix. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais je suis sur de pouvoir y arriver je me considère comme assez mature pour avoir cet enfant avec Draco…

-Draco ?

-Oui, professeur je lui ai tout dit.

-Tout dit ? Même qu'il va falloir un jour où l'autre que vous retourniez à votre époque ?

Marina se tourna vers Draco, elle s'était préparée à toutes les éventualités sauf à celle là ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt ?

-Professeur, cela fait des mois que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque avec l'aide de Harry et Silà, pour trouver le moyen de repartir, mais aussi de repartir avec Marina ou bien de rester ici.

-Vous ne pouvez pas restez ici, à part Marina, rien ne vous rattache ici surtout qu'il ne peut y avoir 2 Draco dans la même époque, à long termes cela pourrait créer une catastrophe irréversible.

-En clair vous me dite qu'une fois la « mission » accomplie je ne reverrais plus jamais Marina enfin si elle à l'âge de mes parents et avec un enfant plus vieux que moi ?

-Non, pas vraiment il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, en temps normale je n'aurais jamais du vous le dire mais… enfin bon. Vous avez déjà changez le passé. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à votre époque Marina Weasley n'existe pas.

-Comment ça n'existe pas ? Demanda l'intéressé.

-Enfin n'existe plus. Vous auriez du mourir en tombant du toi de l'école il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais votre destin a été changé par Draco en vous sauvant, votre destin est lié au sien. Mais sa ne change en rien que vous n'existez toujours plus à son époque puisque celui qui vous a sauvez ne vient pas du même temps que le votre. Enfin tout cela est compliqué à expliquer en quelques phrases.

-Comment vous le savez qu'elle aurait du mourir ?

-Je ne peux pas non plus tout dire Draco. (**NDA : **Ouais et moi sa m'arrange !)

-Mais se que vous êtes entrain de me dire ces que sa ne gène pas si je l'emmène avec moi ?

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire.

_« J'aimerais lui arracher son sourire de vieillard bienfaisant avec une petite cuillère dés fois ! » _

-Après tout j'ai cru comprendre que rien ne vous rattache ici ?

-Non en effet. Affirma Marina.

-Donc votre avenir se situe belle et bien dans notre futur et dans son présent. Et bien félicitation pour cet heureux évènement. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils sortirent en silence pour faire éclater leur joie devant la gardienne du bureau directorial.

Marina sauta au coup de Draco.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tout s'arrange enfin.

-Oui moi aussi.

Ils firent quelques pas avant que :

-Oh Draco !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-J'ai envie de fraise !

Il éclata de rire avant de répondre :

-Vos désires sont des ordres madame.

Et il laissa le soin à Marina de rentrer au dortoir seule pour courir aux cuisines chercher de belles fraises.

* * *

Poudlard commençait à se vider de ses élèves et bientôt il ne resta plus que ceux qui devaient rester pour les vacances de noël.

Narcissa et Severus était venu dire en revoir au couple avant de partir. Depuis quelques temps le quatuor ne se quittait plus et personne ne venait dire quoi que se soit de peur qu'Alexandre Harper se mette en colère. De plus Lucius Malefoy ne disait rien donc il n'y avait pas de raison de s'attirer les foudres du prince de Serpentard en plus.

Cette année il n'eut pas beaucoup de monde qui resta au château. Seuls James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Silà Parker, Angèle et Alexandre Harper, Marina Weasley, Sophia Orlov, Terry Zanotti et Lily Evans restèrent.

-Bah alors les filles vous restez tout compte fait ?

-Oui comme tu peux le voir. On ne veut pas laisser notre Lily entre les mains des Maraudeurs, qui sait comment nous allons la récupérer sinon… Et pourquoi cette question, ça te dérange Black que je reste ? Tu sais si ça te dérange tant que ça je peux mettre de la distance entre toi et moi ou arrêté de faire une chose que tu raffoles particulièrement…

-NON ! Oups excusez moi, je veux dire non ma chérie, je suis super heureux que tu restes avec moi pendant les vacances, je n'aurais pas pu survivre plus de 2 semaines sans toi, je serais devenu fou !

Tout le monde regardait Sirius d'un air goguenard.

-Mouais. Fit Terry d'un air peut convaincue mais un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres tout de même.

* * *

-Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-C'est ma mère je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé, elle a faillit mourir l'autre nuit.

-Ah je vois, c'est pour ça que les autres disent que tu avais étrangement perdu tes couleurs.

-Ouais. Hé tu sais Draco, tu devrais faire gaffes tu devient sentimental.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, d'abord tu viens me voir à l'infirmerie, tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

-Toi aussi, et puis tu aurais fait la même chose non ?

-Si, mais moi j'aurais trouvé sa normale, logique, alors que venant de toi, c'est bizarre, c'est tout.

-Et tu t'en plaints ?

-Non, je trouve ça bien que tu es évolués…

-Ouais, et je dois t'avoué qu'il était tant, t'avais raison, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père. Par contre ne prend pas l'habitude que je te donne raison, ni que j'avoue tous mes torts, ok ?

-Ouais. T'inquiète.

-Sinon j'étais venu vous dire que quand on aura trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez nous, on sera 5 à partir.

-5 ? Comment ça ?

-Tu ne peux pas amener quelqu'un de cet époque dans le futur c'est impossible.

-Premièrement, dans le futur cette personne est morte, enfin c'est compliqué à expliquer. Deuxièmement, c'est notre cher directeur adoré qu'il m'a intimé cette idée et troisièmement, il hors de question que je parte sans elle !

-Et qui est cette personne ? Questionna Silà.

-Ne serais ce pas Marina Weasley.

-C'est elle.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendue parler… Mais tu as dit 5 personnes ?

-Oui.

-Qui est cette autre personne.

-Heu… et bien c'est l'enfant de Marina.

-L'enfant de Marina ?

-Elle est mère ?

-Non pas encore.

Et là se fut une petite ampoule qui s'alluma simultanément dans l'esprit des deux auditeurs.

-Ok, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as mûris si vite… N'empêche pauvre gosse quand même.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Oh la doucement, je te taquine c'est tout.

-Félicitation.

-Merci Silà, sa c'est une sœur. Dit-il à l'encontre d'Harry.

-Mort de rire. Dit moi t'es sur pour le coup « les parents » quand tu vas rentrer, parce que je vois bien ton père l'accueillir les bras ouvert…

-C'est sur, mon père ça je compte pas trop sur lui mais ma mère je pense que c'est une autre histoire, elle n'est pas du tout comme lui.

-Je l'espère pour toi.

-Je verrais bien, je vais lui poser la question, elle ne pourra pas me dire que je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

-Vive les coups foireux.

-Ouais je crois bien que tu détins sur moi, mon « frère ».

-Heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien.

-Lily t'es réveillée.

-Ouais faut dire que vous n'arrêtez pas de chuchoter depuis tout à l'heure qu'on pourrait vous entendre à l'autre bout du château.

-Heu, et tu as entendue quoi ? Demanda inquiet Draco.

-Je suis réveillé depuis le mot « Félicitation ».

-Lily !

Deux hystériques lui sautèrent dessus, l'étouffant à moitié.

-Au secours de l'air…

-Désolé Lil' mais on est si contente de te voir en meilleur santé.

-Oui, je crois que tout le monde l'est. Les garçons firent leur rentrée en allant plus doucement.

-Lily je crois que tu as certaines chose à nous dire… Commença James

-Oui, par exemple qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? Continua Remus.

Un long moment se passa sans que personne n'émette un seul mot. Lily trouvait un intérêt tout particulier à son drap qu'elle martyrisait entre ses doigts.

Puis :

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens plus. (**NDA :** Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que ça allait être aussi facile ! Niark, niark, niark ! Mdr !)

-Lily, tu peux tout nous dire, on sait beaucoup inquiété et…

-Sophia je vous ai dit que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé.

-Oh la range tes griffes Lily jolie. Plaisanta Sirius.

-Ca va Lily t'es toute blanche ?

-Mal de tête c'est rien. Répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Tout le monde dehors !

-Oh non, madame on vient juste d'arrivé laissé nous encore quelques minutes.

-Non, cette jeune fille a besoin de repos, revenez demain.

L'infirmière ne permit à personne de répliquer et chassa tout le petit monde à coup de balai. Une fois ceci fait, madame Pomfresch se pencha sur le lit de Lily pour s'occuper de ses vilaines blessures.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mademoiselle Evans, vos blessures, elles ont disparues ! C'est impossible.

-Si vous le voyez bien.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Et bien votre onguent fait des miracles.

-C'est vrai que j'en ai mis plus que d'habitude, mais je ne pensais pas que sa faisait autant d'effet.

-En tout cas je vous remercie madame de m'avoir guérie aussi vite.

-Mais de rien.

-Vu que je me porte bien je vais pouvoir sortir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui demain.

-Demain ? Je ne peux pas sortir maintenant ?

-Jeune fille vous êtes arrivé ici dans un piteuse état. Normalement vous devriez resté ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Mais je persiste à penser que votre guérison est très étrange.

-Bien demain sera parfais. Se résolu la concerné en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers.

-A vous monsieur Harper. Apparemment vous aussi vous êtes miraculeusement guérie.

-Je peux sortir demain aussi alors ?

-Bien sur. Répondit l'infirmière à contre cœur.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, James décida d'aller voir Lily sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le château était plus désert que jamais. Dans l'infirmerie tout était calme et plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit de la belle et l'observa. Un ange passa. Les cheveux de la rousse étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller en de boucles légères et fines. James remarqua que les narines de la jeune fille se dilataient et que sa peau fut parcourue de frissons.

Soudain, Lily se releva en agrippant la cape d'invisibilité de l'observateur d'une main et de l'autre l'attrapa par le col le tirant vers elle violement pour le plaquer sur son lit et se plaça au-dessus. James trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et vit l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux briller.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je préférais quand tu m'appelais James. Et je suis là pour te parler de se qui c'est passé ce matin.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas.

-Non pas à propos de tes blessures, malgré que j'aimerais le savoir mais je suis là pour te parler de ce qui c'est passer quand tu étais entrain de mourir quand j'ai été projeté dans cette chambre…

-Alors c'était vraiment toi qui étais là…

-Oui ce n'était pas ton imagination si c'est à ça que tu penses.

-… Elle ne sut que dire, elle fut troublé par cette affirmation, alors tout se qui avait été dit était vrai, il avait été dit par le « vrai » James Potter, le même James Potter qui était à ce moment même sous elle. Oups, elle se rendu compte qu'elle était à cheval sur le jeune homme. Lily se poussa pour le laisser se relever légèrement rougissante.

-Dommage… Murmura James.

Celui-ci plongea son regard sombre dans celui émeraude de Lily.

-Lily, tout ce que je t'ai dit là-bas était vrai. Je t'aime Lily. Leur visage était horriblement près au goût de Lily. Malgré qu'elle désirait plus que tout lui crier qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était folle de lui, elle aurait voulut l'embrasser sur le champ, mais elle se l'interdit, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le faire souffrir…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par les lèvres de James qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et se simple baiser qu'elle arrêta en repoussant James fut le plus doux, et le plus tendres que dans ses souvenirs où qu'avec un autres hommes.

-Non, James, je… je ne peux pas. S'il te plait laisse moi, je suis fatiguée.

James baissa la tête, défait et blesser.

-Bien. Et il se leva, récupéra sa cape et sortit s'en un regard en arrière. Une larme solitaire coula silencieusement en même temps sur la joue de James et Lily.

Une personne regardait la scène à l'insu des deux jeunes gens. Il attendit que James soit partit pour se manifester.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lily ?

-La jeune femme leva son regard triste vers la personne.

-Remus.

-Oui Lily. Il jeta sur le lit un livre ouvert où une page avait été arrachée.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Tu le sais, c'est toi qui l'as arraché.

-Je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire.

-Si, je crois bien que si. Tu l'as arraché pour que personne ne découvre qui tu es réellement. Je connais ton secret Lily tout comme tu connais le mien.

-…

-Tu m'as dit il y a quelques semaines que je devais allait parler à Sophia pour ma condition de Loup garou…

-Je ne veux pas le blesser Remus.

-Je ne veux pas la blesser non plus. Mais je sais quand la rejetant je la fait souffrir deux fois plus et moi aussi je souffre. Tu m'as dit qu'elle me comprendrait et qu'elle m'accepterait parce qu'elle m'aime.

-Remus, toi tu es dangereux pour elle qu'une fois par mois et pendant la nuit, si elle apprend qui tu es elle sera se protéger, elle n'est pas bête. Mais moi je n'arrive pas à… me contrôler, je suis dangereuse tout le temps, à tout moment je pourrais le blesser, et sa je ne peut pas l'admettre, il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache à moi, même s'il doit en souffrir.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Le loup qui est en moi est incontrôlable, mais j'ai sut le dompter, si je ne l'avais pas fait je serais devenu fou, il aurait fallu m'enfermer, même les jours où il n'y avait pas la pleine lune, tant au début j'étais colérique, par moment s'en raison je me mettait à tout casser. Lily, le don que tu as, peut être contrôlé totalement si tu le veux mais il faut t'entraîner. Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes Lily ! Je refuse que tu fasses souffrir mon meilleur ami, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu souffres inutilement. Alors demain dés que tu sors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir James et de l'inviter au bal et moi de mon côté je ferais la même chose avec Sophia et le soir de noël je lui avouerais tout. Promet le moi Lily. Promet le moi.

Un moment passa puis Lily accepta à contre cœur :

-Oui Remus je te le promets.

Sur ce, Remus prit Lily dans ses bras.

-Tu verras tout se passera bien.

Une fois Remus partit et Lily recouchée prête à retomber dans les bras de Morphée mais avec une certaine appréhension pour ce que lui réservait le lendemain, personne n'avait remarqué qu'Angèle était réveillé et qu'il avait tout entendue des scène qui c'étaient suivies. Certes, il n'avait pas très bien compris certains points comme le secret de sa mère, d'ailleurs il maudit silencieusement Remus de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de ses phrases, mais il fut satisfait de savoir que tout pourrait s'arranger entre ses parents et il veillerait à se que tout se passe pour le mieux.

-Aller debout tout le monde…

-Oh, j'ai pas envie, pour quoi faut il qu'on soie déjà demain.

-Miss Evans dépêchée vous de vous lever sinon je reviens sur mes dires d'hier et je vous garde jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Lily sembla peser le pour et le contre. D'un certain côté si elle restait là elle n'aurait pas à affronter James rien que dit penser une boule se formait dans son estomac et elle se sentait terriblement lâche.

-Lily vient tu as vraiment envie de rester dans cette prison blanche. Avisa Angèle sentant Lily réticente à l'idée de sortir.

-Monsieur Harper, je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon infirmerie.

-Et son bourreau…

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Non rien.

* * *

Dans la grande salle il ne restait plus qu'une seule table où élèves et professeurs étaient mélangés. Lily du s'asseoir en face de James, ce dernier l'ignorait superbement et arborait sa tête des mauvais jours où il valait mieux éviter de lui adresser la parole. Un silence de mort régnait du côté des Maraudeurs.

-Eh bien qu'elle ambiance ! C'est joyeux ! Fit Terry en s'attablant au côté de Sirius.

James la fusilla du regard et Sirius se pencha vers elle :

-Je t'expliquerais.

-Bien étant donné que tout le monde est arrivé, je vais pouvoir vous faire quelques petites précisions pour le bal qui aura lieu demain soir. Annonça le Directeur. Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire bienvenu parmi les vivants à nos deux malades qui nous ont fait une petite frayeur hier. Ensuite qu'il vous faudra à tous trouver une chanson qui retranscrit les sentiments que vous ressentez en ce moment et que vous voulez transmettre, c'est pour cela que les Within night seront conviés demain et se feront un plaisir de chanter vos chansons et les leurs. Une tenue de bal sera obligatoire c'est pour cela qu'une sortie à Préaulard est prévue à cet effet ainsi que pour vos achats divers à vos proches. Et une dernière chose, nous avons la chance cette année d'avoir autant de filles que de garçons, donc messieurs vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux concernés. C'est tout, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Silà le regard sombre sortit de table et s'enfonça dans les méandres du château. Harry ne put la suivre tout de suite étant retenu par Sirius qui lui donnait son opinion où il désapprouvait totalement l'idée de ressembler à un pingouin. Quand il se leva pour la suivre, il vit qu'il avait perdu sa trace.

Remus de son côté essaya de capter le regard de Lily, quand il réussit il lui fit un signe de tête pour dire que c'était le moment en confirmant les craintes de la rousse. Elle déglutit difficilement et suivi discrètement James lorsqu'à son tour lui aussi quitta la table.

James parcouru bon nombre de couloirs et d'escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant un pan de mur, Lily cachée derrière une armure l'observa. Il passa trois fois devant le même mur, une porte apparue, il l'ouvrit et disparu derrière celle-ci. Lily se dépêcha de sortir de sa cachette pour entrer à son tour avant que la porte ne se referme.

James était affalé dans un sofa, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. L'une de ses mains chercha à tâtons un objet sur la tablette à côté du sofa. Cet objet se révéla être un vase, qu'il balança de toutes ses forces dans le feu ronronnant. Lily sursauta, la mauvaise humeur de James était palpable. Celui-ci se prit la tête entre les mains.

La rousse s'approcha prudemment de James, elle déposa délicatement sa main dans son dos. Le jeune homme se leva d'un coup et fit face à Lily.

-Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

Entendre son nom dans la bouche de James lui fit comme un coup de fouet.

-…Je… James, je suis désolé pour hier soir et…

-Non, c'est bon je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Lily détourna tranquillement le sofa et se plaça devant lui. En un geste rapide, elle le fit retomber et le fixa sans siller.

-James, je suis venu pour te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée hier. Je t'ai repoussée parce que j'avais peur de te blesser.

-De me blesser ? Comment pouvais-tu me blesser ? C'est en me repoussant que tu m'as blessé. Si tu m'as repoussé parce que tu ne m'aimes pas je comprendrais, mais ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Dit-il plus calmement.

-Je t'ai repoussé pour d'autre raison…

-Lesquels ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire…

-J'en étais sur…

-Tu peux me laissé finir s'il te plait ?

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Bien, voilà, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal, tu veux bien ?

-… Lily je ne sais pas si c'est un jeu mais la je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

-Je te dirais mon secret demain soir, et les raisons qui m'ont incitée à te repousser. Mais s'il te plait soit mon cavalier, je le veux vraiment.

James ne sut quoi répondre.

-S'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Lily lui fit un large sourire et sortit précipitamment de la salle avant que James ne s'approche de trop près d'elle.

* * *

Harry partit à la recherche de Silà. Il hésita à rebrousser chemin pour aller prendre la carte du maraudeur restée dans son dortoir, quand une lueur dans l'obscurité attira son regard. Il prit au creux de sa main une perle semblable à un diamant ressemblant étrangement aux larmes de Fumsec. Il en vit d'autre le long du couloir. Elles menaient à un tableau sombre représentant un paysage pluvieux, la brume serpentait entre des pierres tombales au pied d'un grand arbre dépourvu de feuille et à l'aspect sinistre. Le tableau était resté entrouvert. Dans un grincement sonore il écarta la toile.

-Silà ?

Il se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'avait pas du être utilisée depuis un certain nombre d'année vu l'importante couche de poussière qui régnait sur les meubles et le sol, on aurait pu courir dans cette salle sans se faire entendre par qui que se soi.

Il y avait peu de lumière, il dut attendre que ses yeux se face petit à petit à l'obscurité pour voir que la jeune fille était au centre de la pièce le regard vide, une larme naquit dans ses yeux pour mourir dans son cou.

-Silà ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers son interlocuteur, elle était à des années lumière de là. Elle se dirigea vers le mur à gauche du lit. Harry s'approcha d'elle et vit par-dessus son épaule se qu'elle observait. Dans le mur était gravé des initiales : LP & TE, plus bah était représenté deux anneaux entrelacés puis en dessous : Forever.

-Silà ? Répéta Harry pour la troisième fois. Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la chambre où se retrouvaient mes parents quand ils étaient ensembles à Poudlard.

-T'es parents était à Poudlard ? Mais je croyais que tu venais d'Amérique…

-Ma mère à déménager là-bas avant ma naissance.

-Mais t'es parents ne sont pas ici…

-Non ils étaient beaucoup plus vieux que les tiens.

-Tu ne parles jamais d'eux.

-Mon père est mort avant ma naissance… il s'est fait tué par Voldemort. Et ce très cher Voldi a tué ma mère… sa fera un an le 24 décembre. Oh Harry, je n'y arriverai jamais. Elle me manque tant.

Silà se réfugia dans les bras d'un Harry qui ne sut que faire.

-Allez viens ne restons pas là, on va prendre l'air. Ca te dit de m'accompagner à Préaulard ? Lança soudain Harry.

Silà lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête positif.

* * *

-Marina ?

-Oui Draco ?

-Dis moi, hier tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de fraise, mais une femme enceinte n'a d'envie qu'au bout de plusieurs mois…

-Tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Non, bien sur que non.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas pu y résisté, j'aime les hommes soumis…

-Quoi !

-Je rigole Draco. Tu sais j'apprécies beaucoup tout ce que tu fais pour moi mais tu sais je suis enceinte, pas en sucre.

-Tu trouves que je te couve de trop.

-Oui un peu, mais tu n'es pas non plus étouffant.

-Oui je penses aussi sinon je crois que tu me l'aurais fait comprendre bien avant.

-Je pense aussi.

-Bien, sur ce mademoiselle êtes-vous prête pour vous rendre à Préaulard avec votre chevalier servant.

-Mais oui monsieur.

* * *

-Regarde celle-ci Lily.

-Oh non Sophia tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! Moi vivante portant du rose c'est quand les poules auront des dents !

-Sa peut s'arranger ! Lança Terry sortant sa baguette de sa cape.

-Non ! Jamais je ne porterais cette couleur…

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Sophia.

-Parce qu'elle est trop eurk ! C'est indéfinissable. Mais prend la pour toi si tu veux.

-Euh non merci, je n'y tient pas vraiment…

-Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me l'infliger ?

-Juste pour voir la tête que tu allais tirer !

Pendant que les deux filles se tirèrent la langue, Terry cherchait avec acharnement LA robe qui irait pour le bal de noël. Celle-ci ensevelissait son petit ami sous une montagne de robes présélectionnées.

-Chérie tu es sur qu'il n'y en pas une là-dedans qui ira. Demanda une voix étouffée. Sirius marcha sur une manche d'une robe qu'il portait dans ses bras et s'étala de tout son long devant l'entrée de la boutique où ils se trouvaient, au moment où James et Remus entraient.

James l'enjamba et alla s'asseoir hilare suivie de près par l'autre maraudeur.

-Argh ! C'est la dernière fois que j'accompagne une fille faire du shopping.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Oh allé bébé ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Le calma Terry en l'aidant à se relever.

Après beaucoup de sueur et de patience, les garçons purent enfin sortir de la boutique, chargés comme des mulets et les filles, ravies de leur trouvaille, à leur bras.

Harry et Silà buvaient une bière-au-beurre au trois balais leur achat n'ayant pris que quelques minutes. Ils se bénissaient pour avoir remontés le temps le jour d'une sortie à Préaulard et bénissaient également Dumbledor pour leur avoir donné, même s'il n'avait pas signé, une enveloppe contenant quelques gallions pour leur achat de noël. Silà faisaient la discussion parlant de tout et de rien. Tout en parlant, elle regardait sa bouteille à moitié vide qui tournoyait lentement entre ses doigts. Harry profitait de se geste pour la détailler comme il aimait le faire à chaque fois que la jeune fille se trouvait devant lui en cour ou face à lui dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle était trop occupé à réviser pour remarquer ses yeux posés sur elle. Elle lui faisait pensée à sa meilleure amie Hermione qui lui manquait terriblement tout comme Ron, il se demandait souvent s'ils pensaient à lui et qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, s'ils étaient enfin ensemble ou s'ils préféraient s'engueuler les yeux fermés sur leurs sentiments… Silà était en même temps très différente d'eux, elle n'étudiait pas pour avoir la meilleure note mais pour surpasser tout le monde, et il avait comprit pourquoi quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de ses parents… Elle voulait être la meilleure pour la même chose que lui, pour pouvoir trouver et tuer Lord Voldemort.

-Angel tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Silà inquiète déposa une main sur la sienne. Lorsque Harry s'en rendit compte son cœur alla se réfugier dans ses chaussettes battant à toute allure, une douce chaleur partit de sa main et vint s'installer au creux de son estomac. Sentant le feu lui monter aux joues il plongea dans son écharpe et balbutia :

-Désolé…

Il eut une violente envie de se gifler mais se contenta de boire une gorger de sa bouteille refrénant par la même occasion d'autre envie comme de reprendre sa main dans la sienne, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux ou encore de l'embrasser…

_« -Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! _

_-Rien !_

_-Comment ça rien ?_

_-C'est une réaction normale, tu es un mec c'est une fille et elle te plait…_

_-C'est une amie…_

_-Achètes toi des lunettes mon vieux…_

_-N'importe quoi…_

_-Si c'est n'importe quoi arrête de la dévorer des yeux à chaque fois que tes yeux se pose sur elle !_

_-Tait toi ! Et puis t'es qui d'abord ?_

_-C'est ta conscience qui te parle !_

_-Je deviens fou je me parle à moi-même… » _(NDA : L'auteur vous demande de l'excuser pour se moment d'égarement…)

-Angel t'es sur que ça va ?

-Oui excuse moi j'étais plongé dans mes pensées…

* * *

-Draco ? Où vas-tu ?

-Je reviens j'ai une course à faire…

Sachant très bien que Marina avait deviné qu'il voulait s'éclipser pour lui acheter un cadeau de noël et sachant qu'elle allait protester car elle ne pouvait lui offrir un cadeau le lendemain, il partit avant qu'elle puisse émettre un son la laissant seule à une table d'un salon de thé.

Draco avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de se promener avec toujours beaucoup d'argent sur lui et il s'en félicita de ne pas avoir fait entorse à la règle le jour où il avait remonté le temps de 20 ans.

Il entra dans une bijouterie qui était tenu à son époque par une vieille femme bouffie et décrépie et toujours au dos courbé sous le poids de ses nombreux colliers, chaîne, bracelets et autre… Quand il fit sonné la cloche de la porte d'entrée ce fut une femme de milieu d'âge qui vint l'accueillir plus droite mais croulant tout de même sous ses bijoux. Draco l'avait toujours trouvé pathétique lui faisant étrangement penser à son ancien prof de divination. La vendeuse s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire d'hypocrite accroché aux lèvres. Il était bizarre de ne plus la voir se prosterner à ses pieds quand il se présenta devant elle cette fois-ci, il faut dire qu'il n'avait plus vraiment la même apparence.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider jeune homme ?

-Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ? Répondit l'intéressé.

-Que cherchez vous ?

-J'aimerais un bijoux assez rare, original et que personne d'autre n'a et n'aura jamais…

-Je pense que j'ai ce que vous cherchez, mais je doute fort que vous avez ce qu'il faut… Dit-elle d'un air hautain et le jaugeant de la tête au pied.

Draco sortit alors sa lourde bourse et la déposa sans cérémonie sur le comptoir.

-Vraiment ? Ajouta-t-il l'air narquois.

La vendeuse se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et disparu dans l'arrière boutique. Un instant plus tard elle réapparu un plateau de velours noir dans les mains qu'elle déposa devant son client avec une infinie délicatesse.

Draco observa les bijoux qui lui étaient présenté et s'intéressa tout particulièrement à un collier à la chaîne en or blanc torsadé et au pendentif qui représentait deux serpents en argent formant un cœur, leurs queues enlacées, l'un avait des yeux d'émeraude et l'autre de Saphir, le milieu était rempli par une sorte de ciel étoilé miniature.

-Celui-ci. Je le prends.

-Bien je suppose que je vous fais un papier cadeau…

-Bien évidement.

Draco retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa dulcinée. Il se mit soudainement à courir en entendant en hurlement déchirant venant du salon de thé. La tenancière de l'endroit sortit en courant et en hurlant toute l'air de ses poumons.

Sans poser de question il s'engouffra dans la place…

-Lâchez moi !

-Non, je ne crois pas que je vais t'accorder cette faveur ! Tu vois Weasley tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre en travers de ma route ! Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille, de rester dans ton coin, mais il a fallut que tu t'approches et que tu souilles des personnes qui sont convoité par le maître…Rogue pour ses talents en potion, Narcissa qui est ma futur femme et… oui, ton petit ami, j'en ai parlé au maître il est très intéresser par ses pouvoirs, mais te fait pas d'illusion s'il refuse la main que lui tend le maître il mourra…

-Non !

-Si ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (NDA : rire de malade mental !) Mais ne t'inquiète pastu ne le verras pas mourir puisque tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !

-Lâche-la ! Cria Draco qui était rentré en trombe.

Lucius vola une nouvelle fois contre le mur le plus proche.

-Intéressant. Lança le plus grand des mangemorts présent. Le maître sera très content. Viens mon garçon, le maître sera s'occupé de toi, tu lui seras utile en tout cas mieux qu'avec cette traînée.

-Ne la traitée pas comme ça ! Laissez nous tranquille ! Jamais je ne vous suivrais, vous m'entendez ? Jamais !

-Tu en es sur ? Tu ne t'imagines pas tous les bénéfices qu'il peut y avoir à ses côtés. Tu seras plus fort et plus puissant et tu serviras une noble cause…

-Jamais vous m'entendez ! Jamais je rejoindrai vos rangs…

-Dans ce cas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda un autre mangemort.

-On fait se qu'à dit notre maître ! S'il ne veut pas nous suivre il devra mourir ! Il pourrait devenir trop dangereux ou se dresser contre nos plans !

5 mangemorts étaient présent et ils se resserraient lentement autour de Draco prit au piège entre eux et le mur.

_« Je suis foutu ! »_

Le plus grand des mangemorts, celui qui c'était adressé à lui leva sa baguette, ses yeux fous et un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres, il lança :

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Appuyé de toutes son poids contre le mur, dans l'espoir d'y disparaître Draco attendait que le sort mortel le touche, il regarda Marina dans ses yeux terrifiés et horrifiés, il voulait avoir comme dernier souvenir le visage de sa bien aimée.

Le jet de lumière verte jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette de l'assassin et se dirigea droit vers le cœur du Dragon.

Draco regarda à présent la mort en face, le sort le toucha l'écrasant violementcontre son mur qui l'avait retenu prisonnier. Il ne cria pas, une brûlure lancinante se faisait ressentir tout près de son cœur, il le cru explosé, la douleur se propagea à travers tout son corps l'aveuglant sous son intensité, il se sentit tombé puis touché le sol et se fut la dernière chose qu'il ressentit.

-NON !

-Rien ne sert de crier ma belle ça ne le ramènera pas. Et puis réjouis toi tu va le rejoindre dans quelques secondes…

Marina aveuglée par les larmes, tomba à genou. Elle ne se débattit même pas quand le mangemort la souleva et la plaqua au mur pour mieux observer sa proie, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit sans crainte le moment fatidique.

Un battement, une respiration lente, des yeux aux orbites complètement noires, un homme se lève tel un spectre un Saphir au creux de la paume tendu devant lui.

-Lâchez la !

Etrangement le mangemort obéit, ses membres restant crispés, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvement mais du s'incliner devant cette force supérieure.

Ces compagnons firent quelques pas en arrière terrifié par ce qu'ils voyaient.

-C'est impossible ! Tu devrais être mort ! S'écria l'assassin de Draco.

Draco fit des mouvements compliqués avec sa main détenant le saphir se qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le mangemort valdinguer contre une fenêtre qui céda sous son poids, il ne se releva pas.

-Si c'est possible voit par toi-même. Murmura le jeune homme.

Les autres mangemorts ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et transplanèrent sur le champ.

-Draco. Souffla Marina.

Ce dernier la regarda, lui fit un faible sourire et s'effondra inconscient sur le sol.

-Draco ! Marina se précipita à ses côtés et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Alex s'il te plait ouvre les yeux, parle moi, dit quelque chose je t'en supplie !

Le jeune homme ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

-Non pitié pas l'infirmerie.

-Draco tu… tu viens de mourir et ressusciter je ne sais comment sous mes yeux…

-Pas l'infirmerie, je t'assure ça va… laisse moi juste récupérer un peu…

-Personne n'a jamais survécu à se sort tu es le premier tu…

-Non je t'assure. A mon époque sa commence a être monnaie courante de survivre à se sort. Laisse moi juste récupérer un peu s'il te plait.

Marina finit par accepter. Ils allèrent dans un coin plus tranquille car plusieurs professeurs commençaient à affluer vers le salon de thé alerté par la gérante, et ainsi évitèrent les questions gênantes.

* * *

Après le dîner de noël, le directeur fit disparaître les tables, laissant que quelques unes plus petites, pour pouvoir danser.

Les Within night étaient en place sur une estrade la où était habituellement la table professoral et attendaient patiemment que les élèves leur donne la chanson dédicacée.

Sirius, comme tout le monde s'attendait, sauta le premier sur les musiciens et leur donna un parchemin. Le chanteur principal haussa un sourcil.

-Je me demande se que nous a pondu Sirius. Chuchota Remus à James.

Comme pour lui répondre la musique se mit en route et les cavaliers invitèrent leurs cavalières respectives seul Lily et James ainsi que Remus et Sophia restèrent attablé sans un mot se contentant de regarder les autres danser.

-Cette chanson est pour toi mon ange. Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

(Ne déconne pas avec mes sentiments)

(Si je te ramène à la maison, je me demande si)

(Tu seras toujours amoureux de moi)

(Ne déconne pas avec mes sentiments)

(Si je te ramène à la maison, je me demande si)

(Tu seras toujours amoureux de moi)

(Tu sais que je suis à toi, tu m'as eu)

(Avec ton pistolet, tu m'as eu)

(Et je me trouve là, submerge par l'amour)

(Et rien ne peut m'arrêter)

(Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter parce qu'une fois que je suis lancé)

(Je peux pas faire demi tour, une fois que tu m'as dit Ok.)

(J'arrive, bébé, ne me fais pas attendre.)

(Mettons-nous au boulot.)

(Bébé, fais moi confiance)

(Quand j'ai envie de toi)

(Parce que je vais te faire du bien)

(Ce n'est pas seulement ton corps qui me branche)

(C'est aussi ton esprit)

(Je te trouve intéressante)

(Et je suis intéressé par le long terme)

(Allez!)

(Ne déconne pas avec mes sentiments)

(Si je te ramène à la maison, je me demande si)

(Tu seras toujours amoureux de moi)

(Ne déconne pas avec mes sentiments)

(Si je te ramène à la maison, je me demande si)

(Tu seras toujours amoureux de moi)

(J'étais à toi dés que tu m'as embrassé.)

(Mon amour pour toi n'est pas au conditionnel.)

(Je te veux toujours à mes côtés.)

(Je ferais Bobby et tu feras Whitney)

(Si tu fumes, je fumerais aussi)

(C'est dire à quel point je suis amoureux de toi)

(Telle folle, tel fou)

(Je suis fou amoureux, je suis follement dingue)

(Pourquoi manques-tu autant de confiance en toi)

(Quand tu es passionné et que tu l'aimes?)

(Tu dis toujours que je suis un coureur.)

(Tu penses que je vais me lever et te quitter)

(Pour une autre señorita)

(Tu oublies que j'ai besoin de toi)

(Tu dois être amnésique)

(C'est pour ça que tu ne me crois pas)

(Ne t'inquiète pas bébé)

(Tu sais que je suis comme un pantin entre tes mains)

(Ne t'inquiète pas bébé)

(Tu sais que je suis comme un pantin entre tes mains)

(Bébé, avec toi, je me sens)

(Je me sens vivre)

(Je n'aime pas seulement ton sex-appeal)

(Parce que tu es la fille que je cherchais.)

(Black eyed peas: Don't phunk with my heart)

A la fin de la chanson, McGonagall faillit faire une crise cardiaque et fusilla Sirius des yeux mais celui-ci était trop occupé à embrasser sa petite-amie pour remarquer quoique se soit.

-Vous n'avez pas aimé la chanson Mina, pour ma part je l'ai trouvée très intéressante. Fit Dumbledor ce qui finit d'achever McGonagall.

-J'espère quelle t'a plut ? Demanda Sirius à Terry.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… Merci Bébé.

Terry s'avança vers la scène et donna à son tour sa chanson pour répondre à celle de son amoureux.

(Lundi, j'attends…)

(Mardi, je commence à dépérir…)

(Et dés mercredi, je n'arrive plus à dormir)

(Enfin, le téléphone sonne j'entends ta voix)

(Et le brouillard se dissipe d'un coup)

(Parce que tu es venu me sauver)

(Je tombe… avec toi, je tombe si vite)

(J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle)

(J'espère que sa va durer)

(J'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin poser ma tête sur quelque chose de solide)

(J'aime se sentiment)

(C'est comme si tu me connaissais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même)

(J'aime le fait que tu connaisses)

(Chaque morceau dont je suis faite)

(Je suis d'humeur changeante, je ne suis pas nette)

(Je m'énerve vite)

(Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter ça)

(Quand je suis en colère, tu m'écoutes)

(Quand tu es heureux, c'est ta mission)

(Je tombe… Parfois je tombe si vite)

(Ca y est, je touche le fond)

(Crash! Je n'ai que toi au monde.)

(Comment sais-tu tout se que je vais dire d'avance?)

(Est-ce que je suis si prévisible que ça?)

(En tout cas si tout est écrit sur mon visage,)

(J'espère que ça ne disparaîtra jamais.)

(Lundi, j'attends.)

(Mais dés mardi je disparaît dans tes bras)

(Et c'est là que je respire.)

(Ashlee Simpson: Pieces of me)

A la fin de la chanson, Terry et Sirius s'éclipsèrent et passèrent un moment inoubliable qui ne regarde qu'eux.

Angèle s'avança à son tour pour donner sa chanson et retourna au près de sa cavalière en évitant soigneusement de la regarder droit les yeux de peur que celle-ci comprenne que cette chanson lui était en partie dédiée :

(Pas de sommeil)

(Jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé la réponse)

(Je ne m'arrêterai pas)

(Avant d'avoir trouvé le remède à ce cancer)

(Parfois, j'ai l'impression de sombrer)

(Je suis tellement déconnecté)

(Dans un sens, je sais que je suis hanté pour qu'on veuille de moi)

(J'ai observé)

(J'ai attendu)

(Dans l'ombre que mon heure vienne)

(J'ai cherché)

(J'ai vécu des lendemains toute ma vie)

(On me dit que je dois apprendre à tuer)

(Pour pouvoir me sentir en sécurité)

(Mais je préfère encore me tuer plutôt)

(Que de devenir leur esclave.)

(Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je devrais partir)

(Et prendre des risques)

(Quelque part, je ne veux pas rester)

(Et attendre un miracle)

(J'ai observé)

(J'ai attendu)

(Dans l'ombre que mon heure vienne)

(J'ai cherché)

(J'ai vécu des lendemains toute ma vie)

(Ces derniers temps, je tourne en rond)

(J'observe, j'attends quelque chose.)

(Aime-moi, touche-moi, guéris-moi)

(Rends-moi heureux.)

(The Rasmus: In the shadows)

Harry ne vit pas Silà esquisser un sourire avant d'aller elle même donner sa chanson.

Adoptant la technique de Harry tout en développant un peu plus l'implicite, elle revint dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ne sachant trop quoi faire, ce laissa guider :

(Je voulais que tu saches que j'aime ta façon de rire.)

(Je veux te préserver et faire disparaître ta douleur.)

(Comme tu fais disparaître la mienne.)

(Je veux te préserver et faire disparaître ta douleur.)

(Parce que je suis brisé quand je suis seule.)

(Et je ne me sens pas bien quand tu es loin)

(Elle est partie, je ne la sens plus…)

(Le pire est passé, à présent, et nous pouvons de nouveau respirer.)

(Je veux te préserver, tu fais disparaître ma douleur.)

(Il reste tant de chose à apprendre, et presque plus personne à combattre.)

(Je veux te préserver et faire disparaître ta douleur.)

(Parce que je suis brisée quand je suis ouverte.)

(Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être assez forte.)

(Parce que je suis brisée quand je suis seule.)

(Et je ne me sens pas bien quand tu es loin.)

(Parce que je suis brisé quand je suis seule.)

(Et je ne me sens pas bien quand tu es loin)

(Seether and Amy Lee : Broken)

La chanson terminer personne ne bougea James hésita à y aller mais Sophia fut plus rapide et la chanson commença:

(Est-ce que tu sais)

(Ce que je ressens pour toi ?)

(J'ai l'impression d'être invisible pour toi.)

(Comme si je n'existais pas.)

(Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je t'enlaçais passionnément ?)

(Pourquoi t'es-tu détournez de moi ?)

(Voilà ce que j'ai à dire)

(On m'a laisser là.)

(Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre dehors.)

(Je souriais avec le regard dans le vide)

(C'est là que je me suis dit :)

(Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait me toucher ?)

(Tu n'étais pas là)

(Quand j'avais peur)

(J'étais seule)

(Il faut que tu m'écoutes.)

(Je commence à délirer)

(Je perds le contrôle)

(Et je suis seule dans ce trip.)

(Est-ce que je suis qu'une meuf de plus)

(Que tu as prise dans ta cour)

(Pour remplacer quelqu'un ?)

(Quand tes yeux tombent sur moi,)

(Est-ce que tu reconnais mon visage ?)

(Tu m'as aimée)

(Tu avais l'habitude de m'enlacer.)

(Mais je me trompais.)

(Tout n'était pas parfait.)

(Et je suis seule dans cette histoire.)

(Et on peut m'entendre pleurer)

(On peut m'entendre pleurer)

(M'entendre pleurer)

(On peut m'entendre pleurer)

(Ouvre les yeux)

(Ouvre-les bien grand.)

(Avril Lavigne : Losing Grip.)

Tout le long de la chanson Sophia avait fixé Remus les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Le loup était désemparé, le cœur brisé et le regard insistant de Lily n'arrangea rien. La rousse finit par lui donner un coup de pied discret sous la table pour le faire bougé. A son tour il donna sa chanson et se dirigea vers Sophia. Celle-ci voulut s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa, elle lui donna des coups avec ses poings sur son torse mais il la plaqua contre lui et lui murmura :

-Je suis désolé…

(Ca me dérange,)

(Ca me fait grincer)

(Et ça me tord dans tous les sens.)

(Je m'effondre en permanence)

(Et je suis retourné)

(Parce que j'ai envie maintenant)

(Je le veux maintenant)

(Donne-moi ton cœur et ton âme.)

(Et je vais me libérer de tout ça)

(C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle perdra le contrôle)

(Ca me tient prisonnier,)

(Ecoute-moi te dire la vérité)

(Ca me transforme)

(Et me force à lutter)

(Pour toi.)

(J'ai perpétuellement froid à l'intérieur)

(Et je rêve d'être vivant.)

(Je m'effondre en permanence)

(Et je suis retourné)

(Et je te veux maintenant.)

(Je te veux maintenant.)

(Mon cœur va imploser)

(Et je vais me libérer.)

(Je vais m'échapper.)

(Et aller vers toi)

(Muse : Hysteria)

-Il faut que je te parle Sophia, s'il te plait suis moi.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit docilement.

James se leva cette fois et donna aussi sa chanson. Il revint vers Lily et lui demanda de danser avec lui se qu'elle accepta le cœur battant.

(Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait.)

(Il y a bien des choses que je regrette)

(Mais je continue à apprendre.)

(Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses.)

(Alors avant de partir, je voudrais)

(Que tu saches)

(Que j'ai trouvé une raison)

(De ne plus être la personne que j'étais)

(Une raison de repartir à zéro)

(Et cette raison c'est toi)

(Je regrette de t'avoir blessée)

(Et chaque jour, je dois vivre avec cette pensée.)

(Et toute la douleur que je t'ai infligée,)

(J'aimerais pouvoir l'effacer)

(Et être celui qui fait disparaître tes larmes)

(C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de te dire que…)

(Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses.)

(Alors avant de partir, je voudrais)

(Que tu saches)

(Que j'ai trouvé une raison)

(De ne plus être la personne que j'étais)

(Une raison de repartir à zéro)

(Et cette raison c'est toi)

(J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer)

(Un côté de moi que tu ne connaissais pas)

(Une raison de faire tout ce que je fais)

(Et, cette raison, c'est toi.)

(Hoobastank : The reason)

James ne tenta rien cette fois et regardais gravement la rousse. Son regard la gênait terriblement, consciente qu'il souffrait aussi car elle l'avait blesser à son tour… Elle alla donner sa chanson se qui l'arrangeait dans un sens.

(Comment arrives-tu à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?)

(Tu plonges en moi jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.)

(Mais au fond de mon être, je ne sens plus rien ; je suis sans âme.)

(Mon esprit dormait quelque part, dans un endroit glacé,)

(Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves et le ramènes chez lui.)

(Réveille-moi)

(Réveille mon âme.)

(Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller)

(Réveille mon âme.)

(Sauve moi)

(Prononce mon nom et sauve moi des ténèbres)

(Réveille moi)

(Ordonne à mon sang de couler)

(Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller)

(Pour que je puisse me libérer)

(Sauve moi)

(Sauve moi de la misérable que je suis devenue)

(Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque)

(Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça)

(Insuffle la vie en moi et fais moi exister)

(Fais moi naître)

(Sans tes caresses et ton amour, tout mon être est gelé)

(Mon chéri, tu représentes la seule vie que je connaisse dans ce monde de mort.)

(Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu tant de temps pour réaliser cette évidence ?)

(J'étais dans l'obscurité ; pourtant tu étais juste devant moi)

(J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi un siècle)

(Il faut que je redécouvre tout)

(Ne me laisse pas mourir ici, sans esprit, sans voix, sans âme.)

(La vie ne peut pas se limiter à ça.)

(Fais-moi naître.)

(Fais-moi naître)

(Je faisais fausse route toutes ces années.)

(C'est le vide à l'intérieur.)

(Fais-moi naître.)

(Evanescence: Bring me to life)

Lily ne s'était pas jointe à James pour cette danse, il était resté en plein milieu de la piste un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il la rejoignit à la sortit de la grande salle.

Remus entraînait Sophia dans les méandres du château et la poussa à l'intérieur d'une salle vide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ! Tu crois qu'avec une simple chanson je vais te pardonner de m'avoir laissé choir ! Moi je ne pense pas tu ma fais trop mal…

Remus tomba à ses pieds, dépité. Les yeux baissés, le cœur gros, il essaya de s'expliquer mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Sophia le regardait mi-perplexe, mi-surprise.

-Je… suis tellement désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… seulement te protéger…

-Me protéger ? De quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-De… moi. Acheva-t-il.

-De toi ? Pourquoi tu es dangereux ? Railla-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer…

-…

Cette réplique l'avait complètement séchée. Inquiète, elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Dis moi Remus, dis moi pourquoi tu voulais me protéger de toi.

-Je, je n'y arrive pas… tu me fuirais, tu…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

Remus prit son courage à deux mains et planta son regard ambre dans celui de Sophia.

-Je suis un loup garou Sophia. Dit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille eut un temps d'arrêt et mouvement de recule. Le loup le prit mal, il se recula pour lui tourner le dos. Ils restèrent un bon moment assis par terre dans cette position. Remus, la tête baissée les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues pâles et venaient s'écraser sur son smoking. Il pensait avoir perdu à tout jamais la capacité d'aimer. Sophia, quant à elle réalisait peu à peu l'ampleur de ses gestes et leurs conséquences sur le loup…

_« Remus est un loup garou… Et qu'est-ce que sa peut sa faire ? Je l'aime et je me fou qu'il en soit un où pas !... »_

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et lancera de ses bras le faisant sursauter, ses muscles se raidirent mais il ne se déroba pas. Il ne la repoussa pas non plus quand la jeune fille entreprit de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

-A mon tour d'être désolée Remus, je regrette le geste que j'ai eut.

-…

-Remus, dit quelque chose. Je me fiche que tu sois un loup garou ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire je serais me protéger… Maintenant je vois pourquoi tu voulais m'éloigner de toi… mais tu aurais pu me le dire…

-Tu me pardonnes alors. Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle se pencha sur lui et lui donna un tendre baiser qu'il approfondit. Tout en l'embrassant, Remus lui caressait le dos, ses doigts montaient et descendaient sur le tissu soyeux, la jeune femme fut parcourue de frisson. Ses doigts remontaient à présent vers ses épaules, son cou, pour redescendre vers le décolleté et effleura un sein puis l'autre, Sophia ne protesta pas et Remus continua à effleurer ses seins du bout des doigts, sa bouche descendait le long de son cou et jouait de la langue sur la peau sensible de la belle. Il releva la tête pour admirer sa dulcinée, celle-ci se laissait bercer par les caresses du loup les yeux à demi clos. Remus amplifia ses caresses massant lentement sa poitrine, il sentait les tétons de Sophia pointer sous l'emprise du désir. Son ventre se contracta quand elle sentit les doigts de Remus descendre encore, venant toucher son ventre plat et frôler son intimité, les frissons continuaient inlassablement de la parcourir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un grognement de protestation quand Remus s'arrêta soudainement.

-Continu s'il te plait. Murmura-t-elle.

Remus sourit devant son plaisir et répondit :

-Pas ici, viens.

Il l'aida à se relever, l'entraîna vers le septième étage et la fit entrer dans la salle sur demande. Dans la pièce se trouvait une simple cheminée et un lit a baldaquin aux rideaux et aux draps de satin blanc.

Remus embrassait son cou, étant un point sensible de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter le désir de celle-ci ainsi que le sien. Il resta dans son dos et fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de la robe, enleva une par une les bretelles de la robe qui chuta au sol. A présent, il embrassait ses épaules, Sophia se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle posa sa bouche brûlante sur la gorge du loup et fit courir ses lèvres sur les rivières de sang qui affluaient sous sa peau. Ses mains timides retirèrent la veste du jeune homme puis entreprirent de déboutonner la chemise qui au bout de quelques secondes valsa avec le nœud papillon sur la robe déchut. Il sentit sous ces baisers une douce chaleur se terrer au creux de ses reins faisant monter un peu plus son l'érection. Plus confiante, et emportée par son propre désir, Sophia s'occupa du pantalon qui mit moins de temps à tomber que le reste. Elle rendit chaque baiser plus torride, ses mains parcourant les cheveux de son amant qui ne pu réprimer des grognements de plaisir se serrant dans une étreinte passionnée.

Remus mit ses mains sous les fesses de Sophia pour la soulever de terre. Celle-ci enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le cœur battant la chamade pour les évènements qui se passeraient par la suite. Il l'emmena vers le lit, la fit basculer et s'allongea sur elle, caler entre ses cuisses. Il caressait langoureusement sa joue d'une main et l'autre la frôlait tout en descendant le long de son corps, s'arrêta au genou et remonta lentement, très lentement dessinant des arabesques sur ses cuisses en faisant des va et vient et s'arrêtant toujours au plus près de son sexe. Sophia prit sa pour une douce torture, appréhendant mais en même temps mourrant d'impatience pour aller plus loin. Trouvant la force dans son désir elle retourna la situation en chevauchant le jeune homme surpris par cette initiative et finit par sourire face à la perfidie de son amante à vouloir diriger le bal. Sophia s'amusa à le caresser avec ses seins partant de ses abdos et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Remus y enfouit sa tête les yeux assombris par le désire il se laissait aller. D'un air aguicheur elle regardait la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Elle y fit glisser un doigt sur toute la surface. Remus se cambra à en faire rompre ses os, la tête basculée en arrière il laissa échappé un râle. A sa réaction elle continua dans se sens et passa doucement ses ongles sur cette bosse qui gonflait en encore.

-Sophia…

Elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et enleva le dernier vêtement, libérant le membre gorgé de sang. Elle observa longuement ce bâton de chair dressé fièrement devant elle. Elle se passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèves…

-Sophia… murmura-t-il la voix emplie de désir.

Elle passa ses lèvres humides contre le sexe de son partenaire, puis sa langue qui alla titiller le gland rougi. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Remus fermait les yeux la tête toujours basculée, il n'en pouvait plus… le désir lui brûlait les entrailles, son sexe tendu lui faisait presque mal, il émit un grognement de protestation quand la bouche chaude et humide de Sophia se retira. Il se redressa vers elle, les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Elle fit un mouvement pour l'achever : elle se plaça sur lui à califourchon son sexe collé au sien mais séparé par le fin tissus de sa culotte. Remus perdu dans les affres du plaisir lui prit violement la bouche pour lui donner un baiser sauvage et passionné, pendant que ses mains parcouraient son dos cherchant les agrafes des son soutien-gorge qu'il trouva et enleva. Sentant l'excitation du jeune homme monter de plus en plus, elle arrêta son mouvement de hanche ne voulant pas que tout se finisse sur sa petite culotte. Elle se leva lentement les yeux de Remus posés sur elle lui brûlant la peau. La tête de celui-ci se trouvait à présent pratiquement entre ses jambes et suivait tout ses mouvements. Le dernier morceau de tissus gênant enlever elle saisit doucement le sexe de son partenaire pour le faire rentrer délicatement en elle. Un dernier baiser, son visage posé sur sa poitrine, les mains sur les hanches, il suivait le rythme imposé par sa belle qui montait et descendait au début lentement mais qui s'accélérait et allait de plus en plus fort à la douce mélodie que formait leur cœur battant à l'unisson et l'orgasme arriva en même temps pour les deux amants. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, reprenant péniblement leur respiration saccadée. Sophia ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. Remus rabattit les couvertures sur eux et s'adressa à la pièce silencieuse :

-Je t'aime Sophia Orlov.

****

Note de l'auteur (ou blabla de l'auteur!): (étant donné qu'on a plus le droit de faire les réponses aux reviews on trouve des moyens contournés pour les faire! lol)

Et ouais **La P'tite Clo' **on a plus le droit de mettre des chansons ni de répondre aux review (non non je vous jure que se n'est une réponse ça!J ) et donc comme tu as pu le constater j'ai mis la traduction des chansons et je doit dire que sa ma pas trop déplut et que ça aide beaucoup en anglais… donc voilà! Sinon je voulais te dire que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été lire ta fic mais depuis bientôt 6 mois mon Internet bug et sa me soule de trop! Rien que pour poster mes chapitres c'est un parcoure assez épique! Mais je vais me rattraper t'inquiète pas! Bisous poussinette! **Ladybird **et bien non j'ai pas mis trop de temps pour traduire mes chansons (juste une demi-journée lol) et je suis désolé pour le chantage de la dernière fois! Je recommencerais plus je vous jure! (L'auteur croise les doigts dans son dos) Ah oui j'avais oublié que tu m'avais posée plein de question la dernière fois! Et bien je pense que certaine de tes questions ont été répondu dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il ta plut et continu de m'envoyer des reviews elles me font trop délirer et trop plaisir comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Bisous ma folle lol! **Tyto27 **coucou ma belle! Voila tu l'as enfin ton chapitre 11 t'es contente j'espère? Il t'a plut au moins? Même si se n'est que la moitié…J. Alors tu va être la combien tième review cette fois lol? Au fait, en passant, il faut que je te prête Vif-argent il est trop, trop, trop bien…! Gros petoux. **Céline **Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic géniale! Mais l'auteur à un poil dans la main et des fois il faut attendre un peu trop longtemps pour avoir la suite mais bon je vais tentée d'y remédier! lol! Sinon, tout comte fait j'ai préférée mettre la traduction parce que certaine chanson ne sont pas très connue et d'ailleurs même moi certaine je ne les connaissais pas comme Ashlee Simpson… Donc voilà un gros merci à toi aussi et bisous. **Mumy** Coucou ma chérie! Tu sais quoi eh bah je me démerde pour réussir à aller sur le net et c'est pas une chose facile alors ne viens pas m'en gueuler! Na! et oui je n'ai plus internet encore une fois grrrrrrrrr! Alors tu la eut ta suite j'espère que tu es contente et qu'il ne t'a pas trop déçut! Gobiou ma chérie! **Red-hair1990** Comme je l'ai dis aux autres et comme tu as put le constater j'ai bien mit les traductions! Je trouvais que c'était mieux pour comprendre les sentiments des persos et en plus sa vous évite d'aller les cherché vous-même… autrement, je fais le possible pour que mes dialogues entre perso soit un peu plus clair parce qu'il est vrai que des fois on a un peu de mal à identifier qui est qui. Sinon merci pour tes encouragements sa me fais plaisir! Bisous. **Rebecca-Black** merci pour tes encouragements sa me fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que la suite t'a plut! Bisous. **Dragonise **Je suis contente quelle te plaise ma fic! Apparemment ton merde a marché puisque j'ai eut beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire la moitié de mon chapitre mdr! Merci, merci, merci, merci… lol! T'inquiète pas il va avoir de la bagarre dans ma fic! Pour l'instant se ne sont que de petite altercation. Bisous! **Satya **Je suis aussi contente pour toi que ma fic te plaise! Et je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour poster mon chapitre! Bisous. **Virg05 **Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic «super extra mega giga géniale! lol! Bisous. Et merci aussi à ma **Liquid dreams **j'espère que tu as aimé ma suite...! Biou de ton grand frère Chris lol! ****

Bisous à tous!

Lily078.

: (étant donné qu'on a plus le droit de faire les réponses aux reviews on trouve des moyens contournés pour les faire! lol) 


End file.
